College Of Yaoi
by Yaoi-Freak-07
Summary: A renowned prestigious college soon suffers the wrath of hormonal testosterone, curiosity and willful instigation. Naruto's only wish is to fly through the year with his good friends and Sasuke wants to only academically improve himself. Two polar opposites forced to coincide could never end well...could it? Includes many pairings. See inside for full summary. R
1. Entrance

Full Summary: The Prestigious Konoha College. It is known because of the teachings, and the students attending, such as the Uchiha's and Hyuugas. However, the 1st years are not aware of what is in store for them, especially Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga, and others. How will the third years strive to destroy and manipulate their lives?

Ok Ok I suck at summaries...T_T

**Pairings: **SasuNaruSasu, NejiGaaNeji, ItaSasuIta, GaaNaru, SasuNejiSasu, KakaIru, SaiNaru, ItaDei, DeiSasoDei  
**Maybe Pairings xD:** KakaSasu, ItaNaru, ItaMadaSasu, SaiSasuNaru

If you don't like any of the pairings, either guu away! ...Or say which pairings you want and how I should interpret them in the story.

Rated M for later Chapters.

I know it's a little long, and will be, but hopefully I've made it interesting enough!!

This is my first Naruto Yaoi fanfiction so criticism will be much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Also, Naruto isn't mine...and neither is Sasuke....¬¬ *pouts*

There will be many pairings in this, and there will be sexual content as the story progresses! *evil grin*

Yaoi is boy x boy! If you don't like it, **press back!**

Anywho's, on with the story!!

**

* * *

**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The black alarm sitting on top of the dresser continued to beep its annoying monotonous noise, as the bold, red letters read '06:50'. As usual, the sleeping blonde was able to ignore the piercing screeching, however he could only take so much. Growling underneath his breath and forcing one naked arm from his covers, the blonde slammed his hand down on the snooze button, effectively giving enough force for the alarm clock to hit the ground with a 'thud'.

Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja (or so he was called for stealthily handling tough problems) groaned as he pulled the covers off of his body, leaving it untidy at the end of his bed as he swivelled his legs around, standing up and stepping on his alarm clock.

"Ah! Fuck..." Naruto hissed, holding his foot and rubbing it gently, hopping with one leg to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth quickly, the pain in his foot slowly subsided as he rinsed out his mouth and turned on the shower. He knew this was going to be a long day. To be honest, he didn't want to attend this new college. One, he liked his old school. Two, he didn't want to pair up with someone to share a dorm. Three, he didn't want to learn. Plain and simple. Konoha College was an extremely prestigious community in Japan, where all the non-social smug, spoilt bastards attended, or that was what Naruto thought. The only way to even attend such a school was if you were smart, or if you had the money. Naruto had neither of those things, but because Iruka and the Head of the College were on very good terms, so good that the blonde could call her 'old hag' and get away with it, he was permitted, so long as he followed the rules.

Stripping himself from his clothes, the blonde stepped underneath the shower-head and sighed in relief, the warm water dripping down his tanned, virgin skin. After about fifteen minutes of continuous washing, Naruto stepped out of the shower, wrapped a clean towel around his waist and walked towards his bedroom, taking out a pair of orange boxers, dark-blue denim jeans and an orange shirt from his suitcase and placing each item on. Leaving his hair to dry out naturally, the blonde checked himself in the mirror and winked at himself, placing one hand on his hip and the other through his hair.

"...Naruto, you are too sexy for your own good..." He cooed to himself, and if on time, Iruka, Naruto's guardian, walked in, carrying a set of keys in one hand and a pile of clothes in the other. Once seeing Naruto freeze, he raised a brunette eyebrow, a light grin appearing on his face.

"...Naruto? ...What were you doing?" Iruka's questioning gaze burned through the blonde as he chuckled nervously, a very light blush approaching his cheeks.

"Nothing! I was er...doing nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Naruto. You're eighteen. You shouldn't be 'checking yourself out' or whatever it is you kids call it...hurry up downstairs and have breakfast. We're leaving soon." And with that, Iruka set the pile of clothes in Naruto's suitcase and exited the room, leaving an embarrassed blonde behind him.

Iruka Umino, a well-known teacher of Social Studies had been Naruto's guardian ever since Naruto had turned two. Ever since their encounter that day many years ago, it seemed that Iruka developed a caring attitude towards him and had a passion to keep him out of harm's way. You could say that his life changed when he saw the panicked toddler run out from a shabby apartment, his body covered with multi-coloured bruises and six equal cuts oozing blood, three on each cheek. From that night, it was like Iruka was struck with an epiphany to care for the child, and he cradled the poor boy, explaining to the police what exactly had happened.

Throughout the month, the guardian had to undergo many procedures to see if he was a legitimate father for Naruto, and, as confident as he was, he was regarded as a decent man to care for an adolescent. Ever since then, they were like father and son.

Rushing down the stairs after Iruka, Naruto brushed past him and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, a hot plate of pancakes waiting for him. Licking his lips, the blonde dug into his breakfast, a soft hum vibrating in his throat as the luscious taste filled his mouth. He loved chocolate-chip pancakes. Not as much as ramen, but hell he loved it anyway. Eating all five pieces in record time, he downed the glass of orange juice Iruka had placed at the side of his plate, said thanks, and ran up the stairs.

As he entered the room, he now realised how empty it felt. It was as if it dawned on him at that moment that he would be sharing a room with someone he doesn't know. If it was someone like him then he would be able to bear it. How bad could they be?

Zipping up his suitcases and dragging them out of his room and down the stairs by the door, Naruto checked in his room if he had left anything. His phone was tucked neatly in his side pocket, and he figured he had everything. It was time to leave.

"Come on Naruto, we're leaving now!" Iruka shouted from the bottom of the staircase, as the blonde closed the door and ran down the stairs, taking one last glance at the house and turning around to open the door.

* * *

The school was finally in view, the clear blue sky awaiting the sun that shone brightly down on Konoha. Did Naruto seem nervous? His hands were beginning to sweat slightly, and he was thinking of all the possible outcomes life at this college could have. However, a buzzing from his pocket pulled him from his thoughts, as he reached for it, checked the id and flipped it open.

"Hey."

"_Hey Naruto! How ya doing?"_

"I'm cool. How are you?"

_"Good, good. How long are ya gonna be? Me, Shika and Neji are here waiting for ya in the car park."_

"Oh. I'll be there soon. I can see the school from where I am. Iruka is dropping me off."

_"Ok ok. Oh did you bring the mags for me?"_

Naruto stiffened for a moment before answering. "...I think so.."

_"Wait! What do you mean you think so?! You don't have 'em?!"_

"No I do! My bad. I'll be there in a sec. Later." And with that, Naruto closed his phone and sighed loudly, Iruka glancing at the teen from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah. I think I forgot something of his..."

"Well when I drop you off, I can look for them if you want."

"Oh that would be gr-!!...N-No! You don't have to do that! I-I'll look for 'em myself over the weekend when I'm down! I'm sure he wouldn't miss 'em that much!"

Iruka raised his eyebrow for the second time that day and merely nodded his head. Honestly, he didn't want to know.

Finally reaching the school's car park, Naruto could spot three brunettes standing next to a black mint-condition Toyota Auris. _'Neji always gets the awesome cars...' _Naruto thought, as the car stopped and he opened the door, his three friends walking up to him to help with the suitcases. Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto's best friend had two red triangular markings underneath his eyes, sharp canine teeth and wore black jeans with a grey t-shirt. He also owned a dog, Akamaru, however the school did not allow pets which he was strongly against. Another brunette, Shikamaru Nara was also a good friend of Naruto's. His short hair was tied up in a very short ponytail at the top of his head, and his posture was anything but natural, or what Naruto deemed as natural, but he was like that since kindergarten. He wore a navy shirt and faded blue denim jeans. The last boy, Neji Hyuuga had inhuman pale eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. Anyone could mistake him as a girl from behind, but the stoic expression he mostly used and the manly jaw-line would make you think otherwise. Naruto didn't know how they became good friends, but Neji did mean something to him, and so he didn't question it further.

"Geez Naruto, did you bring your whole bedroom?" Kiba asked, obviously having trouble with one suitcase.

"No. All the necessities I guess." Naruto chuckled and heaved his clothes suitcase out of the car and brought it to the ground. Maybe he did bring a little too much.

"We have to be in the main hall by 8:00am. So we better hurry." Shikamaru said lazily, grabbing one suitcase and placing it on the floor. Neji watched as they unloaded the blonde's items before picking up his own suitcases.

"It's good to see you after a long while Naruto." Neji said, as he began to walk away from the others.

"H-HEY! Wait up!" Kiba barked, as he carried his suitcases and turned round. "We'll see ya in the hall k?"

"Troublesome..." And so, Kiba left to join Neji.

Naruto closed the car boot door and sighed, looking to Iruka and hesitantly embracing him. Iruka, like a mother who wouldn't see her baby for years, wrapped his arms around the other and smiled warmly, tears clearly evident of spilling, no matter how much he attempted to hold them back.

"Have a good year Naruto.." The brunette tried to bite back his tears, and for now it seemed to be working.

"I'll come visit you when I can ok? Besides, we have social studies together...I think...so we'll see each other then."

"Ok Naruto, now come let's go."

Naruto pushed away from his guardian with that signature grin of his and picked up his suitcases; Shikamaru wasn't the least bit surprised that he could do it on his own. Moving to pick up his own, Shikamaru dragged his suitcases to the main building which held the main hall, the reception and the cafeteria on the ground floor, 1st year forms on the 1st, 2nd year forms on the 2nd, and 3rd year forms on the 3rd.

"...Let's go to reception. After that I'm gone!"

"Be good Naruto. I mean it." Iruka smiled lightly before picking one of Naruto's suitcases up and walking with him to the main hall.

* * *

Naruto yawned softly into his hand as he approached the reception. It seemed as if Neji and Shikamaru were waiting for him, and as usual, Kiba was nowhere to be found. A middle-aged woman with short black hair sat behind the desk filled with papers, a clip-board in front of her as she ticked off the names of the students.

Walking up to the desk after dodging through many bodies (and tripping over many suitcases), both Naruto and Iruka bowed simultaneously, and Naruto flashed his set of white teeth.

"Welcome to Konoha College. I'm Shizune, the Head's personal assistant. May I take your names please?" Shizune asked in a voice that didn't quite seem to suit her. It sounded too fake for Naruto's liking.

"Hello. I am Umino Iruka. Pleased to meet you. I'm the new teacher for social studies I believe, and this is-"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde shouted for everyone to hear, as he saluted her and winked, only making her roll her eyes.

"Well then, Naruto, please proceed to the main hall, and I will talk to Umino-sensei about his position." Looking down to the clipboard in her hand, she scanned through the many names until she found Naruto's and ticked it off.

Naruto looked towards Iruka for a moment before nodding and walking to Shikamaru's side.

"We better get going to the 'lecture'..."

"..What a drag.." Shikamaru groaned, as they picked up their items and entered the main hall.

The hall was nothing compared to what Naruto was expecting. Chandeliers hung from the extremely detailed painting on the ceiling of different flowers and birds, and the walls were painted a cream colour (similar to that of Neji's eyes), covered in many places with black curtains. Pillars jutted from the walls, and it seemed as if it was more of a theatre than a main hall. There were rows and rows of highly expensive red seats which pointed towards the main stage at the far end of the room, and most were occupied by the students who were attending. The crimson carpet was extremely neat and clean, and the two boys just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Naruto! Neji! Over here!" Kiba shouted, his knees on the top of the chair and his hands waving frantically so they could see him. Laughing quietly to himself, Naruto ran towards the dog-lover and dropped his suitcases on the edge of the aisle, slumping down into one of the seats with both Neji and Shikamaru following closely behind.

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Kiba asked as he also slouched into the chair.

"...This chair is wayyy to comfy."

"You got that right." Shikamaru said, his eyes drooping closed. Both Naruto and Kiba chuckled, poking at the sleepy brunette until a woman with long blonde hair tied into two loose ponytails entered on the stage and walked towards the podium in the centre. The busty Head teacher had her arms by her side, and it seemed that the boys were paying too much attention to the cleavage.

By now, the lights had dimmed and a spotlight shone to the woman, making everyone in the hall silent.

"Hello students and welcome to Konoha College. I am Tsunade, the Head teacher and before we do anything, I want to go over the rules of this place." Her voice boomed through the microphone. Naruto cringed at such a voice, seeing as he heard it many times.

"Firstly, No alcohol or drugs on the premises. If found with such items I will personally kick you out of this school. This is your first and last warning!

Secondly, No fighting. I do not tolerate such things and If I catch you then it is immediate detention.

Thirdly, No....."

"I think just about everyone has switched off now don't you think Naruto?"

"Yeah. I feel sorry for Granny...honestly, she knows how to make em sleep." As he looked around the hall however, it seemed that everyone was paying attention to her words which was surprising. He didn't know why, but sometimes, she could be slightly intimidating.

"...and Lastly, Boys are not to be seen in Girls dormitories, and vice versa." That rule almost made an uproar, but students decided to groan instead.

"Now..." Tsunade continued. "You will find out who you are sharing dorms with shortly, so after this is finished, go to the reception and tell them your names. They will give you a key and tell you what number your room is. Has everyone understood?" All students nodded and a few muttered 'Yes Tsunade-sensei.'

"Well then, classes will start next week Monday so you have enough time to take a tour of the school and remember it." The whole hall had cheered, at least quietly to themselves. "The reason why we are doing it this year is because last year students were late to almost every lesson and that meant detention, so that was enough for me. You will get your schedules throughout the week so please be patient. Are there any questions?"

Silence.

"Well, then, please proceed to reception and settle in to your new dorms." With that said, Tsunade exited the stage, picking up a bottle of sake that hid discreetly behind one of the curtains as she drank a few gulps, the students muttering to their friends as they stretched their limbs, making their way to reception.

"This year is going to be such a pain..." She whispered to herself, making her way to the office.

* * *

Outside in the reception area, many students were tripping over suitcases, chattering as if there were no tomorrow and pushing in the lines. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji were all squeezed because of the constant shoving, until Naruto broke through the crowd and reached for the desk.

"Name?" Iruka said monotonously his eyes glued to the papers. It seemed he already had enough with this.

"Uzumaki Naruto Iruka-_sensei_!" The blonde grinned as Iruka looked up from the clipboard, slightly shocked but gave Naruto his keys nonetheless. "It feels weird that I'm gonna have to call you that now huh?"

"Yes..now hurry up and get to your room!"

"Ok Ok! Later!" Naruto grabbed the key and bolted out of the crowd, walking backwards on the steps to see if he could spot his other friends. Gazing at the green plastic which hung from the key-ring, it sported the number '054' and so the teen decided to at least move to the exit and get a head-start. Just as he was about to run, someone grabbed him from his shirt and he was pulled back.

"Where the hell are you going without us blondie?"

"Shut up mutt-face!"

"...Troublesome.."

"...Idiots.."

Naruto stood up straight and dusted himself off. "Oh! Oh! What's your door numbers?!"

Kiba looked down to the green plastic on his key-ring, and the other two did the same.

"...I got...053. What'd you get?"

"Damnit Kiba! I got 054. What about you Shikamaru?"

"...o53." As soon as Shikamaru sighed, Kiba almost literally glomped him, but instead hugged him lightly which gave the group quite a few odd stares. Neji stared down at his number and sighed deeply.

"What'd you get Neji?" Naruto asked, walking up to the pale-eyed teen and examining the plastic.

"o52? Score! All of us are gonna be near each other! This is like, a dream!" Naruto proudly, clapping Neji on the back making him stumble forwards.

"Let's go to our new home!" Kiba bellowed just as energetically, grabbing his suitcases and running for the door, the blonde on his heels as they followed the path and the arrows pointing to the dorms. Both Shikamaru and Neji sighed simultaneously, dragging their luggage behind them as they took their sweet time to reach the dormitories.

**

* * *

**

WOO!!......Heh....That was long!!

So who do you think is going to be Naruto and Neji's dorm-mates??

Well yooh already knuu Naruto's so what's the point Neh? :)

Only one way to find out!! Read the next chapter: Meetings and Greetings!

R&R PLEASE!

I uploaded this on the day my school finished ^~^

Hooray for the 7 weeks of Summer Holidays!!

WOO!!


	2. Meetings And Greetings

Ello Ello Ello!!

I am so tired today...I did my performance at School today, even though it's Saturday...I am shattered!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!

I know that yaoi schools are overplayed, but the ones I have read didn't go the way I wanted them to, so I decided to do one myself and satisfy and clear my perverted mind!

Yes I'm perverted, but anyone who's reading this is perverted...want a bit of boyxboy action!! ;)

Anyway, on with the story!!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_"Let's go to our new home!" Kiba bellowed just as energetically, grabbing his suitcases and running for the door, the blonde on his heels as they followed the path and the arrows pointing to the dorms. Both shikamaru and Neji sighed simultaneously, dragging thir luggage behind them as they took their sweet time to reach the dormitories._

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

Naruto stopped outside of the dormitory doors, opened by the 2nd years. He was amazed at how tall the building was. The ground floor was filled with only a few benches, individual chairs, and at the far-end of the floor were three elevators. The first elevator was used for the 1st years, the second elevator to the right was for 2nd years, and the third for the 3rd years. On the other side of the floor was another elevator, however that was only one connecting to all three floors. The floor was practically empty, seeing as the 1st years had already made their way up to their dorms to settle in. The walls were painted a creamy pastel colour which made this floor somewhat inviting.

Kiba and Naruto rushed to the elevator, both with luggage in hand as they squeezed into the space, Neji and Shikamaru having to stay back.

"Ha! Losers!" Kiba stuck his tongue out and pulled down on the bottom of his eye before the elevator doors closed.

Naruto sighed loudly as the lift began to operate and ascend, wondering what sort of roommate he was paired up with. It had to be someone bearable, maybe someone funny, down to earth, and basically carried all of Naruto's traits. That was what he was hoping for. If it was some stuck-up bastard that the prestigious school was famous for, then he had another thing coming.

As the lift stopped, the elevator doors opened to reveal a long corridor of doors, all leading to different dormitory rooms. The red carpet stretched all the way to the bottom to the elevator. The walls were a creamy colour and the lights were attached to it, one light in the space between each dorm door. Many students were talking to each other and joking around, which obviously made a certain blonde grin.

Keeping a hold of his key, Naruto began to walk out of the elevator and passed different students, greeting them with a simple 'hey!' as he looked for his number. Dodging through many groups of people, the blonde finally found his destined room.

This was it. Behind that door was his roommate-to-be for the next year. Turning back to Kiba, Naruto nodded his head once and smiled.

"Call me once you get settled yeah? Bring Shikamaru and Neji." Naruto said, before turning back around, taking a deep breath and sticking the key in the lock. Twisting it to the side, he heard a 'click' and the door opened a tad. His eyes then averted to a plaque on the wall: Residence of Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. _'Uchiha Sasuke huh?'_

"I'll see ya later Kiba."

"Yeah, see ya Naruto." And with that, they parted ways, Naruto taking his key out and shutting the dorm door behind him, holding his suitcases, and as he turned around, he scanned the room. Two double beds, black carpeting, red walls, and the space was that of a master bedroom. In between both beds was a door leading into the bathroom containing a toilet, sink , a shower and a bath, two cabinets next to the beds, two wardrobes and two desks at both ends of the beds. His eyes had then locked on a raven-haired teen, sitting at his desk and touch-typing on his laptop.

_'...You've gotta be kidding me...he's the opposite of what I wanted....' _Naruto sighed, setting his suitcases by the untouched bed on the right side of the room and running to the desk which belonged to his roommate.

_'..Well..gotta try eh?' _"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I guess I'm gonna be your new roommate! Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto somewhat shouted, making the raven cringe slightly. Without taking his eyes off of the screen, a cold, smooth tone emitted from the teen's throat as he spoke.

"...No shit dumbass."

Naruto stood there, frozen until he clenched his teeth and couldn't hold back the mini-Naruto wanting to curse him back. "Don't call me a dumbass teme! I was only asking your name!"

Sasuke then stood up from his chair, his stoic expression remaining on his face. The teen had black raven-like hair which stuck out naturally at the back of his head; in a certain lighting, it would seem to sport blue streaks, cold, obsidian eyes to match and pale skin to contrast. He wore a loose white shirt with the top two buttons unfastened, and plain blue denim jeans, a chain attached to the belt loops. He was slightly taller than the blonde, but only by an inch, not even that.

His eyes bored into Naruto's skull, forcing him to unnoticeably shiver at the intense gaze. _'Shit, this dude's gonna kill me!' _

Taking a step forward, the raven smirked when Naruto took a step back, only to place his impassive mask back on and return to his seat. The Uchiha's smirk still remained, as he continued to type, completely ignoring Naruto's existence and with a mutter of curses, the blonde turned and walked towards his bed, unpacking his clothes and placing them in the wardrobe, keeping incredibly silent. The atmosphere became somewhat intense as he felt eyes bore into the back of his skull. Slowly turning around, their eyes connected, Sasuke's glaring orbs staring at Naruto's azure pools.

"..Can you maybe...stop breathing?" The raven rudely asked, not caring for the other at least slightly. If he jumped off of a cliff, somehow survived, stung by a jellyfish, attacked by sharks and then miraculously showed up on his doorstop, he would care...but even that wasn't promising in the least. He was forced to come to this school by his brother who was two years above him, Itachi Uchiha. Because this was the most prestigious school you could attend in Japan, Uchiha's were expected to go to such a place, no matter how much the child disliked it.

Naruto clenched his fists, dropping whatever he had in his hands at that moment. Walking over to the stoic teen, Naruto turned his chair around and grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to move forward.

"...Do you have a problem with me?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you at least pretend to be nice?!"

"..There is no rule saying roommates should get along peacefully. This is merely a place for students to stay. Don't talk to me."

"You teme!" Naruto growled and raised his fist, and as it was about to connect with Sasuke's jaw, the raven's knee raised with tremendous power and hit between the blonde's legs, a smirk spreading across pale skin. Immediately, said blonde dropped his hands and collapsed to the floor in pain, biting his lip as not to give the Uchiha pleasure in knowing he hurt him...badly.

But he knew. Sasuke could tell by Naruto's facial expressions how much it hurt and that made him feel smug and more superior than that idiot. Returning to his laptop,saving his work and shutting it down, the Uchiha placed it underneath the desk and looked back to Naruto who was still attempting to hold his pain back.

"...Don't talk to me." He repeated, opening the dorm door and shutting it behind him.

".........TEME!"

* * *

As Neji and Shikamaru ascended via the elevator, they stayed silent the whole way to their dorms. It was rather convenient that their dorms were so close together, as the Hyuuga nodded before taking his key out and slotting it into his door, the plaque beside him reading: Residence of Hyuuga Neji. Sabaku Gaara. Taking no heed of this, Neji opened the door, pushed his suitcases in and closed the door behind him after taking the key out of course.

The room was identical to Naruto's, only the belongings were different as well as the person.

Turning around from the door, the brunette shoved his things to the unoccupied bed, on his way catching a glance of his roommate. The male had striking red hair, a kanji imprinted on the side of his fore-head meaning love, non-existent eyebrows and he wore heavy eyeliner. At the moment, his eyes were sealed as he laid on his bed, most probably asleep, or that was what the Hyuuga had assumed.

Sighing softly, Neji opened his clothes suitcase and began to unfold his items, placing them into the wardrobe with as little noise as possible, but a slight clatter of a hanger made jade eyes shoot open. Looking around to see if he had woken his roommate, the Hyuuga gulped lightly when those emerald eyes pierced through Neji's head. He wasn't looking. He wasn't gazing. He wasn't even staring. He was glaring with possible intent to kill.

_'...I think I'm gonna die...' _Obviously this had completely immobilised the brunette, his own pale eyes trying to search for anything in those green eyes.

Nothing.

Finally escaping his frozen position, Neji bowed softly towards the other and turned around, picking up the hanger which fell and awoke the red-head.

A voice had spoken behind him. It was cold, emotionless and expressionless.

"...Be quiet." Gaara had demanded, before turning on his side so his back was facing his roommate. Neji just stood there, glaring down at the hanger that started it all. _Stupid-ass hanger...this is all your fault!!_

Without another word said and thinking of his safety, the Hyuuga walked to the door after placing the hanger inside of the wardrobe, taking his key and opened it, whispering a small "Sorry.." before closing the door behind him once he was in the corridor. Once he was outside, a sigh which he never knew he kept released from his lungs, and at that moment, he saw that Naruto had almost ripped his dorm door of its hinges.

Arching one curious eyebrow, Neji walked up to Naruto cautiously, throwing him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-retard?' look.

"It's my roommate! He's an asshole! An **asshole**! He kicked me in my jewels!" Naruto shouted, people opening their dorm doors to see what the fuss was about.

Neji couldn't help but laugh at this. Even if it was a slight chuckle, he still laughed anyway.

"..So you're roommate's an asshole I guess?"

"Yes! He's an asshole! I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto spat, clenching his fists tightly on either side of his body. You could tell from a mile off that he was trying so hard to keep his anger under control. "At least he must be worse than your roommate!"

Thinking of his roommate made the Hyuuga shiver somewhat. He then became unusually quiet, his eyes retreating nervously to look at something other than the blonde.

"...He looks like he's gonna kill me. I don't think I'll live till the end of the week!"

".He can't be that bad..you're over-exagg..era.....ting...." Naruto blinked as Neji's dorm door opened and Gaara stepped out, looking more deathly than he had before. This was not good. Naruto gulped as he realised just how serious Neji was. He was praying silently for him in the back of his head, wondering whether or not the teen had murdered anyone recently. If he had no-one would know. Naruto figured that Gaara would hunt down all witnesses, kill the witnesses, and kill other witnesses of the killing of the first witnesses so he was unnoticed...if that made any sense at all.

As Gaara's jade eyes looked over Neji, then to Naruto for a brief moment, he closed the door and walked off to another room down the hall. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Naruto whispered.

"....Er...g-good luck surviving dude. He looks like he's gonna kill you in your sleep. You better stay on his good side Neji..and I thought I had it bad..."

"..Don't have to tell me twice.."

* * *

As Shikamaru opened the door to his dormitory lazily, he had witnessed Kiba slipping his shirt from his broad, muscly chest, and with a soft sigh, removed the key from its slot and sealed the door behind him.

The dorm was identical, once again to every other dorm on this floor, only this one must have been the untidiest. Various items of clothing were already scattered across Kiba's bed, around the floor and even on-top of the desks. How they got there Shikamaru didn't want to know, and so he ignored his roommate and was occupied with settling in himself.

"Oi Shikamaru! Once we've unpacked and everything, let's go to see Neji and Naruto. He said that we should all go out. You up for it?" Kiba asked, as he pulled down a black short-sleeved T-Shirt with red stitching of a skull adorning the front. Shikamaru only shrugged and unzipped one of the suitcases, opening the wardrobe on his side of the room (the left) and filling it with the necessary clothing.

Kiba pulled one of the luggage's on the bed and opened it to reveal quite an assortment of objects, varying from a hi-fi system to food. Half of his clothes were littering the floor, but Shikamaru ordered him to clean up otherwise he'd call Naruto and tell him to forget about going out.

How he was going to cope with Kiba he didn't know.

* * *

The room was completely silent. Not a sound uttered from the dorm except from the light breathing of Naruto on his bed. His roommate had not returned from wherever he went which was fine on Naruto's part, as he decided to get dressed for the boys to go out. Standing up and stretching his tiresome limbs above his head, the blonde opened his mahogany wardrobe and shuffled around for another orange shirt with black embroidery of a nine-tailed fox, the tails stretching out from the front of the shirt to the back. Sighing softly to nothing in particular, Naruto had found his favourite shirt and pulled off the cloth he currently wore, his upper body exposed for a couple of moments before the soft fabric enveloped his skin.

As if on time, 'Fighting Dreamers' shattered the silence that engulfed Naruto, a vibrating sound uttered along with it as it buzzed off of the bedside table and landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'. Picking up his abandoned phone, the blonde flipped it open and placed the receiver to his ear.

"Yeah?"

_"Yo."_

"Hey Kiba, you got everyone ready yeah?"

_"Yeah. We're going to the ground floor in a sec. You ready?"_

"Yeah I am. Let's get going."

_"Yeah...where are we going exactly?"_

Naruto softly chuckled into his phone, walking towards the end of the bed and grabbing his shoes, resting one leg on the other as he strapped them on. "I heard from one of the people we were passing that there's gonna be a party tonight in the main hall. Everyone else was talking about it as well, so we're going there ok?"

Silence. _"..You sure Naruto?"_

"Yeah! And the students from the years above us are going to be there as well! Kind of like a school get-together. It'll be our only chance to make some more friends right?"

_"Yeah let's go for it!"_

_**"Shut up Kiba..." **_A lazy voice sighed over the other end of the phone. Only one person would use such a tone.

"I'm coming out of my room now ok? See you later." Naruto closed his mobile, stuffing it in his jeans pocket and straightening out his orange shirt. Reaching for a belt hanging off the edge of the bed, the blonde slipped it through the belt loops and fastened it at the front, the buckle of a fox glittering below his stomach.

* * *

WHAT HAPPENS NOW?!

What will the party be like?

Who is going to be there?

What controversies will arise in the next chapter?

So many questions, and so little time to explain...only one way to know??

Read the next chapter: Party of A Nightmare ––– Kinda gives it away doesn't it?? xD

R&R please!


	3. Party Of A Nightmare

Hey! This was so much fun writing!!

Just to let you know, this is going to be a story where the plot builds up, and not a one-time fling ok?

There is slight yaoi in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy, and please review!! I need your reviews to elaborate on the story so your ideas could be mixed into the batch!!

On with the story!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_"I'm coming out of my room now ok? See you later." Naruto closed his mobile, stuffing it in his jeans pocket and straightening out his orange shirt. Reaching for a belt hanging off the edge of the bed, the blonde slipped it through the belt loops and fastened it at the front, the buckle of a fox glittering below his stomach._

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

It was time. If there wasn't a better opportunity to show your true self, then he didn't know what was. On the ground floor of the Dormitories, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru sat in the now crowded space, waiting for their hyper blonde to randomly pop out of nowhere. Honestly, what was taking him?

On the next floor up, Naruto was waiting patiently for the students to slowly disappear so he could actually fit in an elevator. There were two to choose from, and, obviously, their personal lift was occupied. Sighing loudly and mockingly thanking his luck, Naruto turned around and walked to the other side of the corridor before the elevator opened to reveal students from higher years. Running to catch his transport, the blonde flung himself into the lift, panting softly as he regained his posture and adjusted his clothing.

He was then, after what seemed like a couple of seconds, aware of the three occupants inside the small space. One of the males, or rather, what looked like a male failed an attempt of stifling his laughter, a chunk of long blonde hair covering one eye and the rest of it pulled back in a high pony-tail. Wearing a tight black shirt and dark-blue denim jeans which hugged his hips comfortably, the blonde, Deidara, grinned at the younger male who had entered the lift, his blue eyes seeming to pierce through Naruto.

The other who was relaxing against the silver rail jutting from the metal at the back of the elevator seemed rather emotionless, and reminded Naruto of his bastard roommate, Sasuke. They looked very alike, however this particular person was taller, and his raven hair longer than the Uchiha's which settled comfortably across his shoulder-blades. His face was more defined, sporting a deadly smirk, similar to Sasuke's and he proudly wore a blood-red shirt stopping at his naval, complimented with tight black-leather pants. Itachi Uchiha.

The last of the three occupants seemed distant. There was no movement that implied he even acknowledged the blonde let alone look at him. Dressed in a dark red shirt and black denim jeans, the short red-head gave the impression of loneliness and isolation, which were somewhat conveyed through his grey eyes. Sasori.

As Naruto examined each one briefly, he noticed that they all wore rings on one particular finger and their appendages were painted black. Who were they exactly?

Realising how rude he must've seemed to the elders, the blonde raised a hand to the back of his head and ruffled the spikes apologetically, a nervous laugh finally breaking through as the doors closed behind him, the lift making Naruto jerk forwards, and, into the elder Uchiha. Immediately thrusting his hands out, he landed in the other's chest, Itachi catching the blonde in one swift movement with one hand around his waist.

Looking to the raven, who was now smirking visibly, loosened the hold around Naruto's waist, said person stepping backwards instantly after their close proximity and bowed in embarrassment, but that was only to hide the blush that threatened to break free.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He tried to say, but his voice was slowly faltering.

Now both Deidara and Sasori watched the blonde closely, interest evident in their eyes. Oh how amusing this was going to be.

Itachi walked forward and moved his hand underneath Naruto's chin, using enough force to gently raise his flushed face.

"Be careful next time.." Itachi whispered huskily, before pulling back to give the blonde time to straighten up.

"I-I will...er....what's your name?" He questioned.

"My name? Uchiha Itachi. This is Deidara.." He pointed to his right. "..And this is Sasori. We're all third years." He then pointed to his left. Naruto acknowledged both of them and flashed them his signature grin.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! A first ye-...wait. You're Uchiha Itachi?!" He almost screamed out, realisation hitting home once the name processed in his brain.

All three wincing just as Sasuke had done in the dorm, Itachi nodded his head, one eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

"Yes. Why?" Curiosity was now slipping through the elder Uchiha. He was definitely amused.

"Oh...er...You're brother's a complete ass! He's my dorm mate for this year." He began to shout yet again, the rage almost visible, non-existent steam rolling off of his form as anger was apparent in the bright sapphire orbs.

Itachi chuckled coldly at the thought of his brother sharing his room with such an oblivious, hyper-active, and bright male. Naruto was the last person Sasuke would probably want as a friend and first on his list to kill. _Poor Naruto.._ He thought, and his two friends had thought the same thing.

"He can be like that at times. You should just bear with it." The lift came to a stop, and the elevator doors pinged open, informing the four occupants that they had reached the ground floor. All males stepping out of the somewhat crammed space, Naruto's eyes fell upon his three friends waving at him not too far away.

Looking back to Itachi, the blonde smiled, about to bow but thought of what had happened the previous time he did, and so straightened himself up again.

"Er...thanks.." He said, raising his hand to ruffle his spikes once again.

"Anytime. We must depart from here. It's been a pleasure meeting you Naruto-kun."

The use of his first name shocked him for a brief moment before he dismissed it. "You too Uchiha-san..!"

"Call me Itachi.."

"Erm...ok...See ya in the main hall then Itachi!" And with that, the blonde male jogged off to join his friends, oblivious to the three people he had just abandoned and the looks he was receiving.

Deidara walked to the side of Itachi and spoke softly for only the three to hear.

"Uzumaki Naruto huh?"

Sasori had also joined the two. "Do you think he will be of some use Itachi-sama?"

Itachi stared as Kiba caught Naruto in a head-lock and began to give him a noogie, a small, devilish grin playing at the Uchiha's lips.

"...There's no doubt he can help with tormenting Sasuke...besides, there are benefits on how to make the next move. He's pretty cute."

* * *

All four proceeding to the main hall, where mostly all of the students were happily mingling away, dancing to the heavy beat that pounded through the almost sound-proof walls and vibrated throughout the moving bodies, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto glided through the different groups and sets of students that had now taken their place inside. A huge bowl of juice sat peacefully on one of the stretched tables, foods of all kinds littering the cloth as many picked from them, having a laugh and simply enjoying themselves. The chairs that were scattered across the floor were nowhere to be seen, but they didn't care, or noticed. It was just one hell of a party.

Naruto being Naruto, walked through the crowds and became invisible only seconds later. The three dispersed in order to find their blonde, but he was not in sight. The blue-eyed male twisted through the dancing bodies on the stage and began to dance along with them, the music contributing to his sudden rush of adrenaline that resonated throughout the entire room. In a matter of minutes, the blonde was feeling excitement on a whole new level as different bodies, both male and female closed in on him and began to brush against his own figure, his mind somewhere else.

Because of his sudden intent to dance, Naruto hadn't noticed the pairs of eyes watching only him, examining the way he was swiftly flexing his arms, his hips continuously shifting from side to side as his body became one with the music. Itachi, who was making his way to the unoccupied punch with a rather tall male with light-brunette hair infused with tint of red, and many piercings scattered across his face, nudged the male, Pein, in the arm and, from his jacket, pulled out an alcoholic beverage. Unseen to the supervising teachers and students, he tipped the content into the juice and stirred it with the ladle.

"This should spice things up a bit." Itachi mused, before returning to mingle in the darkness, watching the blonde carefully.

Unknowing to said blonde, Naruto decided it was time to have a drink and loosen up a bit more. This was a welcoming party for them so he should take advantage of it. Walking off of the stage and to the contaminated juice, he picked up a cup in one hand, the ladle in the other, and scooped up the liquid into his cup. There he downed the reddish beverage, and refilled his cup, repeating the same action. The last time he filled his cup, he was walking back up to the stage, drinking the fluid as he mingled with the sweaty bodies. Crushing the plastic cup in his hand, Naruto felt a wave of adrenaline once again pulse through his veins, although this time was different, but he was having too much fun to care.

As time passed and the sun had now retired to the darkest depths of the Earth, the atmosphere had seemed to become too intense and too intimate. The dancers were now grinding on one another, and from afar, Itachi was enjoying the view. Naruto was squashed between one female and one male, the female in front and the male behind. The blonde was grinding both backwards and forwards, leaning his head back onto the shoulder behind him, his tongue darting out to swipe at his dry lips.

His eyes scrutinised the student he was dancing with. Short, black hair that framed his face, pale skin, and a seductive smile unmistakably plastered on his face, his attire consisting of a black shirt stopping above his navel, and tight black jeans to match, similar to that of Itachi's dress. Smirking, the raven moistened his lips and spoke while grinding against the blonde.

"What's your name...?" He breathed out, obviously exhausted from the non-stop dancing but loud enough for the other to hear.

"....Naruto..first year...yours?" He panted, unbeknownst to him why he hadn't pulled away after realising it was a guy. He was just having too much fun for him to care.

"..Sai...second year.." He whispered, tilting his head to softly nibble at Naruto's earlobe, the blonde submitting to the elder's advances as he parted his lips, the female now moving onto grind against someone else. All of the while, Sasuke, who had been unseen for a while leaned against one of the pillars, his eyes moving from Itachi to Naruto, knowing that he would be his new prey. If he didn't do something, then he knew Naruto would indeed pay the price and become either a sex slave or...possibly something worse.

Not wanting to think about that any longer, the young Uchiha made his move. However, as soon as his eyes departed from Itachi, said male looked to his brother, his smirk apparent and his mind set.

He wanted the blonde, and it seemed Sasuke was going to try and prevent that from happening. This was going to be more amusing that he thought were possible!

Dodging and grimacing through the many females that tried to grind on him, the Uchiha finally moved to Naruto who was now facing Sai, both of their hips grinding with the music with Sai's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. If he knew better, he would've thought Naruto was gay, and he had thought that from when they began their grinding session. Walking up to them and latching onto Naruto's arm, Sasuke pulled him out of the elder's grip and through the crowd, leaving a smirking and satisfied second year to dance on his own. Naruto, who had been interrupted, pushed Sasuke behind the curtains of the stage and shoved him against the wall, fist clenching in his black dress-shirt.

"Waa da fuck d'you do 'at Uchiha?!" He breathed, still exhausted, but the anger was blatant in his tone. What made the Uchiha cringe was the alcohol that stained Naruto's breath. He reeked with it. If the speech didn't give anything away, then he didn't know what did.

"You've been drinking...Jackass..." Naruto growled and pounded his unoccupied fist against the wall, and right next to the raven's head.

"...I on'y dr'nk da juush on na tchable!" Sasuke then switched their positions, so now Naruto was leant against the wall. Now that he had settled down, it looked as if the fatigue was finally registering.

"...The drink...it must've been spiked...Shit. Why do you have to be such a retard..." He spoke to himself more than to Naruto, his eyes cast over the bodies who had most likely been consumed by the alcohol.

"..'m not a rechard.....Cheme..!" He slurred, his eye-sight slowly faltering to the point where his vision became blurry, and his figure used Sasuke for support. It seemed that because his body was no longer producing energy to dance, tiredness was engulfing him sooner than it was meant to.

"....Sas...uke.." He had whispered, before all systems had shut down in his body and the blonde passed out.

* * *

The dorms were deserted. Almost every student belonging to the college were having fun in the main hall, grinding and passing out, throwing up, drinking, and most of all, rioting. Not knowing how someone could even attend something like that, Sasuke carried a passed out Naruto in his arms, one arm secured underneath his knees and another supporting his back. The raven had an idea on who spiked the drink, simply because the blonde was intoxicated and Itachi's eyes were full of lust. That was something Sasuke didn't like to see.

Opening the private 1st year elevator, the younger Uchiha pushed the button and the doors closed, his obsidian orbs travelling down to the blonde in his arms as he examined him.

_'...He's not bad looking...' _Sasuke thought, before his eyes suddenly widened. His cheeks were beginning to appear slightly flushed, a pink tint covering his face as the elevator doors opened and he walked to his dorm door. Why did he think that? Ok, so the blonde was attractive...beyond attractive...a gorgeous blonde-haired, blue-eyed, not to mention naturally tanned male. Any guy would fall for him, but if it wasn't for his dobe-ish personality then Sasuke too would have at least thought about being bi-curious.

Not wanting to think of this while holding the blonde, the young Uchiha curled his arm further around the boy to reach into said boy's pocket, finding his key and slotting it in the door.

Once they were inside with door locked, Sasuke manoeuvred over to Naruto's bed, settling him gently upon the silken sheets. The blonde stirred gently, his eyes beginning to unseal as the blurry vision of Sasuke came into view. Reaching a tanned hand upwards to softly touch the figure, he whispered a "Sa..suke..?", unknowing whether the being in front of him was indeed his room-mate, but as his hand touched the side of the Uchiha's face, Naruto's vision became clearer, and the blue-eyed male could now see the expression Sasuke was giving. He looked the same as he was back in the lift: flushed cheeks, and widened eyes. Because Naruto knew who it was, a smile played on his lips. _'Well, at least it wasn't some random guy...Thank God it was teme...' _He thought, before a huge grin was plastered on his drunken features. Grabbing Sasuke's black dress shirt, he pulled the raven to the bed and was able to straddle him just as the Uchiha hit the mattress.

"Fuck!...Naruto what the hell are you doing?! Get the fuck off me!" Sasuke screamed, his pride seeming to slowly dissolve as burning abysmal orbs stared through the blonde now straddling his hips.

"...Y'know...you look a lot like the guy I was dancing with..." Naruto stated casually, leaning forwards and closer to Sasuke to get a good look of him, his head tilting to the side rather innocently. "...maybe you're better..." Obviously, Naruto was still drunk, and the Uchiha could tell, but why couldn't his limbs move?! His head was sending double the signals plus warning alarms to get them moving, but they weren't responding. He was soon going to go into a panic attack if Naruto leant any closer.

And indeed, the blonde leant closer to his room-mate, one hand raised to gently caress his soft pink lips. "...I wonder..." Naruto said to himself. "...what they'll taste like.." At that moment, Sasuke's eyes widened completely, the blush deepening immediately on his cheeks. Why was the dobe saying this all of sudden? Why did the Uchiha feel so weak..why _was _he so weak?! Raising a hand, Sasuke pushed it against Naruto's chest, wanting nothing more to do with what he called 'sick gay fantasies', but Naruto, as quick as lightning, grabbed both arms which belonged to the Uchiha and secured them above his head.

"...You're not going anywhere." Naruto whispered seductively, blatantly licking his lips for Sasuke to watch. "..I'm not going...until I know what you taste like.." The many things that swept through Sasuke's mind at that moment was unbelievable! He didn't know such things could haunt his thoughts, but a sudden adrenaline rush could be felt in the pit of his stomach as he replayed Naruto's words.

Removing his prodding finger from Sasuke's mouth, the blonde smiled provocatively and leant forwards, their lips brushing for just a moment before they completed latched together into a deep kiss. The Uchiha's mind had then stopped working. As he looked to the male above him, he could see that Naruto's eyes had slipped shut for the duration of the kiss, and could feel his tongue prodding at his own lips. He didn't know that the blonde could be such a good kisser, and more-so to the fact that warmth filled throughout his systems. Uzumaki Naruto had indeed stolen his first kiss. After many many years shoving men and women away from his personal space, the seal was finally broken. Should he respond? The feeling was indescribable but he couldn't bring himself to continue it. As the Uchiha struggled, twisting his body in order to throw a certain blonde off, said blonde growled in the kiss and nipped harshly at Sasuke's lower lip, a gasp echoing around their room. Naruto used this opportunity to slide his tongue inside of the raven's mouth and finally taste what he had craved.

It was a combination of flavours. A faint tint of chocolate, caramel and..mint? Either way, what he could taste was indeed forbidden, yet he desired more of it. Feeling that the Uchiha had indeed stopped struggling, Naruto released the grip on his wrists, and instead placed his hand to run through black raven locks, pulling Sasuke deeper into the kiss. The Uchiha at this point couldn't care anymore. He could taste the alcohol and ramen from Naruto, yet he too now had the desire to further their kiss. He thought to himself that maybe he was being intoxicated, or maybe because it was the blonde that fried his sensible circuits, but his arm still wrapped around the blue-eyed male's back, his other clamping down on blonde locks. Since when did he like getting kissed by this dobe?!

Naruto's eyes had widened once Sasuke was indeed responding to the kiss, and so used one hand to unfasten the buttons on the black dress shirt worn by the Uchiha, his fingers itching to explore the hot body underneath his own. But Sasuke thought otherwise, and, with a rise of power, threw Naruto off of his form and onto the other side of the bed, his pants heavy and his lungs screaming for air. What the fuck just happened?! Now out of the state of shock Sasuke had succumbed to, he traced his slight swollen lips with the tip of his index finger, his eyes glued to the blonde who confused him so.

As the intoxicated blonde looked to Sasuke, his eyes slowly closed, a soft "...Sorry..." escaping before his conscious was swept into complete darkness, which much resembled the Uchiha himself. Sasuke sighed loudly, one hand clutching his head as he repeated what had just happened. Chewing on his lower lip, he glimpsed over to Naruto before making sure his keys were in his pocket before leaving their dorm.

* * *

OMG!! o.O

Where did my Sasu-chan go?!

T_T...Even I don't know yet...^~^

Please review so I know what to put in the next chapter, entitled Escape From Fate!

Who is it that needs to escape from his fate? Er....o.O

Thanks for reading!


	4. Escape From Fate

FINALLY the 4th Chapter is up!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I needed some inspiration...and...I got some ^~^

This took me quite a while to write as well, but I did it in a day which meant I had a very...very nice sleep :)

Please review!

On with the story!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_As the intoxicated blonde looked to Sasuke, his eyes slowly closed, a soft "...Sorry..." escaping before his conscious was swept into complete darkness, which much resembled the Uchiha himself. Sasuke sighed loudly, one hand clutching his head as he repeated what had just happened. Chewing on his lower lip, he glimpsed over to Naruto before making sure his keys were in his pocket before leaving their dorm._

_–––≈RECAP≈–––_

* * *

The night sent a rush through Sasuke that he couldn't understand as he walked through the premises, the music still pounding inside of the main hall. Many people had taken their liking to one spot on the College grounds and simply made-out, not a care in the world of who was going to be watching their intimacy. This had just brought back the memories of what had happened previously, agitating the young Uchiha more-so than necessary.

It wasn't the fact that he kissed someone, it was the fact he was a guy...who he had just met...who was drunk...and made him question his preference. What was the tragedy in that? Obviously, Sasuke knew immediately why it was so God-damned important!

Running one hand absent-mindedly through his rather dishevelled locks, the male eyed the campus before realising he had no-where to go. Maybe it was safe to go back to his dorm. Maybe he could get a good night's rest without having any suspicions of what was going to happen in the darkness. Maybe, if he was that stupid, he'd believe that, but things were too confusing for Sasuke to handle, yet he didn't know what else to do. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and followed the path to the dormitories, eagerly wishing for the blonde to still be asleep.

* * *

In the confinements of another dormitory, Gaara had just returned from the College party, his eyes rather heavy even though he had barely done anything at all, unless you count standing there with your arms crossed as a form of movement. Shutting the door behind him, he was expecting for a 'thud' indicating the door was closed, although it never came. Turning around, he had seen Neji was the thing that prevented the door from closing, and simply laid down on his bed, kicking his shoes off to rest his feet above the covers. Looking at the wall opposite, Gaara scanned the rather dull colour before his attention turned to the pale-eyed and flushed-looking male, a non-existent brow raising. Why did he look like that?

_'...Did he get laid?' _He wondered, before thinking that it was none of his business and shifted onto his back.

Neji sighed loudly and pressed a palm to his head, breathing slightly heavily as he removed his shoes with his feet. He knew the punch was going to be spiked, and yet drank it anyway. What an asshole. _'My head...I may have drank too much...' _The Hyuuga looked to Gaara who just laid there, lifeless on his mattress before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, his back, waist and shoulders exposed for Gaara to see. Although he wasn't particularly looking at anything, the red-head decided to sneak a peek, and gazed at the milky skin that was Neji's back. He had to admit himself, and only to himself, that there wasn't a flaw visible. No cut, no bruise, no nothing.

Turning around, Neji was about to undo the fastening on his jeans before he inwardly smirked, his head tilted to the side for more exposure of his neck, even though Gaara's eyes were fixed upon the Hyuuga's body. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that he raised his blank stare to meet Neji's eyes.

"..See something you like?" He asked, wondering whether he was hallucinating why Gaara had such an interest in his body, no matter how vile to Neji that sounded.

The other male continued to stare. Just stare. "...And if I do?" He asked bluntly, his eyes lowering to prove a point. He was just messing with the Hyuuga, seeing as he was drunk, but he had nothing else to do. Because he had nothing to drink, or more like refused to drink, Gaara had not succumbed to the alcohol, therefore left the party early and therefore couldn't think of anything else. What was he supposed to do?

Manipulate someone else. That was the only decent and amusing thing that popped into his head, and so stuck with it.

"..." Neji stood there in silence before walking up to Gaara, somehow not afraid of him. He felt that the alcohol did wonders when it came to boosting confidence, and here he was, in Gaara's face, not backing down. Like hell he'd do that sober. "You have an interest in me?" Neji asked curiously.

Gaara knew this was more amusing by the second.

"...And if I do?" He repeated, liking the way this seemed to go.

Neji growled underneath his breath and shook his head. "..You're not getting any of this..."

"..And if I do?" Gaara repeated yet again, the Hyuuga's blood beginning to boil at the sound of the same question repeated. Leaning forward, he grabbed a hold of the other's collar and pulled him up to a sitting position, Neji standing at the side of the bed.

"Say that....One more time..." He threatened, twisting his hand into the cloth known as Gaara's dress shirt.

The red-head simply leaned forward as their noses almost touched, whispering softly yet deadly. ".......And If I do?" He smirked, knowing that Neji was going to blow because of the constant repeated question. For some reason, torturing this Hyuuga seemed more enjoyable than he thought. He had now decided. Neji Hyuuga was his new play toy.

After his previous pet somehow escaping his house (something which baffles all), Gaara had become bored easily and so, moved to destruction. It was just about the only thing that kept him occupied enough not to kill someone.

Both males glared at each other, although more intensity was radiating off of Neji's person. Something was about to happen. You could tell from the sheer velocity of anger.

Neji had then pulled Gaara and threw him onto the floor, a smirk rising to his features once the other hit the ground. It was slightly surprising to Gaara, even though he had anticipated something like this, but the thought of Neji possessing power such as what he had just witnessed was intriguing.

_'This is getting better by the minute...'_ Gaara thought, before swiping his feet at the other's shins and hit a strike. The male standing was knocked off of his feet and hit the ground, the red-head taking this as an advantage to top the brunette.

Gazing down into the depths of pale eyes, Gaara tilted his head to the side once his face was void of emotion, a hand trailing up the jugular vein of Neji's neck before his fingers wrapped around the other's throat. Immediately, the drunken brunette began to thrive underneath the one in control, his hands struggling to release the grasp around his neck. Already he was losing breath, but didn't have the energy to push Gaara away. There was the fact that he was drunk, and that he now couldn't breathe. What was he supposed to do?!

"...Submit to me." Gaara demanded, as if Neji had no say in the matter, and looking at his predicament, it truly seemed as if he had no say. All the Hyuuga could do was nod his head lightly, his vision beginning to falter at the loss of oxygen. It was then that the red-head loosened his grip and began to slowly stroke the male's cheek, emotion of dominance evident in his eyes.

"...You're my new pet." He said triumphantly, removing himself from the other's body, only to dip his hand into one of the drawers. Rummaging around, Gaara pulled out what he was looking for and smirked, pushing the drawer shut and returning to straddle Neji's hips. Lifting his head, Gaara wrapped a black spiked collar around the Hyuuga's neck, adjusting it to the front before he pulled back and appreciated his handiwork. Was it him or did Neji really suit slutty accessories?

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his dormitory and softly closed it, noticing that Naruto hadn't moved since he departed for a breath of fresh air. Not that he was surprised, the young Uchiha sighed softly and slipped his shoes off, pushing them underneath his bed and reaching for his night-shorts tucked neatly inside his top draw. Removing his clothing, he eyed the blonde-haired teen snoring quietly upon his bed before slipping his shorts on, a soft sigh of relief escaping as the silk tickled his legs comfortably. Pulling back the duvet covers of his bed, Sasuke turned off the light after glancing at Naruto, walking back to his bed and slipping underneath the covers.

It was only a matter of time before he fell into a deep sleep, but thoughts couldn't help but indulge him with other problems.

Naruto was drunk, so would he remember what they did earlier on that night? What if he didn't remember, and the only person harbouring any signs of discomfort would be himself? Naruto was pretty attractive; everyone knew this, and yet why did it have to be him that he kissed? He would laugh if the blonde had any physical attraction to the Uchiha, only because they were complete opposites. Yet his thoughts continued.

_'Opposites attract...would that be for....mine and Naruto's case? No! I won't accept such foul thoughts! We are too opposite, and so will not attract simply because of the willpower we have __**not**__ to stick together! Why am I getting so worked up over this? He's a guy, I'm a guy, so there's nothing to it. I don't like guys and I don't like girls...but...he did take my first kiss, and it felt...oddly comforting...WAIT!'_

Sasuke shifted in his sleep, obviously confused about this so much he was discussing it with himself in his sleep. _'Go to sleep Sasuke. Tomorrow, just go about your normal daily life. Ignore the dobe and go...hang out with Gaara or something...Sai can fucking kiss my ass that little shit...but the way they were dancing..Naruto's sure to be gay! FUCK! Fuck off....fuck off....fuck off...' _He repeated, doing all it took to repel the thoughts of Naruto from his excruciatingly painful head.

* * *

Everyone had retired for the night in the very early hours of the morning.

Sasuke was contemplating deep in his sleep whether to ignore or simply kill the blonde male, Naruto was snoring loudly on his bed, Neji had somehow passed out after his and Gaara's antics on the floor and was carried and settled on his bed, Gaara was sleeping soundly in his bed, Kiba was pissed out of his head and crashed on the floor beside his drawers, Shikamaru was lazily sleeping, and Itachi was chuckling at what he could see in the different rooms.

_**EARLIER~**_

He wouldn't be Itachi Uchiha and not bug every room with a video camera and audio. This meant that he knew what each student below the third years were doing, and this amused him to no end. Neji and Gaara surprised him somewhat, and knew their relationship would be a SadoMasochism due to Gaara's possessiveness, but he couldn't help but congratulate them.

"Look at that." Itachi beckoned to the other third years: Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Pein. Kisame's skin was a more than unusual colour, and seemed paler than death itself. It was so pale he looked blue, not to mention his somewhat beady eyes and a mouth full of sharp, white teeth. Pein was just as unusual, with three piercings running through the bridge of his nose horizontally, snake bites, and multiple piercings on each ear.

All four gazed at the TV screen that interested Itachi and all smirked, Deidara being the one to speak first.

"That looks like fun, un!"

"...Indeed." Pein added. Gaara couldn't help but remind him of himself. He'd be a good seme, and possibly, if the other played their cards right, a satisfying uke. Sasori just continued to stare at the two males and Kisame chuckled deeply behind them all.

It was then that Itachi decided to spy on his brother and his centre object of want: Naruto. Pressing '054' on the remote keypad, the television screen changed to the designated room, and what they all saw shocked them, Itachi more than anyone else.

There was Sasuke and Naruto, kissing each other fervently upon Naruto's bed, and it looked as if the Uchiha was...responding? Itachi's eyebrow furrowed gently as he continued to watch, all the other members shifting their gaze to the elder Uchiha, and then back to the screen in curiosity.

It was only a few minutes later when Itachi clenched his fist.

"......Sasuke..." He whispered, standing up from the chair he was residing in. "He can't be an uke! I will not allow it! Uchiha's are meant to be dominant for the most. The only exception is when we are willing to try something new." Itachi ranted, now glaring at the screen which held Sasuke pushing off Naruto.

Deidara and Sasori both looked at each other, and the backed away slowly, wanting Itachi to take out his stress on anything **but** them.

"Itachi-sama, as you can see, Sasuke is still the dominant one. Besides, it was your fault in the first place." Pein said softly, his tongue fiddling with one of the snake bites as he waited for an answer. It was true.

"...I guess I am at fault here, and as I recall Naruto had plenty to drink." The Uchiha sighed at the thought of what he had originally planned to put in the drink. "Thank goodness I didn't pour in ecstasy or we'd have a real problem..." He said, before seating himself back into the chair.

_**~PRESENT~**_

The time was at the point where no activity was happening in any of the rooms. To say that it was boring was an understatement, yet Itachi continued to flick channels. He didn't know what he was to find, but he had nothing else better to do.

Deidara was sitting by Itachi's feet, playing with a ball of clay he found laying around, whilst Kisame and Sasori had retreated to their rooms for the night. Pein was softly leaning against the chair the Uchiha was sitting on.

"...I will indeed control this year of the school." Itachi muttered, as if reassuring himself that was what he was going to do.

Pein looked at him, eyeing his long, raven and sleek hair before replying. "And how do you propose of doing it?"

"I am going to manipulate anyone that catches my eye. My first target?..." Itachi took in a deep breath, Pein waiting for him to finish and Deidara looking up at what the answer was. "...Sasuke."

Both males widened their eyes, not anticipating that name.

"Why Sasuke? I thought you were interested in the blonde boy?" Pein suggested.

"I am, but, for me to break him, I must break those dear to him first."

Deidara somewhat gulped at the evil, malicious glint now seen in Itachi's eyes.

"...But he's your brother, un..." Deidara added, his blue eyes gazing to the side as if to not meet the Uchiha's gaze.

"Sasuke being my brother will make things all the more...interesting." He finalised, drumming his free hand on the side of the chair. Not wanting to argue or knock some sense into Itachi, Pein bowed his head low enough to swipe his tongue across the forbidden flesh that was Itachi's neck, before pulling back and licking his lips.

Itachi's eyes had slowly closed at the contact, his head tilting back for touches that were much later denied.

"Good night Itachi-sama." Pein said softly, before retiring to his own room, a soft 'click' indicating he shut the door.

Deidara shifted from his cross-legged position and onto his feet, yawning loudly and looking to Itachi who still had his eyes closed.

"Itachi-sama?" He said, pressing one knee to the side of the chair and lifting himself up. The tired Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and stared at the blonde now above him, wondering what he was going to do. Whatever it was, he was anticipating it.

"Deidara..." He whispered, his weary arms raising to encircle the blonde's slender waist and bring him forward, Deidara's head lowering to softly capture Itachi's lips in a heated kiss. It had only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to let Itachi's taste linger in the blonde's mouth, something that he would go to sleep peacefully with. However, Itachi wasn't near as finished. He crashed their lips together in a sign of need and attention, his hands now gripping Deidara's hips as he massage his buttocks through his clothing, receiving a soft mewl from the blonde. He smirked seductively, bucking his hips upwards to send wanted friction through both of their bodies, Itachi suppressing a shiver and muffled moan so the others couldn't hear them.

It wasn't long before they were both in desire of release, yet Itachi was sadistic enough to deny both of them their climax, only prolonging the pleasure until the next day. To have sex now would not only anger their other roommates, but also give them permission to join in whenever they please. That was one rule, one ground rule of living in their dorm-apartment filled with six males, and losing it now would only cause mayhem. Besides, he and Deidara were sleepy, yet both denied it.

After a couple of minutes of unheard kisses and a touching session via their bodies, both Itachi and Deidara gave up for the morning, the Uchiha switching off his equipment and the blonde already walking to his separate room to catch a good night's rest.

From the sounds of things, Kisame, Pein and Sasori were already asleep, however, his cousin, Madara Uchiha was no-where to be seen since they broke up for the holidays two months prior. Not bothering with him, Itachi turned off the lights and retreated to his room, where a plush, red and black king-size bed beckoned him to take his rest.

* * *

To be honest....I have NO idea what happens next...T_T

I'd be more than happy for some of your ideas though!! ^~^

Can't wait to hear!


	5. Passion Is A Virtue

Konnichiwa!

I am sorry it's been so so so long since I've updated, but this year is really important for me! T_T

I mean, exams, studying, trying to get perfect grades, all of that takes a toll on my health you know!

But I needed to think of the people who like the story, so I decided to keep it going!

I hope you like it! It's my fave chapter by far I think :)

Nice amount of yaoi, but I'm slowly building it up!

Hope you enjoy!

x

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_From the sounds of things, Kisame, Pein and Sasori were already asleep, however, his cousin, Madara Uchiha was no-where to be seen since they broke up for the holidays two months prior. Not bothering with him, Itachi turned off the lights and retreated to his room, where a plush, red and black king-size bed beckoned him to take his rest._

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

The sun had slowly rose into the reddened sky of the early morning. Mostly everyone had awoke from their slumber, some grabbed their pillows and forced it over their head to sleep through the day, and others welcomed the morning with a good old stretch and a jaw-breaking yawn. Sasuke on the other hand had slept roughly throughout the entire night thanks to his roommate, and Naruto was still fast asleep, his mouth hanging open and his leg dangling from the edge of the bed. Typical.

As the Uchiha woke from his interrupted sleep, he silently yawned into his hand and opened his eyes slowly, immediately squinting at the light tumbling into the room. Honestly, Uchiha's were **not** morning people. As he stood up on both feet, he made his way to the joint bathroom to have a nice, long, peaceful shower without the noise of a certain blonde. Turning on the tap with his right hand and his form gently bent, Sasuke sighed almost loud enough for the other male to hear, but he just wanted to leave the room as soon as possible.

Shutting the door and stripping himself of clothes, he stepped into the shower with a satisfied release of breath and tilted his head back underneath the water, his raven hair sticking immediately to the side of his face. Thoughts were still however on the blonde in the next room. Why was he so aware of this? It irked him to no end, but he knew ever since he woke up that it was because of that kiss. His first kiss, stolen by a blonde-haired dobe. His virgin lips were violated by a drunken, tanned stranger! He wasn't going to get away with this!

At this moment however, Sasuke was unaware of the blonde that had just slipped out of unconsciousness and returned to reality. He stretched his arms above his head and moved himself from the bed. It seemed that he didn't remember anything of yesterday, but right now he needed to go for a piss. Walking towards the bathroom without so much of a glance to the Uchiha's bed, Naruto opened the bathroom door, realising only when he was unzipping his jeans that someone was showering.

The rush of the water from the shower-head was too loud for the pale teen to comprehend that there was another in the bathroom. Only when he heard the unnoticeable flush of the toilet was when his eyes widened and a scowl was slowly brought to his unnaturally tiresome face. The blonde zipped up his pants, forcing back a yawn and was about to walk out of the bathroom when his eyes shifted to the side and he gazed upon the glory of a fully naked Uchiha. Now this was something else. It seemed that this triggered a memory pushed back to the farthest reaches of his mind to surface, and with a reddened blush surfacing, the blonde did a once over on his body before speeding out of the room. Sasuke was left there, completely in shock due to what had just occurred. Did Naruto just...check him out? Disbelievingly, the raven finished up his shower quickly to confront Naruto if he could find him, that was, if he hadn't left the room yet.

Grabbing the nearest towel, Sasuke wrapped and secured it around his wet, defined waist, his hair sticking to the sides of his face where the water was still clinging to his body and his footsteps silent. Fortunately, the blonde was still in the room, but sitting on the edge of the bed with his head lowered as if he felt excruciating pain in his stomach. He just didn't want to face the almost-naked Uchiha who he knew was glaring daggers into his dishevelled hair, and also for him not to see the blush that dusted his cheeks only slightly, but it was gone just as it came. He didn't have to worry about the unnecessary blush anymore, and for that, he looked up from his unstraightened position. This was where black obsidian pools fought with the blue depths of the ocean. They were silent, simply exchanging looks but communicating with their sheer will power. In the end however, the blonde couldn't take it and he shifted his head, their eyes losing contact.

Smirking, Sasuke closed the gap between both him and Naruto and gripped his arms, his head snapping up from its previous state. He could feel the wetness of his hands, and the water that dripped down his shoulders, caressing the sun-kissed skin gently and sensually. It made him shiver involuntarily, and the pain in his stomach was forgotten.

Now, should he risk speaking and embarrass himself or keep silent? Well...

"...W-What do you want teme?" He stuttered, obviously without meaning to. This caused the smirk still present to broaden on the porcelain face of the Uchiha.

"I want to know why your eyes were all over me earlier." Sasuke replied defiantly. Would the blonde ever confess? Whilst waiting for an answer, the raven's thumb ran back and forth gently against Naruto's skin, once again causing him to shiver.

"In your dreams!" His eyes pierced into Sasuke's obsidian orbs. "Like hell I'd check you out!" He shouted probably all too loudly, and in his defence, Sasuke used one hand to press his palm against the blonde's mouth, thoroughly silencing him. Sapphire eyes widened only lightly, taking in the situation too many ways. Wow was his mind perverted.

As he was thinking of this, the Uchiha leant closer until only an almost inaudible whisper could be heard.

"Shut the fuck up dobe or I will kill you where you sit."

"..." Like he had a choice. So, his mind did the silent speaking.

_'Who does this guy think he fucking is? He should've pulled the curtain so it was his fucking fault! And I didn't check him out! I just...well...wanted...to see...hnm...how muscly he was? No what the fuck? Wait why did I check him out? The kiss! Shit the kiss..crap he's talking again.'_

"...You remember what happened last night?" Sasuke asked, his voice softening only slightly by the curiosity that now held dominance. He didn't want Naruto to remember, but then again...what was he feeling in all of this? It was too confusing for a stoic guy who was, before this ordeal, possibly asexual. Awaiting a nod to confirm it, the blonde did indeed dip his head and immediately, a sigh escaped him.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He added, pulling his hand away from Naruto's mouth.

"What wrong idea? About you kissing me back? I'm sorry but, you weren't drunk if I recall the taste of your mouth." Naruto smirked at the twitch of Sasuke's eye, but instantly regretted it once he was pinned against the bed he was seated on.

"What the fuck?" Naruto shouted, struggling to get free until he felt a knee between his legs. He froze when it laid on a more..private area of his body, and blue orbs widened once again whilst gazing up into the obsidian abyss. "W-What are you doing Sasuke?" His voice became almost a whisper. It was shaky yes, but it held no fear or anger.

The Uchiha's eyes held that of battling emotions. It was as if he wanted to continue from the previous night, but he didn't know how to go about it. After all, he did have his first kiss with the male pinned down, so for once, without taking any credit to what his brain was saying, he dove in and captured those rosy lips, and instantly they pressed back.

Naruto's arms wound around Sasuke's neck once he was released, whilst the raven poked and prodded at the blonde's lips, pleading for entrance which was promptly accepted. This had now happened for the second time, and yet Sasuke loved it each time their lips had connected...as if it were fate. The blonde moaned as Sasuke dove inside of his mouth with his pink muscle, exploring each crevice and all there was to find as if he were searching for deep treasures. Soon enough, Naruto began to respond with his own tongue, his hands running up and over Sasuke's naked, wet shoulders. Was it him or was this position rather...submissive?

Either way he liked it, but he soon broke off the rough kiss and panted for breath, the Uchiha staring at him through those endless black pools of his. They were irresistible. Biting down on the side of his lip did the tanned male sit up and immediately remove his shirt, showing the defined muscles and stomach, his arms definitely toned to that of a woman's desire. They were not skinny, yet not muscular like a bodybuilder on steroids. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight but didn't comment.

As soon as the piece of material was discarded to the floor, they were at it again, their mouths colliding roughly and sensually, the raven now shifting his body so he was straddling the other male. His back had arched once those tanned hands slid along his back, Sasuke's also remembering the feel of Naruto's back and spine. He felt the towel slowly loosen from his hips, but he didn't care. It would only cause more friction to both him and Naruto, and as the blonde noticed how loose the towel had become, he smirked and had suddenly bucked his hips up, the raven's breath hitching in his throat. He was already half-hard from it, and the towel was doing a bad job trying to hide it.

"..Ha..." Naruto moaned deep inside of his throat, Sasuke parting their kiss only to reattach his lips to the side of Naruto's neck, suckling the skin as if he were desperate for the blood that lived underneath, Naruto's lips parted as moan after moan emitted from him.

Then...

_knock knock knock._

Both males stiffened and stopped their actions immediately because of the knock at the door, and it was none other than Kiba who had banged on the door.

"Oi! Blondie wake up!" Kiba shouted from the hallway, said blonde looking to the raven with a slight flush upon his features.

"Go away dog-breath!"

"No you're coming out whether you like it or not!" Naruto sighed. Well that completely ruined the mood didn't it? Sasuke had already removed himself from Naruto's lap and went on his way to dry himself properly and dress in his attire, aware that his hard-on was still apparent, but he would will it down soon enough. Naruto however was a different case. He sported a raging and stiff erection, and he wanted to attend to it but someone higher up just didn't like him at all.

"Fuck sake OK!" He yelled after Kiba continued his banging on the door, and the harsh sounds had ceased.

"Awesome!" Naruto undressed himself to at least put something clean on, and looking to Sasuke who was now ignoring him, he rolled his eyes and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys and phone, and at last exiting their dorm. However, he had missed the sigh and the glare aimed at him as he left.

* * *

Both Kiba and Naruto took their sweet time to join Shikamaru down in the cafeteria for breakfast. Naruto had been awfully silent on the trip there which is what Kiba had noticed, and he was slightly concerned.

"Dude, what's up?" Kiba asked, curious.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. You should be...I don't know, shouting obscenities about your bastard roommate?" Naruto's widened eyes indicated he was startled that Kiba used such a big word, and the dog-lover grinned because of it, a smugness now etched onto his features. "Yep I used a long word."

The blonde smirked but it soon reverted back to his solemn, almost forlorn expression. "Nah...Sasuke's Sasuke...all roommates are bastards when you don't know them." He finalised after shoving his hands into his pockets, and Kiba decided not to mention anything anymore. He kept quiet for the duration of the time they spent walking to the cafeteria, and he was glad they were able to find it. The rule: follow the crowd.

Walking inside of it, they hadn't realised just how many people were attending the college until now. There were students _everywhere_, and it wasn't even all of them.

"Holy shit..." Kiba whispered under his breath, and they both quickly walked to the food area to order what they wanted to have for the morning. There were nutritious foods such as sushi but Naruto being Naruto ordered the ramen and that was the only thing that was able to shake him out of his gloom that morning.

With Kiba ordering a pork ramen himself, they both sat at Shikamaru who had somehow managed to save a table for them. It was hard to believe but they didn't complain and sat down anyway, the tired teen eating away at his ramen rather slowly, savouring the taste. Kiba, as always, was the first one to talk.

"Hey...where's Neji?"

Naruto had only just noticed their friend wasn't at the table which caused him to pale slightly considering the roommate he was forced to share his room with.

"...He's probably dead."

"What?"

"No seriously!" Naruto tried to reassure Kiba. "You should see his roommate! He's fucking scary! I mean...he _could _kill with looks..." The blonde just shivered at the thought, wondering if Neji was even breathing.

"No way. No-one is that bad."

"No he is!" He growled, seeing that his dog friend wasn't buying it. He ate his ramen, planning to take Shikamaru and Kiba to Neji's room to show them himself.

* * *

It had been such a long night, and when the sun began to ascend into the skies, Neji had awoke, but well after Gaara who didn't even seem to have slept. He only slept for a few hours and then he was up again. As soon as his pale orbs opened and light greeted him, the male groaned and placed a hand on top of his head, gripping the sides in agony. A migraine. Just fucking great. It wasn't until he had sat up that he felt a collar around his neck, and this immediately forced him to remember what happened the previous night.

Well...

...he had the spiked drink, entered the lift, opened his room, fought with Gaara...and then...His eyes widened and he snapped his head over to the red-head's bed, an action he immediately regretted because of the sudden pain it caused. Gaara was sitting there on his bed, browsing through his laptop with legs crossed and back arched outwards in a comfortable position. Judging by the sudden movement, he guessed Neji had remembered their little session last night, and with a smirk did he speak.

"Morning Pet."

Neji growled underneath his breath, and at this did he receive a harsh glare, in which he silenced himself. Gaara moved himself from the bed and stood up, walking gracefully to the side of his roommate's bed before pulling back the covers from his body and using his other hand to grip the collar. He pulled it towards him.

"Do that to me again and I will punish you. Understand _pet_?" Neji nodded his head and gulped, staring at the red-head with almost fearful eyes, but Hyuuga's were one to stand their ground and not become humiliated by something such as this.

When Neji did not respond, Gaara grabbed his chin roughly and pulled him forwards so their lips were barely touching. "I said...understand Pet?"

The brunette didn't know how to react to the close proximity of the two, but in the end he decided to answer to protect his dignity and his life.

"Yes...Gaara."

"Gaara what?"

No you had to be kidding. Was he really going so far?

"..Gaara...-sama..." He whispered, gritting his teeth, but at the smooth, almost silken strokes on the side of his cheek, Neji wondered how Gaara could even possess the skill of being so bi-polar. Then, something happened that he never thought would..well he knew it was going to happen, but not so soon.

Gaara had leant into his new pet and connected their lips together into a searing kiss, Neji's form tensing visibly but at the strokes to the side of his face did he slowly relax and succumb to the kiss the red-head wished to dominate in. He couldn't quite understand but he made no move to push off his roommate who had now changed his position and straddled him. Pulling away from the brief kiss, the emotionless male decided to speak first.

"Because you are only starting off to be my pet, you will be accustomed to my techniques. First of all, you don't have a say in what I wish to do to you. Second..." This was where he had suddenly clipped a lead to the collar where a silver hoop was dangling. Pulling on it, his deadly smirk was evident.

"You do not become anyone else's. You are mine except from when I tell you otherwise understand?"

"Yes Gaara-sama." He said without hesitation, Gaara now smirking, knowing that the other understood his punishment even though he hadn't issued them as of yet.

"Good. Now that you have that engraved in your memory, I expect no more disobedience from you." Neji simply stared at his new master, his teeth chewing on his lip lightly. As a reward for his behaviour, Gaara leant forward and connected their lips once again, although this time he immediately allowed his tongue to roam free and insert itself into the brunette's mouth, the said male moaning and instantly parting his lips. The red-head pulled on the lead, liking the way how the other didn't complain. Sadomasochism was his forte after all.

Whilst holding the lead, Gaara removed himself from the bed slightly to open his drawer, reaching for a pair of handcuffs before smirking and straddling the male once more, cuffing both hands to the headboard. Neji didn't want to admit it himself but he was anticipating whatever the other had in store for him. Of course it wasn't natural for him to think that way but hell he wanted it, and his growing erection agreed whole-heartedly to the idea.

Without Neji knowing, Gaara had also reached for a knife, and biting down on his lip sadistically did he press the knife to the end of the other's shirt, ripping one long line from his hips to his neck, gently grazing the skin. The brunette couldn't help but hiss, a light reddening becoming apparent upon his defined torso, but he didn't dare move. As the master removed the shirt, Neji laid there, staring up at him with his pale eyes, wondering what was to become of him.

"...Me and you are going to have some fun." Gaara whispered, and soon he leant down to lick along the wound he had created, causing the brunette to arch his back up into his mouth. The taste of his skin was satisfying to say the least. It was almost hypnotic, the way it expanded and deflated with each pant he took. It was then that he decided to take a hardening nipple into his mouth, suckling it roughly, watching for Neji's reaction. It was one he had been expecting. The Hyuuga immediately cried out and curved his back further, gasping at the sudden contact to his sensitive bud.

"Ahh...hnn..." Neji couldn't hold back the moans that escaped from him with each suckle, his head pressing back into the pillow to calm himself, but as soon as he heard his zip being undone from his pants, his thoughts had immediately blanked. He licked his lips unconsciously and he began to blush, knowing that he had never gone so far with anyone. He was beginning to squirm but a deep scratch with Gaara's nail and the brunette had relaxed his body automatically. It was only a warning.

As Gaara pulled down his jeans and boxers, he eyed the erection underneath that was leaking of pre-cum, the liquid running down the side of his length. He tilted his head to the side as he was quite impressed with the size of him.

"Hm. Interesting." Gaara said to himself, and before Neji was able to comprehend what was happening, the red-head's tongue had slid down the side of the length and up again, lapping away at the pre-cum. A sudden yell of pleasure echoed throughout the room and the brunette was forced to clench his fists, his hips bucking upwards at the ecstasy flowing through his very being.

"Haa~!" The handcuffs began to rattle.

* * *

Outside that very room in that corridor, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were walking before they heard the sudden cry of his friend, and they immediately misinterpreted it as a call for help.

"Neji!" Naruto called, running to the door and banging against it with balled fists. Kiba had soon joined in with the battering of the door, with Shikamaru lazily kicking at the bottom. Gaara rolled his eyes and gently nipped at the slit, causing another loud sound to resonate throughout the room before he stood up, licking his lips and approached the door.

"YOU BASTARD! OPEN THE DO-!" Gaara glared daggers at all three of them, opening the door as to silence the blonde. Kiba and Naruto glared back although Kiba was a little more shocked to see how bad Neji's roommate actually was, and as the red-head opened the door wider, he leant against the frame, giving them a rather nice view of Neji's naked form and kinky accessories.

"I don't like interruptions. My pet and I are in the middle of something as you can see. Don't disturb us again or I'll snap your necks." He warned with his dead, emotionless voice, and with Naruto and Kiba gaping at their restrained naked friend, Gaara slammed the door in their faces.

"...Neji's...Gaara's bitch." Kiba stated, flabbergasted. It was unheard of. It couldn't be. But oh it was, and fate just had a way of taunting the teens. It was quite fun to do so naturally.

Gaara smirked from the other side of the door and turned around to his new pet, removing his shirt as he walked towards him, licking his lips once moving into his previous position and almost immediately did he mouth descend upon the abandoned erection, the brunette emitting another loud moan.

"Ha.!" He tried to keep in the sounds but the red-head was so skilled that he knew he was going to blow his load soon, even though the feeling was alien to him. He had never climaxed before because he was so reserved, and something like his was unheard of for the Hyuuga name. The suckling he could hear only stimulated what he could feel, his entire body alight and on fire because of the tight coil in his stomach. It was becoming too much for the poor brunette.

"..Hnnn...gonna..haa...!" He was trying his best to hold it back but all attempts failed miserably. Only when Gaara stopped him from completion by tightly gripping the base of Neji's manhood did he whimper loudly.

"..Beg for it."

How embarrassing. Although this was the case, the Hyuuga didn't care beyond this point. He was too aroused and he needed the release that he knew would fulfil his sated desires.

"...Please...Gaara-sama...let...me come..." He pleaded, his pants harsher and louder, his body visibly trembling. Gaara was pleased with his work, and as the smirk widened, he pumped the base of the other's shaft and suckled the head, feeling the last restraints of Neji's sanity rush down the drain and shatter. He braced himself for what was to come, and as Neji had suddenly cried out loudly in pure bliss, he convulsed his body and tightly closed his eyes, his vision suddenly blocked by white stars and patterns. Shooting his load into the awaiting mouth, Gaara swallowed it all, lapping at the last few late drops that descended down the soon-t0-be flaccid erection. The rattling of the handcuffs had ceased for the time being, and Neji was panting more than he ever had, his cheeks flushed and his body numb from the velocity of his first ever climax.

"..Haa...ha..." His eyes opened and the first thing he had seen was Gaara staring down at him, and with a stroke to his cheek did he kiss his lips lightly and whisper against them.

"Good boy.."

* * *

SO...

...

...Whaddaya think?

Too soon?

Too smutty?

Too yaoi? Pfft as if xD

Looking forward to your thoughts because from here on out it's a total mind blank for me.

Their lives can change by the backspace and enter of my keyboard...

...I hold their lives in my hand ;)

Oh how kinky xD

R & R!

xx


	6. Spying For Pleasure

Ok so another chapter is up and ready! I am honestly not planning this story at all xD

The ideas are just flowing to me as they come but I'd like to thank everyone who has favourited this story and who has reviewed the story! It really means a lot!

3 Thanks guys so on with the scrumpscious chapter ;)

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_Shooting his load into the awaiting mouth, Gaara swallowed it all, lapping at the last few late drops that descended down the soon-t0-be flaccid erection. The rattling of the handcuffs had ceased for the time being, and Neji was panting more than he ever had, his cheeks flushed and his body numb from the velocity of his first ever climax._

_"..Haa...ha..." His eyes opened and the first thing he had seen was Gaara staring down at him, and with a stroke to his cheek did he kiss his lips lightly and whisper against them._

_"Good boy.."_

–––≈RECAP≈–––

The Akatsuki were having more than a field day. It seemed that they were all interested in the development of the first year, especially when so many things had happened already. It wasn't coincidental at all. Of course, they had their interruptions and harmless conversations, but for it to turn out like it had done...it was unexpected even for the elder Uchiha who was currently seated on his leather chair shirtless, staring at the screens which held the oblivious teens to their obliviously guarded lives.

Their room of six students were different to that of the first year's. Opening the door to the dormitory, one would be met with a hallway neatly littered with different belongings of the occupants, and then, walking further on would be greeted with the spacious living room. The living room itself held a large dark red three-piece suite, as well as black carpeting and a coffee table, a couple of empty mugs and ashtrays adorning it. This was only the centre, for the left held yet another corridor leading to six bedrooms, three on either side, and at the end was the bathroom. On the far side of the room held the kitchen and dining area, and on the right was the alcove that held the various screens of the students below them. Itachi felt superior because of his knowledge of the secrets of just about everyone attending the school.

Deidara was seated in Itachi's lap, his lips caressing the Uchiha's neck gently whilst obsidian orbs scanned the different people, his eyes fixated upon a certain happening involving his brother and a blonde. It was intriguing to know how he reacted, and especially when they started to suck their faces off. He found it funny to know that the mutt had intervened with their dry-humping, and he knew himself that his foolish little otouto was quite irritable when left with an erection. Let's just say it wasn't the first time he had used his handy gadgets.

"You know I still think it's creepy, un." Deidara whispered, attempting to word his sentences correctly as to not be harmed. Itachi's eyes lingered on the screen momentarily before they descended to the blonde on his lap.

"What?"

"That you fantasise over your brother." It wasn't hard to tell that he was jealous, and the realisation made the raven chuckle deeply.

"Ahh. Love works in mysterious ways."

"Love? Pfft. Yeah right." Deidara rolled his eyes and bit down gently at the porcelain skin underneath his lips, wanting to coax some sort of reaction from him. Unfortunately, it failed, but a smirk had slowly risen to his features. Of course he was being sarcastic. It wasn't love. He had never experienced love. Only lust, power and dominance over all. He was that kind of person.

"Hn. All you want is sex don't you?" He purred, lowering his voice on purpose because he knew how to get underneath Deidara's skin...and his clothes. Said blonde shivered and smirked lightly.

"You offering un?"

"No screwing, unless you want me to join in as well." A voice said as he entered the room, fiddling with one of his piercings: Pein. Deidara looked over to the weird-looking male and raised an eyebrow. His reputation of his sexual preferences were not exaggerated in the least, but it was hard to say that it wasn't simply because of how much he liked to deal pain. He loved BDSM, and he had always courted the submissive. Heck, he could pressure anyone into submission, even the infamous Itachi. That reminded him however, he still hadn't managed to gain a prolonged taste of the Uchiha as of yet.

"Tch, I won't survive un. Itachi will though won't you?" He asked, but Itachi was in a world of his own when he flicked through all the different channels, checking on his two favourite rooms: 054 and 052. Now he had his thumb lightly settled against the 'volume' button, clicking it up so that they could all hear and see what he was focusing on.

On the screen showed Neji bound to the bed with Gaara straddling him, devouring his skin. Pein was highly amused by this and leant on the side of the chair, watching the male's practises with scrutinising eyes. Perhaps he should take Gaara under his wing and show him a few things about bondage. It would take up his time, but then again, what else could he do to sate himself?

Deidara's eyes widened at how they were, his head tilting in wonder. He had never tried bondage because he never thought he would like it, but watching the two teens gave it an entire new light.

"Doesn't that hurt, un?" He said to himself as the red-head cut Neji's shirt.

"He's only grazing the skin. It shows he has some sanity." Pein answered the rhetorical question, gaining the attention of the curious blonde, Itachi watching the event unfold on the screen.

"But..." His eyes flicked to the screen and then back to Pein who was now walking over to the sofa. "...wouldn't he be sick of the pain soon, un?"

Making himself comfortable upon the chair, he shook his head, lifting his leg up to rest against the arm of the furniture.

"Maybe. Some are able to endure the pain, and sometimes it arouses them. In their case..." He picked up a pack of cigarettes left on the table and placed one to his lips, lighting it with a spare lighter and inhaling the cancer stick. He sighed and held the cigarette between his fingers. "...That Neji is just starting out. Gaara has had experience, so he is definitely a sadist. Seeing from the way he was writhing, Hyuuga's either a virgin, or very lewd." He smirked at his evaluation.

Deidara listened and nodded his head, moving his attention back on the screen, and positioning himself differently on top of Itachi did he realise something different. Furrowing his eyebrows, he thought of the possibilities. Was he...hard?

He didn't dare confront the raven. All he did instead was move his ass against Itachi's erection, causing a slight gasp to cascade from his lips. Victory.

Itachi stared at the blonde, almost glaring before he crashed their lips together and wrapped his arms around his form, the kiss startling Deidara. Pein was watching from the corner of his eye as Itachi had spun the other around, grabbing his buttocks firmly and tightly, forcing them to grind down on his erection. Itachi was a whore, but a very sadistic whore.

"Hnn...Ita...chi.." He whispered, moaning gently so the other couldn't hear, but Pein had finished his cigarette and was already up and walking over to the two horny males. Smirking did he lean forwards and attach his lips to the porcelain neck, suckling the side of the skin whilst Deidara worked on the mouth, or rather, whilst his mouth was worked. A soft moan was emitted from the raven's lips, his mouth releasing the blonde's so his head could tilt back on the edge of the leather chair.

Pein could now take this opportunity to savour the taste of Itachi, and Deidara decided to remove himself from the Uchiha's grip to slide down his body, settling himself on his knees whilst unzipping his tight jeans. They all knew what was to unfold, and reaching for Itachi's erection did the blonde lick his lips, Pein now stepping fully behind the chair to gain better access to the male's neck, his hands splaying out to feel the soft skin. The raven hadn't been pleasured like this for a while, but he was reaping the benefits of this situation and kicking back, letting them do as they wished. Biting the side of his lip, Itachi suddenly bucked his hips and sealed his eyes as he felt a wet tongue glide against the underside of his growing erection, a hand shooting down to the long blonde locks.

"Ah..." He couldn't hold it back, for his hunger for the actions were increasing exponentially and he desired more.

With Pein licking and nibbling at his ivory skin, Itachi's free hand moved up to the elder's neck as he moved down to the pert nipples that attracted his attention. Gently did Pein twist them, causing another moan to leak from the Uchiha's lips. The ecstasy was building up quicker than he had imagined, but that goes to show that the last time he was allowed any form of bodily contact excluding the previous night with Deidara was a long while ago. That did a toll on the body.

He shivered, his back arching from the chair as Itachi continuously bucked up his hips into the awaiting mouth, the blonde suckling at the rock-hard flesh that was now twitching for release.

"..Come...Itachi-sama.." Pein whispered in his ear with a deadly, powerful voice, sending multiple shudders around the male's body, but that was the action that furthered the raven's need to climax. He couldn't hold it any longer. Gripping onto Deidara's hair and Pein's neck, Itachi parted his lips and groaned deeply within his throat, pushing the blonde's head forward so he would swallow all of his seed as it shot from the head, the older Uchiha quivering in delight.

"Hnn..." Quickly relaxing in the chair did Itachi now begin to pant lightly, Pein now removing his lips and fingers from the male's body. Deidara also retreated, licking his lips once removing the softening length from his mouth.

Kisame, who had entered the room two minutes prior had been watching, and took this opportunity to present himself to the other horny men.

"What a way to start the morning don't you think?"

* * *

He had been pacing for the last half an hour with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his mind submerged within a completely different world. He was confused and pissed, and it seemed that only Shikamaru, as always, was quite mellow about the situation. He was scarred to say the least because of what he had discovered within the confinements of Gaara and Neji's room, but it surprised and shocked him. The blonde would never peg Neji as homosexual, but then again, he could say the same for himself.

Naruto, Kiba and the lethargic Shikamaru were currently inside of the mutt's room, Kiba angered by the event that unfolded before his eyes. He wished he had the courage to give that Gaara one good punch in the teeth but he wasn't expecting someone who looked, talked and glared like a murderer. Maybe he'd be able to convince Naruto of doing it. After a couple of moments, silence had ensued, the blonde stopping.

"...How...?"

"I don't know." Kiba immediately answered, unsure of whether he really wanted to join in the conversation, but it was inevitable. They had to talk about it.

"...I mean, Neji isn't the type of guy!" Naruto turned to his dog-loving friend, his bright eyes conveying that of worry and disbelief.

"I know he's not...we have to save him.."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn.

"...Have you guys ever thought that Neji wanted that?" His tone was bored, but he was honestly interested in the conversation. The look on both Naruto and Kiba's face made him smirk lightly.

"What? Are you crazy?" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah! I mean it's Neji!"

"...If he wanted us to rescue him, he would've cried for help don't you think? It was three against one, and he knows that you two are good fighters."

They stood there, slightly dumbfounded, but they didn't know how to retaliate and deny the truth. Neji did know quite well that Naruto was one of the best fighters he had ever encountered, and would probably be able to beat the living shit out of Gaara if he had enough courage, but why didn't he ask for help?

"...Well...I mean..."

"He could've been pressured!...Or...something.." Naruto continued, but the reality was sinking in.

"Neji did mention that he was bi-curious anyway." Shikamaru leant back on his bed, closing his eyes whilst placing both hands behind his head.

"He did?" Naruto yelled.

"When?"

"...A couple of weeks back. He asked me to meet him on that hill...while we were watching the clouds, he just out and said it..." Yawning, he shifted onto his side, not really eager to continue the conversation any longer.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other before the blonde ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the side of Shikamaru's bed.

"..Well, it should be a congratulations instead I guess."

Kiba's eyes furrowed before he shook his head and walked right up to Naruto.

"Are you insane? We should rescue him!" The tanned male sighed slightly and bowed his head in concentration. He couldn't say anything about Neji's sexual preferences. After all that day, he and Sasuke were close to fucking each other.

"Nah..just leave it Kiba." Said male growled underneath his breath but he knew he wouldn't be able to save the brunette on his own. He needed Naruto, and everyone else just to get past the red-head.

"Fine...whatever. But as soon as I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass."

* * *

The day was rolling onwards, and most of the students were inside of the cafeteria, seeing as it was when dinner was issued to all pupils. It was lively as always, and Sasuke hated it like that. He was seated at an empty table in the corner, minding his own business, but soon enough he could feel the unwanted presence of girls. Oh how they pissed him off to the maximum. He couldn't understand their fast talking, their skimpy clothes, not to mention the way they dip their heads in cosmetics and think it looks pretty and attractive.

As he was thinking of this and taking a bite of some barbecue pork, a girl in the first year had called his name, though he acted ignorant. She then cleared her throat and spoke his name again, the Uchiha rolling his eyes in obvious annoyance before he looked up to her. She was smaller than him by a few inches, with pink bubble-gum hair and emerald eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple red tank top and a mini skirt. The first that went through his head:

Slut.

Smiling sweetly, she fluttered her eyelashes in the attempt to capture his attention.

"Erm. Hi Sasuke-kun. May I sit with you?"

"How do you know my name?" He asked, coldly.

Ignoring the tone of the voice, the girl named Sakura Haruno continued. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Hn."

Dead. Silence. She looked around herself nervously before looking down to Sasuke who had his head bowed to slurp at his ramen quietly. Biting the side of her lip, she breathed out calmly.

"So?...May I sit with you?" Her eyes showed that of hope and wishful-thinking.

"No."

Then it was gone. She huffed and turned around, wanting to slap him but couldn't bear to harm the perfectly-sculpted porcelain face. The girls would skin her alive.

"You honestly don't know what you're missing out on Sasuke-kun." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, and then stormed off in search of her blonde friend.

Sasuke simply smirked at the words.

"Yeah. Sure."

It was at this time that Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru walked into the large room filled with students, and they immediately joined the long line to gain their food for the evening. All they could hear was chatter, and for some reason, it was automatic for the blonde to look around for Sasuke who he had abandoned that morning with an erection. He bit his lip at the thought, and it was only a push on his back that snapped him out of it, seeing that he was holding up the que.

Chuckling nervously, he picked up a tray and picked barbecue pork ramen with a side of yakitori, and he was on his way to finding a table, although it was crowded. That was an understatement. It was packed. He bit down on the side of his lip, ready to interrupt one of the many conversations before his eyes landed on Sasuke who looked as if he had just angered a rather cute pink-haired female. He wolf-whistled to himself before walking up to the table, his friends following him reluctantly.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called, Sasuke immediately snapping his head upwards. Oh god. Shit. He kept his thoughts to himself and his expressions stoic as always, taking another bite of his pork when the other seats on the table were occupied by Naruto and his friends.

A few moments of trays hitting the table, Sasuke looked to all of the males before looking back to his meal.

"Oh yeah! Haven't introduced you all. Kiba, Shikamaru, this is Sasuke, my roommate." The two stared at him as if trying to examine and evaluate him, but they couldn't. Even Shikamaru was experiencing a difficult time in doing so.

"Hey.." Sasuke said.

"Yo."

"Hey." They both answered, and then were immersed in silence. Naruto was quite nervous being around the Uchiha and vice versa, but they didn't show any of their feelings at the table and especially in front of other people. It was awkward to say the least.

"Oh! Sasuke, do you know anyone called Gaara?"

This is what caught the raven's attention. Why did he want to know information about Gaara?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well we ha-ow!" Naruto snarled at Kiba who had stamped quite painfully on his foot.

"What?"

"You trusting him for something like that?"

"Yes!"

This caught Sasuke off guard but he didn't say anything about it. He just listened until Naruto's attention was on him.

"What do you know about him?"

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, quite interested in the conversation seeing as it was about Gaara, his childhood friend. This was when Kiba had butted in the conversation. He couldn't have Naruto do all the talking especially when he was uncomfortable about the topic.

"Does he have any...strange hobbies?"

This was when the raven smirked clearly for all of them to see. He caught on immediately because he had witnessed Gaara's nature himself. Ever since then, he had kept in touch with the red-head and didn't question him about his activities. Each to their own he had figured. Of course it wasn't up to him to judge his friend.

"What did he do?" He asked, not wanting to beat around the bush because he was anticipating the climax of the conversation.

"We don't really wanna know, but we found our friend handcuffed to his bed. Naked." Kiba answered.

"With a raging hard-on." Naruto added, causing a glare to be sent to him by the Uchiha. He smirked to himself and began to eat his ramen whilst it was still hot. Shikamaru had caught onto that but didn't say anything as he ate his sushi.

"He's a sadist. He likes bondage. It's his way of fun." He replied, hoping that none of those ideas would enter the blonde's mind because honestly, if they were going to try bondage, he was on top. No questions asked. The blonde seemed oblivious however as he ate his ramen, wondering why but said nothing. There their conversation ended, that is, if Kiba didn't open his mouth.

"Fucking hell. How did he get so screwed up in the head?" Well he had to ask didn't he? It was noticeable on the Uchiha's face that he didn't want to answer, and instead glared at Naruto to try and shut his friend up. The tanned male in turn simply shoved the mutt in the arm, rendering him silent.

* * *

Further in the canteen, a male engulfed in darkness in the very corner stared at the table holding the raven, the blonde and the two brunettes, deep red eyes scanning all of them until they settled on the Uchiha. A huge, almost vicious and inhuman grin manifested itself upon his physiognomy, his nimble fingers working their way up to his own long raven hair.

"Found ya." He whispered with a lick of his lips.

* * *

OMG O_O

Who is the pervert?

It's pretty obvious XD

But i want to know who you guys think it is!

I don't know what to put in the next chapter but here is your chance to let me know the main pairing you'd like for it!

Much luv!

xx


	7. Purely Tainted

Another chapter is underway! I wrote this all in a day for once! O_O

Took me around 5-ish hours but it was sooo worth it in the end xD

Someone from the previous year has returned!

Who is it? O.o

Only one way to find out!

Have fun reading this new chapter :)  


* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_Further in the canteen, a male engulfed in darkness in the very corner stared at the table holding the raven, the blonde and the two brunettes, deep red eyes scanning all of them until they settled on the Uchiha. A huge, almost vicious and inhuman grin manifested itself upon his physiognomy, his nimble fingers working their way up to his own long raven hair._

_"Found ya." He whispered with a lick of his lips._

–––≈RECAP≈–––

The day had passed with next to nothing happening. Gaara and Neji weren't seen anywhere around the school campus, so the blonde, dog-lover, and lazy brunette figured that they were inside of their dorm doing God knows what. Many times had the trio succumbed to an uncomfortable silence, something that they shared quite frequently due to the discovery of Neji's...pastimes. Sasuke didn't bother either way because he knew what his childhood friend was like. He was sadistic, kinky, and when it came down to it, rough.

Said Uchiha was sitting inside of his dorm on his laptop, typing away at the keys with accurate precision, obsidian orbs reflecting the word document he currently had open. It was completely silent other than the sounds he was making on the keyboard. He realised then just how loud the blonde was, but right now he was not the central focus of his thoughts.

He stopped typing. A sigh left his parted lips and he simply stretched out on his chair, allowing his back to crack in many places which felt quite delightful. Hands threaded together and settled on the back of raven hair as Sasuke blankly stared at the bright screen. He couldn't concentrate. Why couldn't he concentrate? It couldn't be because of his abnormally loud roommate, or his brother right?

Another sigh. It irked him to no extent. He was never the type to sigh as much as he had just done in the matter of twenty seconds, but he needed to find out why. He then concluded that it did have something to do with Naruto. His body seemed to react differently and not according to his wishes ever since he met the dobe. He had shared his first kiss with him, and that morning they were humping each other like there was no tomorrow, and he hated to admit it but it felt damn good!

Running a hand through his hair did Sasuke save his document and shut down his computer, standing up and walking over to his bed where he sat himself on the edge. Maybe he needed advice? No! An Uchiha, thinking of receiving advice? How absurd!

He shook this idea but...with an Uchiha giving another Uchiha advice...that was different was it not? He felt like they were on bad terms, and maybe one conversation would ease the dead silence between them.

Immediately did he search for his phone.

* * *

"Oi Itachi! Our roommate is here." Kisame bellowed from the dorm door, walking back into their 'apartment' as a male walked in and closed the door behind him. Madara Uchiha. He smirked to himself, surprised that the place was actually clean for once. Their last year together didn't settle well but now it seemed they had transformed into clean freaks...well they hadn't necessarily been there for a while.

"Nice to see you too Kisame."

Madara Uchiha, cousin to Itachi and Sasuke, was almost the leader out of them all. He was taller yet held the same characteristics that an Uchiha should carry: pride, assertiveness and the ability to look god damn sexy. His skin wasn't as porcelain as Sasuke's, only a shade darker, yet his eyes were deep rubies. They should've been glistening, yet they were dead and almost lifeless, showing another trait of the Uchiha.

Walking into his shared dorm wearing a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans, the older Uchiha held onto his items and stopped to stare at the large room he would be staying in for that year...again.

"...Nothing's changed." He said to himself, before he stared at Itachi who walked up to him. He had grown a little since the last time they had seen each other, and he was quite satisfied with that.

"Madara."

"Itachi." Madara lifted a dark, slim eyebrow, staring at his cousin with a twisted smirk settled upon his features. Now what was going through his head?

He hadn't made any effort to greet him with a simple handshake or a nod. This amused the older male, and so he gripped his belongings tighter and headed for his room, leaving Itachi to merely gaze at the door.

He snarled under his breath once he knew the other Uchiha was unable to hear him, and turning to his alcove did he seat himself back again, staring at the screen which held a frustrated Sasuke.

Itachi didn't have to think about Madara. His thoughts were solely on his brother which was how it was meant to be, and Deidara had caught on when he glanced at the screen.

"What's he doing?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Thinking." It was then that he watched Sasuke search for his phone, and soon he felt a vibration within his jeans, his eyebrows furrowed as he slid a hand into his pocket and dragged out his phone.

'Otouto' was what the screen read, and immediately did he answer the phone, muting the television screen.

"Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha looked down to the floor and ran a hand through his hair almost nervously, Itachi watching closely at his brother's actions.

"Aniki...er..I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Sasuke sighed, wondering how he was to word this. After all, he knew that his brother was gay but his knowledge told him that Itachi didn't know anything about himself.

"Well...it's hard for me to ask but-"

"Spit it out Sasuke."

"..." The smaller male laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How do you know when...you need to feel another person?" He didn't want to sound blunt, but let's face it, that was as blunt as it could get. Hearing a chuckle on the other end of the line, he glared directly at the ceiling.

"Foolish Otouto. You're experiencing lust. And already? Classes haven't even started yet." He was definitely amused with this situation, and watching the screen closely did he see Sasuke shift into a sitting position.

"Shut up!...So...lust?"

"Yes. You're feeling a sexual and passionate desire for someone."

The other end was silent for a few long seconds, but soon his voice was heard.

"...Passionate desire huh?" He repeated more-so to himself, not really minding if his brother overheard his spoken thoughts.

"Is that all you needed to know?"

"No...How do I...overcome this lust?"

This was where Itachi knew he hit the jackpot. His next sentence could give him more amusement for the next couple of days, but what should he say...?

"Simple. You act upon it. Whoever this person is you're lusting for, sate your sexual appetite by devouring them. Understand?" Saying it that way, surely Sasuke would understand that he would be the one devouring, and not be the one who was devoured.

His eyes were glued to the screen. Sasuke seemed to be thinking hard on the words he had just said, and smirking to himself once watching his brother nod his head did Itachi speak.

"I need to go now Otouto. Update me when you wish." And without waiting for an answer, he pressed the 'end call' button, glancing to Deidara who was listening intently on the conversation.

"You just gave your brother advice on sex?" A blonde eyebrow was raised.

Itachi just laughed at this and placed his phone on the table in front of him. "Things will heat up as of now."

As he said this, Madara walked into the main living area and settled himself down on the couch. He was quickly accompanied Sasori who nestled himself between the Uchiha's legs.

"Heh. Missed you too puppet." The red-head smirked at his old nickname.

"So, missed anything yet Itachi?" Itachi turned around in his chair, staring at Madara with one leg neatly propped up against the other. He leant back and nodded his head, the smirk evident upon his features.

"Yes. The first years this year are incredibly fun. Two males have already started a SadoMasochism relationship." At the news, Madara raised both eyebrows in surprise to the quickness of such an event, but his malicious grin showed that he was definitely entertained.

"I just got off the phone with Sasuke. He wanted to know what he was feeling which was lust. He and I have a desire for the same person, although it doesn't matter to me as much as it does my Otouto." Itachi could tell by Madara's face that he was enjoying the news report.

"Sasuke has grown has he not?"

"...Yes he has." The younger Uchiha of the two stated.

* * *

Sasuke hung up the phone and closed it, throwing it on the side of his bed as he once again laid back, his thoughts driving him insane. He was feeling lust for his blonde roommate. Who could he blame him? He was a sun-kissed God who he happened to have made-out with, but something would in the end interrupt their sessions. He promised himself that one day he would kill Kiba. Yes. That was near the top of his 'to-do list'. Kill Kiba. This thought made him smirk, but as soon as he heard a key insert in the door, he waited to see Naruto enter.

Said blonde walked through the door and closed it behind him with key in hand, and chucking it onto his desk did he look at the Uchiha who was just staring at him. It was making him slightly uncomfortable. His cerulean eyes blinked before he removed his shoes and walked up to his bed, not really wanting to communicate with the raven, although that seemed impossible since they were sharing the same room.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked, sitting himself up on the bed before standing, making his way over to the blonde he wanted. It was the only way to bring his mind into complete calmness. He needed to overcome this desire quickly and he continued to play Itachi's words over and over again in his head:

'...sate your sexual appetite by devouring them.' Naruto, at this point, was staring up at the Uchiha who was hovering over him, leaning back slightly, his mind at a standstill. What was he doing?

"...Sasuke?" He questioned, before lips smashed against his own, undoubtedly surprising and silencing Naruto, rendering him unable to protest. Because he was caught off-guard, he had gasped, immediately giving Sasuke the space needed to devour his mouth. He slipped his tongue past his lips, mixing his saliva with the other male's, tasting the ramen he had eaten a while before but the taste was still fresh within his own mouth. By this time, the Uchiha had pushed the blonde onto the bed and straddled him, their lips still connected as they shared a passionate and searing kiss.

"..Hnn...Sas..." The tongue was plunged deeper within his mouth, causing Naruto to moan deeply, and this was when their bodies began to respond. The tanned male's hands reached up to tug at Sasuke's shirt, rolling it up his body so they could be rid of the clothing. Once Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly as he did so, he sat himself upright and discarded his shirt onto the floor, this giving Naruto the opportunity to do the same to his own clothing. They had both quickly removed their shirts, and Naruto gained the upper hand of the situation by sitting himself up and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's torso, leaning forward to nip at the side of the warm, porcelain neck. The Uchiha tried to grab the dominant role but Naruto was too persistent, and because of this did he bite down on the skin, keeping Sasuke in place.

"...Sorry for leaving you...this morning..." He whispered against the almost-broken skin, lapping up at the bite, causing Sasuke to shiver and bite his lip to refrain from moaning.

It was hard to keep it inside however, because Naruto made the same action like he did that same day and bucked his hips upwards, Sasuke gasping and sealing his eyes to keep himself focused. It broke. He had no focus left, and neither did Naruto.

They held onto each other, groins firmly pressed together, and Sasuke created the bold action to grind against the blonde, his head tilted back in pleasure as a moan escaped him.

"..Ha...Naruto..." He whispered softly, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He didn't know how to contain his passion, but it was beginning to hurt in his lower-area and he needed to free himself from the throbbing erection painfully pushing against his jeans. Naruto was also feeling the same discomfort, and stopping his movements did he suddenly roll so that Sasuke was underneath him.

Glazed-over obsidian eyes stared at hazy cerulean orbs. The blonde pressed his knees into the mattress and moved his hands to his zipper, unfastening his pants and sighing at the sudden freedom he was given, even if it was only a little. Sasuke automatically licked his lips, propping himself up on his elbows at the sight before him: a God stripping.

"How far do you want us to go Sasuke?" Naruto asked huskily, his eyes fixated upon the other. Who knew that this could happen within a number of days? It was ridiculous knowing that the two didn't even know each other for a week and they were already this far gone. Was it because of curiosity? Dominance? Amusement? It wasn't like Naruto at all to do this, especially with a prick like Sasuke but...

...He stared at those flushed cheeks, the broad chest, the raven hair, the slight-swollen pink lips and then, those deep obsidian eyes which now decided to show emotion. There were plenty of reasons as to why Naruto had acted on instinct rather than his thoughts, and it was for good reason. Sasuke was sex on legs, and just about everyone knew this fact. The only thing was, he didn't know how he should continue. Would he be the top or the bottom? Maybe...they could try a lot of things, but he needed to find out Sasuke's true answer before he thought of the next stages.

"...As far as we need to go...until I'm satisfied.." He seductively whispered, and bringing one arm up did he slide it around Naruto's neck and bring him in, kissing at his lips before nipping at his lower lip. Naruto smirked into their brief kiss before pulling back and attaching his mouth against the pale chest, kissing down the contours of his muscles. His tongue experimentally licked around the nipple, his teeth nibbling at the sensitive nub, and instantly did Sasuke arch his back and moan deeply inside of his throat, using the same hand around Naruto's neck to thread upwards into the blonde locks. A breath escaped the pleasured Uchiha, and it was once again audible when the tanned male licked down the indent of his stomach, Sasuke tensing his muscles as a way of controlling his desire.

"Hn..." Naruto smirked at the moans he was able to receive from the raven, and raising an eyebrow, he grabbed Sasuke's jeans, unfastened them and pulled them off along with his boxers. The sight he was blessed with was something unimaginable. Who knew that Sasuke's body would look as if it was perfectly sculpted in every way? There were no blemishes or wounds, scars or cuts that suggested his skin was imperfect. Naruto was forced to moisten his dry throat. The Uchiha stared at Naruto, panting lightly, his mind blank and his eyes somewhat unfocused.

He didn't wait for permission from the other male, for the desire and want completely took over the blonde's senses as he dove in for the leaking erection known as Sasuke's length. His pink muscle lapped at the warm liquid, causing the male in submission to gasp loudly and buck his hips, although two firm hands pressed him down into the bed to stop himself from doing it again. He gritted his teeth as the mouth worked at his twitching shaft, the sensations something he never thought existed. They were too powerful and all too clear, because he already felt something brewing within the confinements of his stomach and lower abdomen.

"Haa...nnh...hn.n..Naru..nn...to..." Sasuke's pants were rising with each passing moment, both of his hands now knotting themselves within Naruto's hair. Said blonde wrapped his tongue around the length, or as much of it as he could, suckling the head first with inexperienced movements and actions, but still it was enough to send the Uchiha over the edge and beyond. Soon, he plucked up enough courage to attempt to swallow the whole erection which he managed to do, and resorted to bobbing his head up and down the hard flesh. Sasuke couldn't take any more of it.

"Ha...ah.h...Naruto!" He tried to warn the other male but he was too late. The blissful raven curved his posterior almost gracefully and curled his toes, tensing every inch of his body as wave after wave of ecstasy poured through his veins and fried them, white ribbons of cum filling Naruto's moist mouth. A cry had resonated throughout the room, but it quickly quietened down when Sasuke finally relaxed upon the bed, his hands removing themselves from the blonde's hair.

Naruto licked at his lips and swallowed the seed that filled his mouth, screwing up his face slightly at the alien taste. It was quite salty, but he didn't complain for he knew his words may ruin the moment. He stared at the flushed and panting raven dishevelled on the bed, and a smirk appeared upon his face, proud of himself that he was able to pull an expression from the normally stoic male.

Sasuke, with his lips parted, attempted to speak, but his entire body was still recovering from a climax he never thought would feel so good.

"...I'm...not satisfied yet..Naruto.." A small smirk played on his perfect lips as he sat up on the bed. "I need much more." He moved up to the blonde he desired with a fiery passion and tugged at his pants.

"Off." He demanded with a commanding yet playful voice, something that he thought would never occur in all of his life time but he was experiencing it now. It felt good to feel like you had the power over someone else. Smirking at his authoritative voice, Naruto nodded his head and pulled his pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor beside the bed without a thought to spare. Now they were both naked, and they were both eyeing up the other's body. Quickly the sexual tension began to rise between them again,and Sasuke was the one to make the next move. He moved so that he was seated within Naruto's lap, feeling the hard erection press against his balls quite pleasantly, but that was not what startled him. Once he watched Naruto suckle his fingers and coat them with saliva, he felt one of them prod against his entrance, causing the raven to gasp and grip at the blonde's shoulders. Wait he was bottom? NO way.

"Wait Naru-hhnn..." He bit down on his lip at the finger pressed inside of his entrance, a short groan emitting from his lips, a pant escaping every time the finger thrust into him. It wasn't long before another slick finger was added, Sasuke attempting to stop his embarrassing moans by biting his lip. It didn't work. Something deep inside of him was struck, pressed against and teased, and he couldn't comprehend what it was. He arched his back and tilted his head to the side, his lips parting further.

"Nnh! W-Wha...do..it again..." He whispered with all the strength he had, his dignity in the drain, and Naruto, quite confused and amused with the situation, thrust both fingers inside in the same spot, a similar reaction taking place before his eyes. What was there that made Sasuke react like that?

Widening his eyes at the new discovery, Naruto grinned and scissored his fingers, stretching the raven for what was to come. It seemed that he had stopped fighting the will to be the dominant one in their relationship, but he had a feeling that this may be a one-off deal. If it was, he was going to savour the moment with Sasuke.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his manhood, giving it a few strokes before he stared at the other male.

"...Go on...Sasuke..." Naruto said, and before both could moan wholly in raw pleasure, Sasuke slowly pushed himself down onto Naruto's weeping length, a groan emitting from him, showing the slight pain the action was causing him. Once the blonde's member was fully sheathed, Sasuke began to pant, trying to relax himself, but the thought was easier than doing it. Naruto couldn't believe what he was feeling! It was euphoric. His member was completely sheathed within the raven on top of him, and it was unbelievable to know how tight the male was! It was so hot and almost unbearable for the tanned boy, but he attempted to keep his dignity within him and instead focused on the pained expression of Sasuke. Did it hurt that much? Well, Naruto was pretty big.

"...You ok Sasuke?" The blonde asked with genuine concern, his hands moving to slide up and down Sasuke's hips.

"Yeah...just...move.." He breathed out, and hearing his command did Naruto nod and begin to move his hips, the raven wincing yet again at the stretching he had to endure. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and shifted his hips up and down, finding that the pain was slowly numbing and it was turning into pure pleasure.

"Hn...ghnn...ha..." Sasuke began to moan softly with each thrust penetrating him, his eyes closing so he could only feel what was happening inside of him. Then it clicked. He was having sex with a male he only knew for around two days. he couldn't deny that it sounded utterly repulsive but...

"Haa! Naru..to!" He suddenly moaned loudly, his hips thrusting down faster whilst Naruto's own movements met with the raven's, both parties feeling the need to release sooner than they anticipated. Naruto had hit Sasuke's prostrate, and he knew he needed to position himself in a way where he would hit it every time. The blonde was receiving pleasure but now it seemed that the Uchiha was reaping most of the benefits. There was a way to pleasure him further though.

"...Don't..moan my name...like that...Sasuke..." Naruto tried to say. He moved a hand in between them, their thrusting picking up its pace again and stroked Sasuke's manhood which was smeared with pre-cum. The raven bucked his hips violently at the sudden ripples of pleasure, his member quivering with each stroke. He couldn't hold it any longer. The sensations were too unbearable for him to take.

"...Naru...to...I can't...haa...hn..!"

"C-Come...together..." Naruto panted out, and soon he felt and heard Sasuke release his seed onto both of their chests, a loud yell reverberating around their dorm room. What he didn't expect was the sudden clamp he felt on his own member, causing him to gasp and cry out himself, his fingers digging into the back of Sasuke's body as he filled the trembling hole, his pulsating organ spilling its contents within the raven.

"Hnn..." They both moaned gently once feeling their climax slowly fall from its high, and Sasuke promptly moved his weight against the blonde who was panting. They were both exhausted. They didn't want to move. They both felt a feeling beyond completion as they remained in the content silence that had fallen upon them. Naruto soon pulled out of a fatigued Uchiha, a slight groan escaping him, and soon, they both laid down on Naruto's bed and covered themselves with the sheets, out for the count.

* * *

*gasps*

Inner-self: *squealing* They did it they did it they did it!

Self: T_T...And?

Inner-self: Sasuke was bottom! FINALLY!

Self:T_T...AND~?

Inner-self: I want more yaoi-ness! Maybe Sasuke and Itachi next time...

Self: *thinks* Hmm...*strokes invisible beard* Not a bad idea at all...

If you want a say in the next relationship I write, then please review! I need so much encouragment because I"m not feeling it when I write this, but I need inspiration from you guys! :)

Xxx


	8. Bittersweet Couplings

**GOD** I realise I am going to get mauled...

...by my fans...

...I am SO SORRY!

Even though it's the summer holidays, I really have to be in the mood to write this kinda stuff...and no I don't mean aroused T/T

Inner-self:...Don't lie. -.-

Self: Shup stupid ¬¬

I was LOVING the reviews I got! Thank you sooo much!

**Rantzilla: **Wowzers! You love your yaoi! I'm ecstatic that you now love Gaa/Neji because of my fanfic! Madara/Sasori was just a quick pairing I decided to boil up while I was writing. I needed Madara to be with someone xD And about that Akatsuki Orgy? I'mma liking it ;)

**Yurisa Ai: **I know, when I was writing it I was like:...They did it in two days? God. Alcohol? I love you. xD SADOMASOCHISM FTW!

**foxgirl18: **You have your wish ;) Enjoy!

**-Your Average Sardonist-: **I thought there'd be a lot of people saying that they didn't like NaruSasu, but don't you worry, I'mma put SasuNaru in there too :3 And yes Itachi is greedy. He wants Sasuke and Naruto, and I'm thinking of a threesome soon. Wow my characters are dirty whores xD We're all perverts XD

Anywho's, on with the story!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_"Hnn..." They both moaned gently once feeling their climax slowly fall from its high, and Sasuke promptly moved his weight against the blonde who was panting. They were both exhausted. They didn't want to move. They both felt a feeling beyond completion as they remained in the content silence that had fallen upon them. Naruto soon pulled out of a fatigued Uchiha, a slight groan escaping him, and soon, they both laid down on Naruto's bed and covered themselves with the sheets, out for the count._

–––≈RECAP≈–––

An eye twitched.

"Wait Naru-hhnn..." Itachi tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair, irritated by what he was seeing. Any normal person would be aroused as hell watching two amateur males getting ready to go at it in a dorm room, but no, the Uchiha was livid. He glared with obsidian orbs as his brother was stretched, and not long after was impaled with Naruto's member. He grit his teeth and glowered at Deidara who widened his eyes in fear of him doing something wrong.

"Didn't I make myself perfectly clear on the fucking phone?" He asked loudly, staring at the screen once more. The blonde who emitted a soft sigh of relief knowing that it wasn't his fault looked at the screen also, tilting his head to one side. He immediately knew why Itachi was so angry: Sasuke was bottom. Deidara held in the chuckle, watching as they were joined by Madara. He leant against the chair behind Itachi, his hand carelessly raising up to play with the long strands of the other Uchiha. A smirk was evident upon his perfectly pink lips.

"So Sasu-chan is bottom now is he?" He chuckled into Itachi's ear, only just dodging the punch that would have connected to his jaw.

"Maybe you should teach him a lesson huh Itachi?" He teased, walking in the direction of his room. He needed some sleep as he hadn't received any since he moved into the dorm that day. Then again, he was too pre-occupied with his family situation which was much more amusing than sleep.

Itachi sighed and pressed a hand to his head once the two younger males had finished with their love-making, his eyes averting to the remote before pressing the button needed to switch the screen off. The room was silent other than the chortles that could be heard within Kisame's bedroom. Itachi had the sudden urge to kick down his door and shove his fist up his mouth. He was still in agony over his brother. How could he disappoint him like that? Maybe Madara did have a point. Maybe...he should show Sasuke just how to be the seme in a relationship.

* * *

Neji was too humiliated. No. Humiliated was an understatement. He felt degraded and mortified. He had originated from a posh background, and given that he worked hard for it, he was given everything under the sun. Naturally rich families were not one's usual occurrence. There were popular houses such as the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, but also the Sabaku which Neji had not encountered before. To be honest, if he had heard of them, he wouldn't have stepped one foot in his dorm and to his doom.

His pale eyes stared at Gaara who was currently looking through his draw full of 'goodies'. He had many utensils that would make Neji squirm. The Hyuuga wondered what sort of maniac would keep such weapons in a drawer beside their bed at a college. A college! It was a place to learn not to experiment with their fucking roommate! Then again, now with his predicament, he was unable to talk back or he would be punished. Ever since the accidental interruption involving his friends, he hadn't talked to them since or talked to Gaara about it. Heck, he hadn't even had permission to walk out of their dorm. This was going to get too far and he knew it, but right now, he had to conceal his true initiatives and sat there on the bed, dressed only in boxers.

Cracking his neck out of sheer boredom, the red-head grabbed a couple of items: a cock ring, a set of chains, a blindfold and a thin straw. He then stared at the thin item before putting it away. He didn't want to push past Neji's boundaries by doing everything in one, and he knew for a fact that his body wouldn't be able to hack that yet. Shutting the draw, he turned around with a smirk, taking the toys and standing up to join the brunette.

"After we've done this, you can go and see your friends." Gaara whispered.

"It's almost two in the morning Gaara-sama.." He tried to reason with the other without saying what it is he didn't want to do, but the red-head was having none of it and stood up from the bed, glaring down at the pale boy.

"I don't care. Get on your hands and knees." He demanded, watching with amusement as Neji listened to the command immediately and did as was told. He manoeuvred himself on the bed until he was positioned on his hands and knees. He couldn't believe he was ordered to do something so embarrassing but he needed to play along for his own sake. If he didn't he knew he'd be punished, and he was smart enough not to find out what it would be.

Licking his lips did Gaara drop all other items except from the blindfold and place it over the other's eyes, the brunette now succumbed to complete darkness. He couldn't see anything, and he wondered why Gaara did this. What difference would it make?

He was given the answer immediately after when he felt Gaara's hand pull down his boxers. Wait, since when was he there? It made his senses heighten, thus, the pleasure heightening to a large extent. He shivered as the piece of fabric descended down his legs, and shifting himself did he allow it to fall from his leg.

"I'll start off slow. I know you're not used to this." Gaara began, trailing a finger lightly over Neji's slightly curved back, smirking at the way it tensed underneath him.

"The blindfold makes the pleasure much better." He stated bluntly, using the other hand to grab the brunette's half-erected member and pump it to its full life. He was greeted with a loud yell, something he was expecting, for Neji didn't realise just how much he could feel his nerves spasm underneath him. That was the breaking point for him though. He knew that all he wanted now was to feel more of Gaara's hand and his techniques until his body was completely drained of energy and trembling with his release...wait. Neji was thinking that? The normally stoic teenager with a stuck-up attitude?

...

"You like that?" Gaara whispered with deadly seductiveness, leaning his body over the other's naked one to lick and nibble at the top of his ear, causing the pale teenager to shiver pleasantly.

"Hn!...Ahh...yes..." He replied through shaky breaths, and it seemed the red-head was pleased with the answer for he shifted back onto his knees and removed both hands, faintly hearing a soft whimper but ignored the call for attention. He stripped himself of his shirt and his other clothes once being able to shift himself into a position to do so, and with all clothes now discarded upon the floor, Gaara licked his lips and moved back to where he knelt before: right behind the Hyuuga.

Anticipating what he was going to do next, Neji shifted his hips slightly but was stopped by a firm hand, his eyes blinking underneath the blindfold still strapped to his head. Then, something he had never expected touched and coiled around his hot flesh. A cock ring, cold and metallic was pushed onto his twitching member, Neji gasping from the coldness and the tightness but he couldn't complain. He knew that it would refrain him from releasing which was something he really wanted to do at that point.

"Gaara...sama.." He panted out, the red-head smirking devilishly from behind the male known as Neji. He spread his perfectly rounded globes with both hands and kissed the top of the brunette's back gently, leaning down to dip his tongue into the virgin hole.

"Ha!" Neji immediately gasped loudly and clutched his fists into the bed sheets, parting his lips in order to regulate his panting properly, although he was finding it difficult to do so. Gaara smirked outwardly, pushing his moist tongue into the puckered entrance, stretching him and lubricating him for what was to come. By this time, both males were eagerly awaiting when they would feel completion, and even the red-head himself was beginning to become impatient with everything. He pulled himself out after feeling Neji clamp down around his pink muscle and pushed up fully onto his knees where he held Neji's hips with steady hands.

"Be prepared.." He whispered into the brunette's ear, soon positioning himself at the entrance before pushing in with one, swift thrust, feeling the entirety of his erection swallowed by the tight hole that quivered for its meal.

Now, Neji didn't gasp. He didn't moan, or groan. He cried loudly, his knuckles becoming white because of the sheer power he was using not to expose his pain for anyone else, even though he figured that someone would've heard him, mainly his friends who weren't that far away from him at all.

Gaara on the other hand, hissed and groaned deeply within his throat, leaving feathery kisses up the pale skin of Neji's back in order to calm him down. He didn't wait for confirmation that he should continue because he wanted release and he wanted it now.

The bed began to creak slightly with each thrust that was granted, both students now panting away in their dorm. Neji didn't have the confidence to lift his head from its lowered state, but as of then Gaara seemed like he didn't care at all. He was revelling in the passion created between the two bodies, the way he now slid easily out of his pet only to slip back in with mastery. The panting brunette loosened his grip on the sheets, knowing that couldn't be the substitute for his cries any longer and simply took the raw pleasure for what it was, different velocities of moans fleeing from his mouth at all the random occasions.

The worst part about it all was that he couldn't release. If the cock ring wasn't fastened securely around his aching manhood then he would've climaxed more than once, but it was becoming too much for him. His pent-up frustration and result of what Gaara was doing to him could be seen quite well seeing as the tip was leaking and the length was jerking with distress and desperation.

The dominative male sensed this all too well and knew that he needed to stop it sooner or later. He didn't mind because he was nearing the wall that was going to send him over the edge and beyond. His hips thrusting back and forth inside of Neji at a much faster rate, Gaara moaned louder once feeling that tight twist within the depths of his stomach. Nimble fingers swiftly pumped Neji's abandoned shaft, a shiver and sudden gasp escaping the male before he loosened the cock ring and the metallic bind fell upon the bed, soon being accompanied by something else.

As soon as the unlucky brunette felt the restriction suddenly vanish from his body, he wasn't able to hold back what had been suppressed throughout the time they were having sex. He curved his back inwards and felt a harsh, stimulating pulse throb repeatedly through his exhausted body and his rough orgasm along with it. Endless cords of white fluid smothered the sheets as well as his chest, a deafening wail reverberating around the room as his climax ripped through him. His muscles tensed and clamped and spasmed just like the time before, but this was much more violent and pleasurable. It triggered him to clench all the more, forcing Gaara to reach his prime. A shudder tormented the red-head's body at the tightness of Neji's trembling hole as it awaited the juices it would be filled with.

With one final thrust, Gaara pulled Neji's hips towards him and poured his ejaculation into him, a loud groan vibrating into the depths of his throat. It was, in Gaara's opinion, one of the best orgasms with a virgin he had had for a long while.

Said brunette was struggling to keep his weight up because of how his body was worked when they were having sex, but as the blindfold loosened around his eyes and the now flaccid length pulled out of him, he collapsed onto the cum-covered linen and sealed his eyes, panting harshly to adjust his normal breathing pattern. Gaara simply watched him from where he knelt, panting almost inaudibly until he leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the glistening neck, whispering softly.

"You are mine and only mine. I'm proud of you pet.." He smirked, running the nearest hand into the brunette hair, twisting the locks gently around his fingers. Neji kept his eyes closed but thought about the praise he had just received.

"...Thank you...Gaara-sama..." He responded before he fell unconscious.

* * *

The day had simply rushed by and it was already dawn. The days when the school started was slowly consuming the students, continuously reminding them that they would soon have to buckle down and concentrate on their studies. It didn't necessarily matter.

Sasuke and Naruto were comfortably sleeping in the blonde's bed, snuggled together like a new couple who discovered new-found love. It was a rather cute sight to behold: Sasuke was asleep on his side, his head settled upon Naruto's bare shoulder with a leg wrapped around the other's, and said Naruto had an arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist, his body cradling the raven with his head against the pillow. If any of their friends walked in and witnessed them, Kiba would collapse and die of lack of oxygen, Shikamaru would shrug and walk back out of the door, Neji wouldn't comment, no matter how many thoughts were running through his head, and Gaara would simply smirk.

Naruto slowly shifted under Sasuke's weight, the light slowly pouring through the crack of the curtains, and with a groan did he hold the urge to stretch, but soon stopped after noticing his position. He stared through tiresome eyes at the way Sasuke slept peacefully within his arms, something that brought a smile upon his face. Why, he wasn't aware, but he slowly pulled himself from underneath him. With a loud yawn and a crack of his back, he stood up and pulled the covers over the Uchiha, grabbing his boxers to pull them over his legs and up his thighs.

The night before had been one of the best of his life. Still, it was surreal to realise that he had made love to a guy who he didn't even know for a week. Not to mention it was a gorgeous male created by the most beautiful of creatures.

Running a hand through his hair absently, Naruto made his way to the bathroom and closed the door silently, walking to the mirror and simply stared at himself by his reflection. He raised a hand and pulled up a few strands of hair, and then moved to his cheeks where he had ran two fingers over the scars. Tilting his head upwards, he widened his eyes in surprise at the hickeys upon his neck, but with a smirk did he turn on the shower and immediately made himself comfortable in the bathroom. He wasn't aware of the tired raven who was waking up in the bed.

Sasuke opened his eyes, expecting to feel nothing beside him, and noticing this did he sigh and stretch, although stopped and hissed at the pain that had shot down his back and hips. Looking around the room, hoping to see the blonde, his ears picked up on running water and guessed that he was having a shower. For some unknown reason, something heavy had lifted from his body, knowing that Naruto did not just think of him as a piece of meat to ravish even though he initiated the first move.

Naruto soon walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, his hair still soaking wet even though a towel was carelessly thrown over the golden locks. His cerulean orbs stared at the raven who gazed back at him, his face emotionless like it had been since they had first met. Being the first one to break the gaze, Naruto awkwardly patted the towel upon his head and went to sit down on Sasuke's bed to give the Uchiha some room, although he wasn't expecting the next words.

"..What are you doing?"

"Sitting here. What does it look like?" Naruto raised a damp eyebrow, but Sasuke just shook his head and pushed himself up, his naked back pressed against the wall.

"...Nothing."

Sasuke had given up pretty easily in their small argument, obsidian orbs now deciding to pay attention to the blankets that covered his body. The blonde, who was gently drying his hair continued to stare at the other until he sighed and dropped the hand to his side.

"What is up with you? About last night?"

Sasuke shot a look to Naruto secretly warning him to not bring up that subject but it would have to be discussed otherwise whatever they had would be obliterated.

"..It was a mistake. All I needed was relief. Got that?" The Uchiha bluntly stated, even though it was a blatant lie. Although this was the case, the amount of hurt currently seen on Naruto's face was not what Sasuke would've liked to witness.

"...A mistake? You practically jumped me!" He yelled. He didn't realise it was only 7:54am, and most males sleeping would more than likely hear their row.

"I acted on instincts!"

"So how was it a mistake?" Naruto immediately stood up and stalked over to the the Uchiha, ripping the bed covers back to look at the beautiful body that carried his marks.

Said Uchiha wished he could've coiled himself but the pain in his rear was more than he had first perceived. He watched with curiosity and slight anger as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and gently slid a finger to trace a hickey he had created the night before.

"I don't know what you think of me Sasuke. I'm going through inner turmoil too!" He stubbornly muttered.

"I didn't expect you to rape me!" This was where Naruto had began to chuckle rather loudly grabbing the towel off his head and pulling it down to rest against his lap. He looked to Sasuke who had an eyebrow raised in pure annoyance.

"Rape you? You were the one riding me!" He began to chuckle again, receiving a rather hard punch to the shoulder but he pain no attention to it.

"Besides, the correct term I believe is Surprise Sex." The blonde once again felt a numbing pain against his shoulder-blade, causing him to hold it within his hand in pain. His head was lowered, and Sasuke was thankful it was otherwise he would've been able to see the obvious blush across his cheeks. It wasn't hard to observe the pink tint as the Uchiha was already quite pale to begin with.

"...Shut up."

"If I remember, you were the one who said you wasn't satisfied even after I gave you a blow-job."

"I said shut up!" Sasuke's face grew more coloured with each word that forced the Uchiha to remember their doings the previous night.

"You practically gave yourself to me so what do you think I was supposed to do?"

Sasuke grabbed the towel quickly from Naruto's lap and moved it around the blonde's neck, tugging backwards so the male would fall backwards onto his legs. Blonde hair now dampening the Uchiha's lower thighs, he stared up at the raven with that infamous grin.

"I didn't expect you to do anything." He truthfully said, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he released his grip upon the towel. "I didn't expect that at all. I didn't expect to be the one that was devoured.."

He whispered the last part of the sentence, but Naruto skilfully heard it and sat himself up. He thought for a long moment before leaning in and connecting their lips together for a soft kiss, one that allowed both parties to melt under the gentle touch. Pulling back, the blonde ran a hand through the raven locks before whispering in reply.

"Does it matter?" He leant forward and kissed at his neck almost affectionately, although it was a sign to show that he felt something for the Uchiha.

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want to. I wasn't into guys a couple of days ago." He admitted, grabbing the towel once used around his neck and continued to dry his hair.

"...Neither was I, but your carelessness...that kiss..." Sasuke started, relating his words to the first night they had known they were roommates and once he figured out his brother was after the blonde. Then again, if he thought about it clearly, this was all his brother's fault. He would have to have words with him another time, but right now, his main concern was Naruto.

The naturally tanned male stared at his lap for a few seconds.

"I have to admit...that drink was pretty strong."

"It was spiked."

"Well...even so..." Naruto ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "...I couldn't help but think that you're hot."

Sasuke cleared his throat somewhat nervously, bringing a hand up to his lips.

"You're pretty...good looking yourself."

Naruto laughed and stood up, running his hands down defined abs.

"I know, don't have to point it out."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes but smirked, pushing himself out of the bed despite the fact that his rear was throbbing. Grabbing onto the edge of the bed, he stood up and stumbled gently, Naruto watching in worry as the Uchiha entered the bathroom without another word. The atmosphere between the two had finally picked up and the blonde was glad for it.

* * *

The remote officially snapped in the hand of a very angry Uchiha. Now, he was enraged, his eyes staring at the screen which was the main focus of all third years currently residing in their luxurious dorm suite.

"...I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

ANOTHER CHAPTER **COMPLETED!**

Once again, I have no idea where this story is going to end up. Heh. Spontaneous, as per usual!

Inner-self: You're just a freak.

Self:...I knows...you know you've been making some frequent apperances lately T_T

Inner-self: ..I'm your sanity.

Self:...

Inner-self: And your sanity orders you to write Uchihacest for the next chapter.

Self: Eh? Really? Ita/Sasu or Mada/Ita?

Inner-self: I'm greedy. Mada/Ita/Sasu.

Self: NO! Not yet! God I still have to write when school actually starts you know! With Orochimaru feeling up Sasuke xD

Inner-self:...That's just gross. ¬¬

You wanna have another say in the next pairings, you know what to do!

**Review ma story ma babehs ;)**


	9. Provocative Presentation

**WAHHHHHHHHH!**

Another fanfic is up and ready for pervy eyes such as yourselves ;)

Inner-self: You're a perve.

Self:...Your point?

Inner-self:...You're a closet masochist. T_T

Self: Wait, what? o/O

Inner-self: You touch yourself at n- *slaps hand over inner-self's mouth*

Self: OK ENOUGH with the unneeded info for a **yaoi** fanfic! ¬/¬

**RedYentl:** Thank you for your support ma lovely :) I'll keep in mind the pairings that you want because believe me, this story is building up to them ^/^

**TO SOPHAY, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE**

Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write another chapter because honestly, I was going to give up but your persistance and giggles forced me to write another one xDD This chappie is for you ma lovely :)

ON WITH THE SMEXY STORY!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_The Uchiha rolled his eyes but smirked, pushing himself out of the bed despite the fact that his rear was throbbing. Grabbing onto the edge of the bed, he stood up and stumbled gently, Naruto watching in worry as the Uchiha entered the bathroom without another word. The atmosphere between the two had finally picked up and the blonde was glad for it._

* * *

_The remote officially snapped in the hand of a very angry Uchiha. Now, he was enraged, his eyes staring at the screen which was the main focus of all third years currently residing in their luxurious dorm suite._

_"...I'm gonna kill him."_

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

The morning hadn't started well at all. First of all, Kisame was snoring like no-one's business in the confinements of his own room which had somehow kept four out of five Akatsuki members awake throughout the night, and then the abnormally pale man decided it would be incredibly amusing to set the small kitchen alight. Seriously, who would be stupid enough to light the cooker with a cloth? Sure, maybe it was flammable and was better at holding a flame but to light a cooking instrument? They would've had more luck to cook whatever it was they wanted atop the burning cloth but before it disintegrated at least. For the first couple of hours which started at around 5 in the morning, everyone inside of the dorm were attempting to quench the fires that had somehow spread over the work-tops and were edging their way closer to the carpet.

"Fuck!" Deidara had shouted as he picked up the ball of clay he had left the previous night. It was melting within his hand and he sighed in discontent. Why did this have to happen to him? Itachi was quite calm about the situation. All he did was find a bucket stocked underneath the table, filled it with cold water and chucked it over the surfaces and the occupants of the dorm, a hidden smirk upon his face. They all froze and slowly turned their attention to the older Uchiha.

"What the fuck, un?" Shouted Deidara first. He looked like a drenched rat, his long hair sticking to the sides of his face and his neck, many droplets cascading to the floor.

"...That wasn't funny." Sasori added, immediately walking away from the scene in order to dry himself. Kisame moved a hand behind his head and roughly tussled his hair, a shark-like grin present on his face.

"My bad.."

Itachi shook his head in disbelief and returned the bucket underneath the table whilst Pein and Madara left the scene and to their bedrooms.

"God, Kisame. You're one of the best fighters I know and yet you don't even know how to light a cooker?" Itachi asked, dumbfounded and slightly amused. All Kisame did was shuffle his feet, his head lowered. Bulls-eye.

"So what? You telling me you're supposed to carry a lighter with you everywhere you go in case you want food?" Whilst Kisame was having his rant, Itachi walked over to the stove and pressed one of the buttons, staring emotionlessly at the pale man as the flames sprung from its source.

"...Ohh..." Now he felt like a complete dumbass.

"Leave the cooking to Sasori. Knowing you, you'll probably find some way to burn water."

After the almost succeeded yet unpredictable suicide from Kisame, Itachi had made himself scarce of the kitchen, seating himself down in the chair that held the most comfort and the most memories. Well, past years anyway. This year it had given him grief and torment after watching his brother bottom with his room-mate. Whilst flicking through the rooms, he witnessed what appeared to be some love-sick teenagers kissing lovingly and the sight made him sick to his stomach. To think it was Sasuke forced Itachi to brutally snap the remote. Come on, that control didn't stand a chance.

With the control now shattered upon the floor, Itachi stood up from his chair and glared at Deidara who had just came into view, his hair now rid of its normal style, the blonde locks stopping just at the start of his waist. Sometimes...most of the time he could be mistaken for a girl, but now wasn't the time to think of that. Itachi needed to teach his brother a lesson about how to be the dominant one in a relationship. It had been carried through the Uchiha family, so why did Sasuke have to break it?

"He continues to displease me."

"Who, Sasuke? Why, un?" Deidara didn't want to get on the bad side of Itachi when he was livid, but perhaps he needed to talk. That way he might calm down...maybe.

"Uchiha's aren't one to bend over. We fuck them, not the other way around. Why is it that my foolish little Otouto breaks that?" It seemed that somehow, the Uchiha was actually quite troubled about this.

"Well...it's in his name for starters."

"What?" Itachi turned to look at Deidara who was rolling his melted piece of clay into a ball to later sculpt it.

"His name. Sas**uke**. Maybe he was destined for it."

"He was **not** destined to play the submissive role!"

"Well obviously he was because of how Naruto managed to do it, un!"

The rest of the Akatsuki who were listening in on their conversation inside of their room didn't dare approach or intervene with the interesting words, although Madara did step outside and decide to make himself comfortable on one of the sofas. They were talking about family after all so Itachi shouldn't be too concerned. The bickering had continued for a few more moments before Deidara had suggested something that made Itachi stop.

"Why don't you show him how to be dominant, un?"

Silence.

Deidara was beginning to feel oddly uncomfortable after the first couple of minutes. In those moments, anyone would be able to hear a pin drop. The older Uchiha was contemplating this within his mind before a wide and sadistic smirk had suddenly become apparent upon his features.

"...That's not a bad idea. Come with me Deidara." He said, walking into the living area. Pushing the blonde onto the couch, he looked to Madara before dragging each Akatsuki out to have a little...chat.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe how the after-effects could feel like he still had Naruto's 'thing' shoved up his ass. Not that it was an unpleasant feeling, he was told by none other than the person who made him this way that he walked rather awkwardly. Apparently, it was quite obvious that he had been injured in his nether-regions somehow. That earned a sharp punch to Naruto's stomach however. After their sweet, whispered nothings earlier on in the day, they were able to patch up the places that were beginning to crumble and for once, managed to tolerate each other outside of their dorm. They were currently inside of the cafeteria with Neji pulling on the collar he wasn't allowed to take off, Gaara who kept silent but emitted warning auras for everyone at the table, Shikamaru who knew the conversation was going to be awkward and so occupied himself with...nothing, and Kiba who seemed suspiciously wary of Sasuke and even more-so with Gaara.

The tables around them were chatty, they seemed almost too loud and Naruto just couldn't handle this anymore. He was the first to blow.

"God this is killing me! Okay, so Neji and Gaara are in a fucked-up relationship!" He shouted, but loud enough for only their table to hear. At this, Kiba had immediately choked on his food, and so the table were watching him incredulously as he managed to swallow down the piece of chicken that was stuck inside of his throat. Gaara on the other hand was quite ready to kill a certain blue-eyed male.

"Geez Naruto, what the fuck?"

"I can't handle silence!"

Shikamaru raised his head to stare at both Naruto and Kiba. Throughout the years he had known them both, their bickering had always intrigued him somehow.

"..Guys, come on." Neji finally pleaded, irritated by the loud noises he hated.

Gaara on the other hand was staring at Naruto rather intently, something that Sasuke had picked up on almost immediately. He was skeptical but also suspicious as to why the red-head had taken such an interest in the blonde. There was no way this was going to happen.

"No Neji. How could you sink so low as to be a sex-toy to this sadistic, freaky, red-haired guy with no eyebrows? What if your uncle finds out?" This was where he leant forward over the table to make sure that their conversation was not overheard. At this, the Hyuuga automatically began to chew on the inside of his lip. If his uncle knew, he would be immediately cast out of the clan. It was most definitely degrading to be in the situation he was in with his high status but he couldn't do anything about it..or..didn't want to do anything about it.

"Shit, I don't even wanna know what he'll do to you! He'll skin your ass alive!" He continued. "Even teme over here is holding out better than you! He's a stuck-up prissy bastard but-FUCK!"

Naruto was definitely not expecting such a harsh kick to his shin underneath the table. This had caught the attention of everyone on the table. Even Gaara wanted to know what this was about because considering everyone else, they didn't have a clue what was going on.

Naruto was about to comment on the sudden kick before his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, only to close it again in realisation. Shit. Shit shit shit. Not fucking good. He looked to everyone at the table who were curiously staring back at him. Kiba seemed shocked and disbelieving at this point.

"..Wait..you can't mean..." He started, only for Shikamaru to continue, already knowing the answer.

"You two have done it haven't you?"

Naruto was going to get his ass kicked when they reached the dorms. He was scared for his life. Sasuke didn't want to answer the question and it seemed like the blonde didn't want to either. Their faces were priceless, but at that given time and moment, it was not amusing to neither of them. Now that he was not hungry, the Uchiha pushed himself from the seat and grabbed Naruto's collar, making sure not to make eye contact with any of them before he dragged the helpless male to their dorms, eager to get out of the suffocating silence.

Upon the trip to the dorm building, they had received many stares, not that it was wondrous as to why. Sasuke by this point didn't care and Naruto was too scared to think of anything else. It only took a matter of minutes before they were inside the confinements of their own dorm and the blonde was slammed up against the now closed door, a hand gripping his top rather tightly. Their noses were almost touching.

"..H-Hey..I messed up ok?"

"But now everyone knows that we done it. And what's more, they know I was bottom!"

"Teme...calm down man." Naruto tried to chuckle nervously, his hands waving in front of his face despite the slight pain he was now feeling in the back of his neck. They soon fell to his sides, knowing that Sasuke just wasn't going to give up. He wondered how he should defend himself, but all thoughts had halted when a pair of lips crashed onto his own. Wait...this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be feeling punches to his face and his body, not a tongue that was now forcing its way inside of his mouth. Wohh.

"Nnh...Sas-ahh!" He attempted to call Sasuke's name but a knee had already somehow managed to rub and press against Naruto's groin, causing the blonde to shudder and moan. With the Uchiha's eyes now closed, he stepped further in whilst pulling Naruto closer, wanting the kiss and their touches to be brutal and rough. The kiss was already taking the breath out of him as their tongues collided and battled for dominance, but soon enough they needed to pull back for air. With Naruto panting, Sasuke took this opportunity to talk whilst keeping the rhythm with his need.

"...I'm going to pay you back...to give you what you gave me...it's only fair after all." He whispered seductively and almost sadistically, leaning forward to bite down harshly upon the tanned neck. A gasp escaped Naruto's slightly swollen lips but he didn't retaliate or push back. All he did was grab Sasuke's shoulders to keep him upright, for he knew that if he was let go he would fall to the ground. His knees were already giving into this. One pale hand had quickly reached down to unbuckle Naruto's belt and unfasten the pants, pushing them down his legs so they pooled by his ankles. The boxers had followed not long after and immediately, a hand was grasped around the blonde's hot length, the long fingers pumping it roughly. Already their pants were becoming laboured and their eyes showed nothing but lust, but Sasuke was no-where near started. He performed another bruising kiss that left Naruto moaning deep within his throat, his hips bucking into the skilful hand that teased the head and squeezed the base of his manhood. The next thing the both of them knew, Sasuke's free hand had coiled around Naruto's body and one finger began to prod at his entrance, teasing and stimulating the ring before it plunged in, giving Naruto no say in the matter.

"Sasuke!" He panted out quickly, the action surprising him. He didn't pull back from it but instead ran one hand up and through the raven hair that was beginning to dampen with sweat whilst the other ran down said raven's chest and into his jeans, fingers wrapping around the stiff flesh that was Sasuke's erection. The Uchiha stilled his movements for a brief second to regain his composure before he added a second finger into Naruto without warning, earning a strangled moan from his partner. The intimate tension was hot and would be arousing for anyone who watched before:

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Their breaths hitched and they froze. Not another interruption...Sasuke sighed to himself and removed the hand that was pleasuring Naruto's member to his mouth, sucking the appendages clean before grasping his phone inside of his pocket and looking at the screen. Crap. Itachi. He couldn't ignore him, and so flipped it open, placing it against his ear whilst his fingers continued thrusting into the blonde.

"What do you want Aniki?"

Itachi rose an eyebrow on the other side of the phone, his eyes glued to the muted TV screen that held Sasuke and Naruto preparing themselves for a round of sex.

"..Am I interrupting something?" He said calmly, hiding the amusement well.

Sasuke held in a gasp when the tanned blonde smirked and latched his lips to his porcelain skin, his head tilting back with the phone.

"N-No...why did you call?" Damn Naruto!

The older Uchiha's grin widened all the more.

"I just wanted a talk with my Otouto. Is that a crime?" He asked almost innocently, the Akatsuki listening in on the conversation stifling their laughter.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Itachi was surprised and proud that Sasuke was able to keep his composure when Naruto was sucking his neck so ferociously. It was like he was interrupting two needy animals during heat.

"I was just wondering what you had been up to lately."

Sasuke bit back a hiss when the blonde clamped his teeth down into his skin, but he couldn't stop the moan that followed afterwards as he started up the pumps to his erection. Just the thought that Itachi could've heard him brought a flush to his cheeks.

"Otouto, what are you doing?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

As another moan was about to escape, Sasuke dropped his hand to his side and inaudibly whispered Naruto's name before he raised the phone to his mouth.

"Nothing...just..studying."

"Studying what?"

This was when the tanned male knew he had the upper-hand and so switched their positions, roughly pushing Sasuke into the door, his hand continuing its movements. As soon as the raven tilted his head back, lips were once again attached to the neck, the pink muscle gliding over the Uchiha's adam's apple. This was too much for Sasuke. It was too much for Itachi. Even in this situation Sasuke **still** managed to be the one in submission!

How was it possible that Naruto could switch so easily? He could tell his brother was about to blow and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come visit me in my dorm."

"W-Wha-?"

"Visit me in my dorm. Now."

"Now? I'm..ah...busy..."

"Sasuke you come within the next five minutes or I will take your laptop away." And with that did he cut the phone, the older Uchiha watching the screen with curiosity.

The young Uchiha needed to stop this, and removing his fingers from Naruto's entrance did he push the blonde away, looking down to his jeans that were thankfully not stained with any juices that may have somehow squirted on his clothes. With furrowed eyebrows, the blonde pulled up his boxers and jeans, both of them still rock-hard but neither saying anything about that.

"...It's your brother man. Just go. I'll sort this out myself."

Sasuke simply shook his head and sighed, pocketing his phone and opening the door to his dorm.

"Now you know how it feels." He smirked before closing the door behind him, leaving a dumbfounded and horny blonde.

* * *

Sasuke knocked the door to his brother's dorm door on the top floor. He looked around, quite annoyed and irritated that first years received such minimal and basic dorms whilst the third years were given the luxury of suites. It was as if he was awaiting someone at a hotel rather than a dorm for a college.

Hearing the door click, obsidian orbs took in the form of Madara and his eyes widened in shock. Madara?

"Ma..dara.."

"Hey Sasu-chan. Come in." He said, smirking at the light pout only family were able to see because of his adorable nickname. He politely stepped inside and removed his shoes beside the door, walking through the corridor and into the spacious room where no-one could be seen except from what looked to be Pein and Deidara on the couch making out. Well that was a nice thing to see, but considering his sudden realisation with his attractions, he couldn't help but stare. Madara noticed this but said nothing, only walking in the direction of Itachi's room.

"He's waiting for you in here." He chimed, lust-hinted red orbs staring at the younger Uchiha who was walking slowly to further examine the two males sucking each other's tongues from their mouths. Pein looked aggressive and Deidara...well...why did he have to moan so much? It didn't help that he still was given relief because of his fucking brother who rang when he was about to fuck Naruto's brains out! Finally registering what Madara said, Sasuke tore his gaze away from the pair and knocked on the door, waiting for an 'enter' or a 'come in', yet all he heard was a moan. What the fuck was going on here?

Madara did the deed and opened the door, pushing Sasuke inside before closing and locking the door behind him with him also inside the darkened room. Stumbling into the room, the young Uchiha would have turned back around to open the door if what he was seeing didn't arouse him in the slightest.

On the black silken sheets of Itachi's bed was someone he knew as Sasori on his back with his legs upon his brother's shoulders and said brother rocking back and forth, the cover thankfully doing its job of covering the hip thrusting so everything lower than Itachi's back couldn't be seen. Madara's mouth widened with a shit-eating grin.

"What..the...fuck..?" Sasuke breathed out, his eyes wide as he stared, paralysed. His brother was fucking...his friend. Well that was an everyday occurrence.

A moan broke him from his thoughts as Sasori gripped the bed sheets underneath him, his head pressed against the pillows as lips parted for added oxygen.

"Take a seat Otouto..." He said almost breathlessly, thrusting roughly into Sasori's already abused hole.

"What the fuck is th-!"

"You're going to be dominant with Naruto and I am going to teach you..." He cut, his eyes looking over to his brother sadistically. Sasuke couldn't help but gulp and take a seat on the inside of the room, shifting uncomfortably for the erection to stay put. The oldest Uchiha sat besides Sasuke, already noticing the problem between his legs. He was too far gone.

"Watch and learn." Itachi added with his hoarse, husky voice which oddly made him shiver. Now focusing on Sasori's pleasure, he had thrust once in a different direction which caused a loud cry to escape the red-head, his back arching from the bed as Itachi dove into kiss and nip the flesh on his neck, his raven hair acting as a curtain to shield what was happening.

Sasuke twitched, and so did his 'little man'. Madara was only waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

CHAPTER FINISHED AND IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! OMG KILL ME NOW! O/O

Inner-self: ...I actually like this one.

Self: Why thank you, thank you very much. ;)

Inner-self: Why do you always interrupt them when it gets smexy and hawt?

Self: ...I like to keep them guessing and prolong the pleasure.

Inner-self: That's what she sa-

Self: *kicks inner-self* This is **YAOI!** Not **YURI!** Phew...my deranged inner-self... T_T

Inner-self: You know I still want that Uchihacest pairing.

Self: IT'S COMING!

Inner-self:...You know you leave yourself wide open for the 'That's what she said tricks'. ¬¬

Self: Just GTFO.

Tell me what you think of this chappie! More pairings = More smexiness = More giggles xD

R & R Ma lovies :)


	10. Uchiha Love

GAHHH! **ONCE AGAIN! I HAVE UPDATED BECAUSE I'M A GOOD GIRL!**

Inner-self:...*coughs*

Self: ¬¬ Are you hinting something there?

Inner-self:...Nooo~

Self: I'm a good girl!...With an...extremely perverted mind .

I am so happy I have finally completed 10 chappies of this fanfic! Never have I wrote sooo much and all of you are my huge inspirations!

The reviews I receive are also my inspiration and they keep me going!

College isn't letting me have any time so I'm happy that I was able to finish one more for you guys ^/^

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_"You're going to be dominant with Naruto and I am going to teach you..." He cut, his eyes looking over to his brother sadistically. Sasuke couldn't help but gulp and take a seat on the inside of the room, shifting uncomfortably for the erection to stay put. The oldest Uchiha sat besides Sasuke, already noticing the problem between his legs. He was too far gone._

_"Watch and learn." Itachi added with his hoarse, husky voice which oddly made him shiver. Now focusing on Sasori's pleasure, he had thrust once in a different direction which caused a loud cry to escape the red-head, his back arching from the bed as Itachi dove into kiss and nip the flesh on his neck, his raven hair acting as a curtain to shield what was happening._

_Sasuke twitched, and so did his 'little man'. Madara was only waiting for the right time to strike._

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

The atmosphere was growing intense and stifling. To know that his brother was fucking someone right in front of him somehow didn't make him feel disgusted. In some parts of his brain, the signals encouraged him to become aroused by Itachi's hip movements and considering how Sasori was writhing underneath him, it felt like it was too much. Even Madara was having a field day watching the youngest Uchiha struggle to hold in his voice. He knew he would be more than embarrassed if he came there and then but unfortunately, Sasuke was stubborn.

With a huge smirk that was apparent upon his features, Madara leant into Sasuke's ear and gently whispered against it, causing his breath to cascade and cause the young Uchiha to shiver involuntarily.

"...You learning something Sasu-chan?" His tongue quickly swiped along the cartilage of his ear whilst Itachi was groaning in the background, his release approaching. He hoped Sasuke was watching and learning a few tricks of how to force his partner into submission, then he wouldn't have to anger himself because of the fact that his brother was on bottom all of the time. Sasori's moans had amplified ever since Itachi managed to find his prostrate and he could only manage a few more thrusts before he exploded.

"Haa! Ita..chi-sa..ahh..ma..!" Sasori almost screamed as the Uchiha's thrusts increased in pace and in roughness. The sweat was beginning to form upon both bodies, Itachi more so than Sasori but it didn't matter once the wall was obliterated and came crashing down around the two.

Sasori was the first to give up and allow the orgasm to sweep over him in waves of intense pleasure. Arching his posterior off of the bed and with his hands clutching the sheets, the red-head came over his chest, the white seed covering his body as Itachi felt the muscles clamp down around his stiff member. Lowering his head, he thrust once more into Sasori before holding his hips and spilling his liquid inside of him, coating his walls as he rode the euphoric surges.

"Hnn!" He moaned out briefly before pants began to roll off of his tongue automatically. Pulling out of the red-head underneath him, Itachi stared at said red-head before his gaze turned to Sasuke who was experiencing conflicting emotions. He felt astounded, amazed, confused, slightly disturbed and aroused all at once. He had never witnessed something like that in his entire life and to be honest, wasn't expecting it to happen at all. What was Itachi trying to do? Was he trying to show him how it's like to be dominant in a relationship? Madara too was staring at Sasuke in wonder and apprehension of his next movements or words but nothing happened. Sasuke was simply staring at his brother in disbelief but his eyes were showing that of lust.

"So, Otouto, now that you have seen what it is like to force your partner in a way where he will submit himself, why don't you try it out?" Itachi smirked, pushing himself from the bed to wrap his silken robe around him. Sasuke, staring at his brother still, managed to reply but not in the way he had wished.

"...T-Try...it out? On who?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer. Was it going to be Sasori? Maybe his own brother? No way. That would never happen and he would see to it that it didn't but...Itachi was way too skilled that it was only natural for him to become curious.

"Well, Sasori of course, unless you can't do it."

Sasori who had heard his name, shifted his head to the side in order to watch the three strikingly handsome Uchihas. Was he going to be the partner of all of them today? He watched in fascination and slight amusement as Sasuke slowly stood up from his seat and made his way towards the red-head nervously. This was most definitely going to be amusing for the two older Uchiha's who were smirking sadistically as Sasuke pressed one knee into the mattress of the bed. Was he really going to go through with it despite the new-found relationship between him and Naruto? What would the blonde say when discovering he was going to defeat the object of affection? Wait a second, they didn't have anything to begin with. To him, perhaps they were just friends with benefits. Yes. That was it. There was attraction between the two but he would never go further than what they have now. A loving relationship was not the Uchiha's style.

Sasuke soon straddled Sasori, staring down at him through confused yet lustful obsidian orbs. Just doing that...he felt something spark within him and suddenly lips had crashed together in a fight for dominance. Obviously, Sasori was going to try and gain the upper-hand but the young Uchiha was quick to think on his feet and grabbed both of the male's arms, pinning them above his head. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he watched, nodding his head in approval. That was indeed a submissive position. Tongues clashed together as they roughly kissed, Sasuke trying to remember how Itachi was and attempted to mimic his movements. It was quite harder than he originally thought it would be but the sudden moan that escaped the red-head's mouth was worth it. It gave him the courage to delve further as he forced his tongue in the male's mouth, exploring his hot, wet cavern with passionate need. Then, he felt something between them and all movements had stopped. Sasori's knee was pushed up between the Uchiha's legs and was roughly pushing against it, a wanton moan escaping his mouth. God. He was already so close.

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke had already pushed himself off of the red-head and sat himself at the edge of the bed, panting softly. Madara could tell Sasuke wasn't able to do it but Itachi was too blinded by his want for Sasuke to become dominant that he became confused by this unexpected action.

"Sasuke?"

"...I can't do it."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting that answer.

"What do you mean 'You can't do it'? I showed you how to did I not?"

Sasuke stayed completely silent, knowing that the wrong word uttered would land him in utter shit. Madara, who was like the black psycho sheep of the family watched with great amusement at his two brotherly relatives.

"Sasori!" Itachi called. The red-head immediately straightened himself up and nodded his head in recognition.

"Yes Itachi-sama?"

"You are dismissed. I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone understand?"

"Yes." He answered calmly before removing himself from the bed, gathered his clothes and walked out of the room despite his nakedness. He didn't really care seeing as everyone had seen his body before. Why would it be such a huge deal now?

Sasuke was now silently seated on the bed with his head lowered but his pants showing an obvious tent, meaning he was still incredibly aroused from the previous events. Itachi on the other hand was once again livid, knowing that his brother wasn't able to even force Sasori into submission. Madara didn't care either way, but he was becoming slightly irritated by Itachi who was in complete denial about Uchiha's being the receiver.

"...Have you even bottomed?" Madara asked curiously. The question made Sasuke's head to snap up in wonder and Itachi's eyes to glare at the other Uchiha.

"Why does this concern you?"

"Because if you haven't, then you're just being judgemental like Fugaku."

Itachi was about to retaliate before he thought this through. Yes, he was right after all. His father was probably the most judgemental being he had ever known, categorising people from the way they looked, dressed, talked, moved. It was a disgrace to be the son of such a man but to be told he was becoming like him...he would not want to accept that.

"...I haven't." He admitted, but he was somewhat proud with his answer. He didn't even understand himself why being on the bottom was a big thing for him. Perhaps it was the fact that being submissive was showing that one was weak and didn't have the strength to overcome others. Whatever worked in his crazed head of his.

"Then..." Madara started, his grin broadening greatly.

"Once you find out what it's like from Sasuke's point of view, then you'll have the right to judge."

Sasuke knew where Madara was coming from and unfortunately, so was Itachi. He was not going to go through with it anyway. It was like a stab to his dignity. The youngest of the Uchiha laid down on the bed with a soft sigh escaping him, staring up at the ceiling in wonder to how this had turned out. He wasn't even being questioned but he didn't mind that at all, listening to Madara and Itachi converse with one another.

"Even so, I would not let someone disgrace me like that! I don't even know how Sasuke had succumbed to it!" He said, the raise of his voice showing his frustration.

"We'll have to teach him right Sasu-chan?" Madara looked over to Sasuke who raised his head to stare at him. Teach him?

"..How?" Sasuke asked suspiciously?

"I have an idea Sasu-chan, and you can help. First, move onto the bed more." The younger Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before doing as he was told and moving himself into the middle of the bed, his head pressed against the pillows in wonder. Just what was Madara thinking?

"Now, Itachi, show him how to be dominant. You know how I mean."

Madara just sat back in the sofa, watching as a bewildered Itachi stared back at him. He couldn't mean...they both...do it right? Even so, Itachi looked over to his brother who was obliviously leaving himself vulnerable as he stared at the ceiling again. Well, when Madara thought of ideas...something good always came out of it...most of the time. With a soft sigh, the older Uchiha stared at the other and soon gave in, walking up to his brother and straddling him. Gazing down at a perplexed raven, Itachi used one hand and gently caressed the side of his neck, staring at the hickeys created on his neck. He lightly glared but another hand had caught his attention. The eldest of the three grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off of him with no help at all, staring at the creamy skin now exposed to the both of them. The sight alone allowed Madara to lick his lips in want.

Itachi on the other hand was only staring at the skin until Sasuke began to struggle.

"Wait! What are you going to do Madara? Madara!" He shouted before his arms were pinned above his head and a skilful Itachi removed the fabric belt from his robe and tied the other's wrists to the headboard. Startled, the young Uchiha began to struggle further but lips that pressed against him caused him to cease all movements. Madara was kissing him. A relative was kissing him. What was going on here? Squeezing his eyes shut in disbelief, Sasuke gasped when teeth bit down roughly against his lips, allowing entrance into his mouth which he didn't mean to give. He would easily admit that he kissed better than Naruto but that wasn't the point here! His own cousin was violating his mouth but it felt good, not to mention Itachi was now suddenly unzipping Sasuke's jeans, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers only to throw them on the floor. Clenching his fists, the young raven moaned and bucked his hips up when hair tickled his stomach and a moist tongue created a trail of thin saliva to the base of his manhood. That...must have been Itachi. His own brother? Even though the thought was most disturbing...it couldn't help the fact that his body was reacting exponentially.

"Ha!...hhn..." He tried to hold his voice back but the two Uchiha's were ravishing his body like it was going to be the last time for it to happen. As Madara pulled back from the kiss and stared at the young Uchiha whose face was flushed from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, he looked down to where Itachi was teasing his brother with his mouth, his tongue flicking along his lips.

"Don't allow him to cum." Madara demanded, a soft whimper escaping Sasuke at the words. Itachi understood the ulterior motive to this and pushed himself away from Sasuke's throbbing erection, looking to Madara at what he wanted them to do next. As the oldest Uchiha began to shred his clothing, Itachi picked up on the notion and allowed the robe to fall from his shoulders and onto the bed.

"Well then..now it's your turn to see how it feels to be bottom Ita-chan." Madara chimed, before moving behind him and grabbing a fist full of his locks, tilting his head to the side in order for a kiss to initiate. Itachi had a feeling Madara would be so rough but even he wasn't as careless towards his partner. The aggressiveness had quickly transformed into Madara's member pressing and grinding into Itachi's behind, the long-haired raven gasping in the kiss, kicking himself for making any sounds. Why would it feel so good?

All Sasuke could do was simply watch in fascination at the facial expressions his brother was making. They were interesting but what his eyes continually dropped to was the shaft standing on end from the teasing. He was more than amazed that Itachi was able to become aroused the same way he was. Then, his eyebrows furrowed as Madara whispered in the other's ear, only to watch the outcome of the threatening words. What was going to happen now? As Itachi moved closer to him, Sasuke was beginning to panic slightly.

"W-Wait...Aniki..." He whispered, although his words fell upon deaf ears as his legs were pried open and before he could even process it, Itachi's length was sheathed inside of him. Now, Sasuke didn't groan. He didn't moan. He screamed at the amount of pain and pleasure that wracked through his body. He was sure that everyone in that dorm and the dorms on that level heard him. But he couldn't help himself. It was amazing to know that even though it was his brother who was now thrusting inside of him, it still felt good.

"GOD! Taa...chiii!" Sasuke cried out, his fists clenching further as he settled his head against the pillow. All he needed to do was endure the fact that he was involuntarily participating in incest and that he...liked it. Sure, Itachi was way rougher than Naruto, it added further sinful pleasure to the batch. Madara was planting kisses on the side of Itachi's neck by this point, a huge smirk upon his face before he timed himself and thrust himself without warning into the long-haired Uchiha unprepared. Itachi stopped himself from yelling as loud as his brother did, but he did groan rather loudly, more-so in pain than pleasure. Knowing that he had hurt that virgin hole, the eldest of the three leant forward and nibbled at the creamy skin of Itachi's neck, pulling out of his body before thrusting back in, hearing the male's breath catch inside of his throat.

"..Well aren't you tight 'Tachi?" Madara whispered, smirking.

Well it seemed that they were all enjoying it now. As Madara began the rough thrusts, Itachi joined in, Sasuke now receiving tremendous power within his body. It felt so euphoric to him that he was making some sort of sound with every thrust inside of him.

"Nnh!...nng...ha..."

Each sound distributed only encouraged both of them to rock faster and harder, Itachi never having experienced so much pleasure during sex. It was a wonder to know that he had been missing out on this kind of pleasure all his life and was slightly thankful that Madara had given him the opportunity to experience the endless boundaries of ecstasy. The room was suddenly becoming too hot and Sasuke felt like his body was going to break in two because of the velocity of Itachi and Madara.

Itachi didn't want to admit that it felt good but God it felt amazing. To know that feeling someone's member inside of you thrusting in and out could cause his own member to throb and twitch with want, it was almost unbelievable to him.

"..You...haven't felt nothing yet.." Madara whispered, leaning in to bite the side of Itachi's ear which caused the other to moan lightly within his throat. He was close to his own orgasm. He could feel it within his lower abdomen and judging by the constant tensing of Sasuke, he was close too. Madara continued with positioning his hips in different directions, Itachi immediately knowing what the other was searching out for. Soon enough he had found it and Itachi's fingers buried into the sides of Sasuke's hips, an intensity unlike any other managing to move through his body at amazing speeds. Was that the prostrate? Was that how it felt? No wonder his victims suddenly cried out when he had hit something inside of them because the feeling alone could send anyone into their orgasm.

Itachi groaned whilst Sasuke laid there, taking in his brother's glory before he also cried out and arched from the bed, showing signs that he was close to climaxing.

"Ahh!..Can't...take...it!...Ani...ki!"

He attempted to say a coherent sentence but that was all his voice managed to let out. The thrusts were centred dead in the middle of those bundle of nerves and both Itachi and Sasuke were quickly losing their capability to grab a hold of their control.

Sasuke was the first one to break. He clamped his muscles everywhere inside of his body once the orgasm had flushed over his body and a loud cry resonated throughout the entire dorm that was filled with Akatsuki members listening on, quite amused by the situation at hand and intrigued that three Uchiha's were doing it together.

"Haa!" Squirts of the white liquid splattered across his chest and the sound was followed by Itachi's deep groan, his hips thrusting in once more before spilling his load inside of his brother who greedily welcomed it, his dying member jerking to its normal flaccid state. Muscles clamping around Madara's member caused him to shudder lightly, knowing that the two other Uchiha's were in the realm of post-orgasm. He too was becoming impatient but the moans that were escaping were only enough to send him over the edge.

Within a matter of moments, Madara was pouring his semen into Itachi's awaiting body for the first time. He felt satisfaction that Madara was the first one to abuse Itachi's hole. With an indulging smirk, he pulled himself from the second oldest Uchiha, panting lightly because of the orgasm that was still taking its effect upon his nerves. Sasuke was panting harshly underneath them all, Itachi biting down on his lip to stop himself from falling ontop of his brother but God he was drained of energy. In all honest, he wouldn't mind to do that again and it didn't matter that he had just had sex with his cousin and brother. Because of his sadistic way of thinking, it made it all the more thrilling.

"Hnn..." Sasuke stared up at his brother who was staring down to him rather curiously before their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss which slowly turned more passionate as time carried onwards. Madara watched this with slight amazement, standing up on the floor and moving around them to untie Sasuke's hands from the headboard. It was a shame that the fabric had caused a red imprint to become apparent around his wrists but judging from the way the youngest Uchiha wrapped his arms around his brother to bring him closer, it seemed as if he didn't mind.

Using the same robe Itachi had used, he threaded the fabric belt within the holes and tied it around his middle, walking to the bedroom door before opening it and stepping out silently, closing it behind him.

Inside the living room, the Akatsuki were waiting with suppressed anticipation as to what was happening inside of Itachi's bedroom but judging by the way Madara walked out with Itachi's silk robe and had a huge grin upon his face, the ideas were extremely limited.

"So...did it work, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

Madara's smirk only widened as he walked over to the spare chair and sat himself down, staring at the other four members in the room.

"Depends on what you mean." Madara replied.

Pein was exceptionally skeptical about this but he had an idea as to what Madara was hinting to. Because of this, he lightly smirked. Deidara, who was in his arms, looked to him and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"...?"

"We were all involved." Madara had suddenly said, this catching everyone's interest.

"All? Then...Sasuke was obviously bottom. Who was next?" Kisame asked incredulously.

"Guess."

"...No!" Deidara suddenly shouted, Sasori silent from the outburst and unfazed. He had a feeling that was going to happen in the end because he could never see Madara being bottom. **Ever.**

"Yeah, it was entertaining." The Uchiha added, brushing a hand through his slightly matted and damp hair.

The rest of the members were silent, uttering not a single word for they didn't know what to say next, until Pein decided to share his opinion.

"Next time, I want to join."

* * *

*GASP*

UCHIHACEST!

I loved it and I was giggling all the way through writing this!

Suggestions of pairings for the next chapter?

I'm wondering what you guys think of it and when College should actually start because I'm wondering that myself o.O

R & R Lovvies!

Inner-self: Do it or I'll find where you live and force you to watch hentai. **Hentai.**

Self: Gah! Harsh .

Inner-self: You do it...I'll shower you with as much yaoi as you want.

Self:...I LIKE O_O


	11. Silence Before the Storm

DEARY ME!

I know, I know, I'm dead..but I has an excuse! .

Media work. Media work work work and it consumes all my yaoi time T_T

But I hope this makes up for it! :3

**-Krankinator-: We can be visual thinkers together! Thank you for the lovely compliments! Sasuke also says he's happy...though he's kind of tied to my bed at the moment xD**

**greywindfalcon:** Cawww, you made me blush! I officially lovvles you!

**Dragon77:** *cries* I am sorry! I defied you! I didn't update soon but my work and I...*sniffles* FORGIVE MEH! :3

Well enough of my talking! On with the story!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_"...No!" Deidara suddenly shouted, Sasori silent from the outburst and unfazed. He had a feeling that was going to happen in the end because he could never see Madara being bottom. __**Ever.**_

_"Yeah, it was entertaining." The Uchiha added, brushing a hand through his slightly matted and damp hair._

_The rest of the members were silent, uttering not a single word for they didn't know what to say next, until Pein decided to share his opinion._

_"Next time, I want to join."_

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

The room was deathly silent. How long had it been? His cerulean orbs shifted to the door, awaiting for the time when it would reveal a raven but...no matter how long he waited, it never came. A couple of hours before, Sasuke had so rudely left him in a state of arousing distress and to be honest, he needed to pay the fucker back. A long, soft sigh escaped him as he laid on the bed, eyes shifting to the ceiling in wonder. Did his brother have something to do with this? No...the first time they met, he remembered that he was a pretty awesome guy, slightly strange but still decent. It wasn't until his phone started to ring that he had an excuse to not think about his bastard roommate. Slipping his hand inside of his pocket to retrieve the vibrating and singing mobile, he pressed the button and placed it to his ear.

"Yo?"

"It's Kiba man. What the fuck was that about? At lunch...have you two really..." He stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence, hoping that Naruto would catch on. Naruto was not that dumb.

Indeed, Naruto wasn't and he gulped lightly. Kiba was his best friend and he knew that he would definitely have to tell him what was going on between him and Sasuke. That was if he could handle the truth. It was not everyday that your best friend suddenly came up to you and said: 'Yeah I think I'm gay and I'm sleeping with the rudest bastard on Earth but we still make it happen.' Just thinking about telling him was a task for the blonde but it had to be done.

"..." With a deep sigh, he began to talk.

"...Yeah Kiba." He ran a hand through his hair, wondering whether or not he should continue the sentence and give his best friend further details but he doubted that. Kiba was as straight as a wall and Naruto was more like the Tower of Piza. "Sorry I kept it from you but I'm confused as well you know. I didn't expect it to happen and what is this? Like the third day here? My mind is completely fucked, man.."

That was all that he could think of saying as the other end was silent. Kiba said nothing. Naruto couldn't even hear him breathe and his chest was constricting because of it. Was he just going to leave him? Moments felt like hours before he finally heard Kiba's voice.

"...So who topped?"

"Fuck you Kiba!" He yelled into the phone before pressing the 'End call' button, throwing the mobile onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. He wanted Kiba to show some sympathy at least but no, he was a mutt who didn't care or changed everything into amusement. Well, it made him stop thinking about the Uchiha for once and he was glad for it, but what was he supposed to do now? Sometimes he wished that this never happened even though it was him who initiated the first move in this. The drink was spiked, he couldn't help that but who knew it was going to have that much alcohol in it? Naruto sure didn't...God he was trying to blame everything but himself.

* * *

It felt hot and sticky, but he didn't care. Arms were wrapped around his naked frame, his body cradled by the same milky skin as his own. It seemed rather nice really, but still, being held like this by his brother was an entirely new feeling that he didn't expect to happen. He had heard of incest before and thought it to be dirty and disgusting, yet here he was, pressed against Itachi's bare chest, easily listening to the heartbeat that was strong and steady. Said older Uchiha was simply laying there, not knowing what to say because all his ideas of being bottom were completely diminished. He had to admit that it felt insanely good, so how was he going to approach Sasuke now? They had both stayed in comfortable silence for a while now that Madara had left to probably inform the Akatsuki members what had happened. With a hand that slowly began to trail in raven hair, Sasuke stared at the wall opposite him.

"...How did that feel?" Itachi was curious as to what Sasuke was feeling seeing as they had never done this before. Such actions were forbidden.

He was quite startled by the question but he knew that it was going to come about soon enough so answered it honestly.

"It felt good but it was weird." The younger male bit down softly on the side of his lip, attempting to sort out his jumbled thoughts. Itachi watched him, his hair resting against the pillow and the side of his shoulder in long lengths before they cascaded down his chest when moving to kiss the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke closed his eyes at the contact, automatically leaning into the soft lips that were slowly beginning to work against his pale skin, a tongue poking through to pleasure him all the more. The hand that was once wrapped around the younger Uchiha was now stroking the side of his thigh with his thumb.

"..Tell me...does this feel weird?" Itachi whispered, suckling gently underneath the male's ear where Sasuke had suddenly gasped and tensed. Well it seemed that he had found a sensitive spot. He smirked at this discovery, gripping the back of Sasuke's hair with his other free hand and turning his head, their lips crashing together fiercely. If this continued they were going to have enough energy to endure another round of sex but it seemed that this wasn't the case when they pulled apart and Itachi completely removed himself from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked in front of his young brother and that his ass was throbbing. God, Madara was completely relentless.

"You should leave Otouto..Naruto will get worried don't you think?" He asked with a smirk that widened, Sasuke almost pouting before swivelling his legs, pressing his feet against the floor and standing up, hissing because of the fact that his ass hurt more than when he was screwed by Naruto. The remnants were still there from the first time he had sex and then with Itachi and Madara...the pain was back. Gathering his clothes, the younger Uchiha pulled on his jeans and his top, making sure he looked at least a little presentable before looking over to his brother who was sifting through a drawer.

"..." He was about to say something but decided against it, walking to the bedroom door and opening it, quietly shutting it behind him, just in time to miss Itachi staring at the entrance.

* * *

Today was the first day that classes actually started. He thought that the college was going to start a few days after they were there but it seemed that it wasn't at all. They were given more than a week to settle down and make sure they knew the map of the grounds off by heart before actually attending classes. To be honest, this was a lot easier because Naruto was a complete dunce in that area of remembering essential things. He was currently inside of his dorm, making sure that he had everything he needed for that day before walking to his first class, though his smile had completely faded. Since that time, he had talked to Kiba a couple of times on the phone and when Sasuke had returned, they did not talk once, did not experience any eye-contact whatsoever. The blonde felt somewhat alone even though someone was in the room right next to him and he wanted it to vanish completely but had confronted him too many times, but with no answer in return. It was slowly killing him inside.

Grabbing his bag that was now hoisted over his shoulder, Naruto stared at Sasuke's empty bed, the shower a simple distance away from him and with a huff did he walk out of the dorm room with a slam of the door. Sasuke on the other hand had just finished a shower. He knew that there was a huge gap between him and Naruto now after he had done those things with his brother and his cousin and it was quite worrisome when he thought about it now. It felt so good but..what about Naruto? Wasn't he the one who said that he wouldn't mind staying with him and doing those things and yet he was the one who cheated? Wait...cheated? They weren't even together. Friends with benefits right? That was all it was.

Or so he wanted to believe. There were many complications about this relationship and he could not comprehend what was going to happen next. God he had to stop brooding and get this over and done with. Classes today with Naruto which he was not looking forward to was going to create a lot of mayhem and awkwardness. He just needed to push through that for the next year without speaking. Easy. He could do that. Itachi was his training after all for all those times he ignored everything around him.

The first lesson that he had was English with someone called Kakashi Hatake. He had heard of that name before from his brother because he used to be taught by him and apparently he was a decent guy that loved his porno books. Itachi had tried to steal it once but even he had failed such a simple mission, something that he was angry about for quite a long time. Sasuke could only smirk and feel proud that there was something that even his great brother couldn't do. Sasuke was walking along the corridors alone with his black shirt and simple blue jeans, girls staring and ogling him, obviously undressing him with their eyes. He felt so violated, more-so than when Naruto was physically taking off his pants...Fuck why did every thought lead to that stupid dobe? He growled under his breath, sending warning glares to whoever crossed his path and managed to share eye contact with him. He was not in a good mood and everyone was going to find out the hard way.

Naruto on the other hand had met up with Kiba and Shikamaru who were waiting outside of the English classroom, Kiba silent for once with Shikamaru enjoying this greatly. Just the look on his face could tell anyone that he loved it very much.

"Hey guys." The blonde said, stuffing his hand in his pocket to have something to do for the next few moments. Shikamaru nodded his head in greeting whilst Kiba did the talking as always.

"How's it going?"

"Shit. He's not looking at me, or acknowledging me in any way. I mean, we're in the same fucking room! How can he just ignore me?" Naruto grit his teeth to stop him punching the wall beside him and Kiba could see this was going to happen if the subject was Sasuke...**again**.

"Come on, let's go into class." Kiba said, pushing the male into the door that other people were filling into also. With a quick shove, Naruto stumbled into the classroom that didn't hold a teacher yet. Hm. Strange. It was built like a lecture theatre so there was much room and it seemed more like a university and not a high school. Thank God it was like this. Maybe he could actually do some work instead of thinking of a certain raven-haired teen who rattled his brains every time he thought about him. He stared at the seats that were becoming occupied and spotted Neji and Gaara in the back row. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight curiosity but after thinking about it a little further, he really didn't want to go there. He instead decided on picking a seat on one of the edges and sat himself down, looking left and right for Kiba and Shikamaru who had not come in yet. Seriously, what was taking them? Staring at the door, he soon saw Sasuke enter and the girls immediately giggled and talked amongst themselves in happiness.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun's in our class!"

"Lucky! I hope I get paired with him in the future.."

"He won't choose you, I'm way prettier than you!"

Those conversations were littered and Naruto had the sudden temptation to deck Sasuke right in the face. Though something was odd about the way he was walking...was he limping? To the girls, they did not notice but Naruto could. It was just like...that time...no...it couldn't...

Whilst Naruto was thinking this, Sasuke was looking around for somewhere to sit. There were not that many seats left. Every single empty chair was beside a girl who was thinking of ways to rape him or Naruto..hm...being violated, or being annoyed? Violated? Annoyed? He weighed this on both hands and realised that he did not want to spend the year being stared at by naive little girls who wanted to take advantage of the raven, and so he sighed and walked up the steps and in the direction of Naruto, sitting beside him without another word.

Said blonde stared and stared, trying to figure something out here. The way Sasuke cautiously sat down as if avoiding pain somewhere in his nether regions, it couldn't possibly mean that that was the reason why he was being avoided all the time?

At the back of the class sat Neji and Gaara, the pale teen sporting a collar around his neck with a small dog-tag showing just who he belonged to as the kanji for Love was imprinted on the silver surface. Gaara, who was smirking, reached into his bag and pulled out something underneath the table. He thanked whoever built this place that the tables had another piece of wood covering the front of it so no-one could see what was happening. Ah it would look so secretive. Holding the 'thing' in one hand, he moved his other hand to Neji's crotch, massaging the fabric with the flat of his palm, sensually creating a sweet friction that forced Neji to bite his lip and clench his fist. He felt even more aroused because this was being done in an English class filled with students that could hear a moan if he was loud enough. God would he be embarrassed if one of them found out. No wonder Gaara chose these seats. The red-head tilted his head to the side as if staring out of the window, his hand unzipping the brunette's pants, sliding his hand roughly underneath to grip the male's waking member, Neji's head immediately lowering, his hair acting as curtains to shield the disappearing of his dignity. It was so hard for him to stop his voice, but a soft gasp escaped him, Gaara's lips stretching into a fearsome grin.

"..Ha..." Eyes closed, Neji rolled his eyes back to control his desire before the door had suddenly opened to reveal a weird-looking man, platinum white hair doning his skull in a spiked fashion and a black scarf wrapped around his neck securely. All the while he was closing the door, preparing his things for that lesson and taking off his jacket, he was reading an orange book, something Sasuke pegged to be a porno. He smirked. How could someone have the decency to come into college reading that, a teacher no less? He did not seem like a teacher at all. He looked young though he had white-hair, so it was assumed that he dyed it for some reason. He was wearing pale-blue jeans and a dress shirt, something not too formal or informal. If only he removed that scarf, he would seem like a normal guy who read a lot of porn. Judging by the girls, he also attracted them as well..

The brunette in the back was keeping his voice silent as he endured the pleasure underneath the table, Gaara's hand sliding against the now stiff shaft, his thumb pressing into the slit and teasing the foreskin, Neji shuddering at the tension in his abdomen. As he shifted, his dog-tag gently swayed, the jewellery catching the light and Kakashi's attention. The room was silent now that the teacher had arrived and nothing could be heard, but the observant white-haired male knew something was happening here. His eyes were completely focused on the red-head who looked back with amusement. All other students seemed to be confused or unfazed by what was happening here as they watched said teacher walk up the stairs in the middle of the room and to Neji and Gaara. It was evident now that Gaara was pleasuring the other from underneath the table considering the way the pale teen's cheeks were flushed and his head was lowered as if to hide that fact and many other things. All the while, Gaara was spinning his toy within his other hand, raising an eyebrow in suspiciousness to what he was going to do.

"Can I help you with something?" Gaara rudely asked, gripping the base of Neji's manhood hard, causing him to ball his fists tightly. Kakashi just walked behind them and reached underneath the table to what Gaara was handling, feeling what it could be before slipping it into his pocket before anyone could have a chance to see it. Well, this was new. He never would have expected something like this to happen in his class on the first day, and considering what was going on underneath the table, he figured Gaara was the sadistic type. Hm..maybe he should shock them all but before he did this, he leant into Gaara's eyes and whispered.

"I suggest you stop pleasing your partner in my class. And I don't want to see any toys of yours again understand?"

Gaara simply looked at him after he pulled away, reluctantly moving his hand away from Neji's stiff member, the brunette physically relaxing now that he had some freedom to not worry about climaxing in class. Kakashi looked at the orange book he was holding, memorised the page number and snapped it shut.

"Alright class!" He shouted, gaining their attention as he walked down the steps, keeping the book close to him. "I am Hatake Kakashi, your English teacher for this year. Now, what to know about me?" He said with his voice raised, spinning around once he reached his desk to stare at all of the students.

"I'm gay."

Most of the class had gasped and began talking animatedly to each other, Kakashi's eyes creasing lightly, possibly assuming that he was amused by the way the guys seemed to suddenly fear him. What, were they scared he was just going to grope them unexpectdly? There were only three pupils who did not seem fazed by this: Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke. He looked at them curiously, recognising one to be related to Uchiha Itachi. Ah, he could never forget Itachi. Now he was a prodigy, and a sexy one at that so he was quite proud of himself for getting his hands on him when he did. Now it seemed to be Sasuke's turn. Oh how he was going to enjoy this year.

Sasuke was not too pleased of having a homosexual teacher but it's not like it mattered.

That lesson was quite productive with everyone saying a few things about themselves so everyone knew who everyone was. They had also conveyed their inspirations and what they wanted to do in the future. After that, it was almost time to leave and the teacher had issued them out early because he was just nice like that, though he did keep a couple of people behind.

"Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, stay behind." After all of the students had filed out, Neji and Gaara both stood in front of Kakashi's desk, staring at him, knowing exactly what the subject was going to be about.

"So..." He started, leaning against the front of his desk with his arms crossed.

"You two are together right?"

Neji looked at the red-head who did not do anything.

"He's my pet. I own him." Gaara admitted. Kakashi raised his eyebrow, settling his book down on the desk for the first time that lesson.

"Own? Well, I'm not one to push myself into the lives of my students but...not in my class ok?" His voice showed that he was amused by the situation but was deadly serious as well. He wouldn't like to have a sudden cry from the back of the room because of Neji's orgasm. The whole class would be able to hear it if it was completely quiet.

"Whatever." Gaara just pushed his hand inside of his pocket and headed for the door.

"Come, Neji."

Neji glanced to Kakashi once before bowing his head and following behind Gaara, keeping himself to himself.

* * *

Naruto decided to be alone for the day. As soon as English finished, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen even though he was right behind him, and he sighed at the thought that their friendship or...whatever they had had just piled down the drain. He didn't want that to happen when they were so loving about a week prior. What had happened to them? Sasuke just did not look at him, speak to him, and when he had something wrong with the blonde he would consume himself with headphones of blasting music or simply walk out of the door, not to be seen for the rest of the night. He always wondered where the male ended up going.

Still, Naruto was more than depressed. For once, there was a situation that he wasn't able to figure out. Running a hand through his hair as he walked through the corridors, away from the cafeteria where the majority of students were, the tanned male was too into his thoughts to realise that Itachi was walking in the same direction. With his head that suddenly bumped into him, the blonde stumbled back and stared at the raven who was visibly smirking, a bag in hand. He seemed like he was glowing: his hair was untied, leaving the locks to fall down his back, the grey shirt he was wearing fitting his torso in every place. He almost looked like a model.

"Itachi!" Naruto said, quite startled.

"God, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Naruto-kun." Itachi's smirk widened as his free hand rummaged through the bag he was holding.

"I have something to give you anyway, though I'd prefer if you watch this alone understand? Without my brother of course." He gripped a DVD case and pulled it out, handing it to Naruto who seemed confused as to what it was. There were no words that were written on the DVD case or the disk itself, adding to the mysterious object. What could possibly be on it?

"Er, thanks." Naruto said almost hesitantly, slotting it in his bag before looking to the older male once more.

"Well, I best be going Naruto. Be careful." He said before passing the blonde, the first year staring at the retreating back for a few seconds before hurrying towards his dorm room. He was incredibly curious as to what the contents of the disk was and he wanted to see it now. Was it bad to be so curious? He was like a child when wanting to discover new things and this was one of the many cases. He ran into the elevator, pressed the floor number and waited impatiently, the tapping of his foot showing just how annoyed he was that the lift was ascending so GOD DAMN SLOW.

Once in the confinements of his room, Naruto closed and locked the door.

"Sasuke?" He called, though there was no answer. He was relieved by this and immediately set out in turning on his TV and DVD player. Once inserting the disk, he bounced happily on his bed, keeping the volume down just in case Sasuke happened to walk through the door. Pressing the play button, Naruto waited for the blank screen to show some sort of movie or clip, though what he saw baffled him at first. A bed? Hm...what was Itachi trying to show him here? He endured the wonder and leant closer to the television, witnessing both Itachi and Sasuke suddenly entering the shot of the camera kissing so very passionately. Naruto was stunned. He could not move.

The both of them were on the bed, sucking off each other's faces whilst their hands were roaming each nook and cranny of their bodies. The sight heated the blonde's skin but the realisation of this was what immobilised him. They were brothers weren't they? Why were they doing this? It was unbelievable to think of and more unbelievable to watch. Without thinking, Naruto turned up the volume a couple of times, hearing just how loud Sasuke was when Itachi began to suckle his manhood. It looked just like gay porn...not that he ever watched it before.

He would guess that this was what it would look like. But Sasuke...the way he was writhing and gripping Itachi's hair...

The tanned male shifted on the bed uncomfortably. Why the fuck did Itachi give this to him? To torment him? His eyes stared at the entire screen, noticing that the date was two days before, a day where Sasuke didn't come back. It all made sense. When the young Uchiha didn't return from walking out of the dorm, he was getting screwed by his brother?

It just so happened that at that time, a key turned in the door and there stood Sasuke, quite surprised to find his roommate in the dorm. It looked like he was watching something that seemed interesting, but when he wasn't even glanced at, he was curious.

"..Dobe?"

He called, taking his key out and shutting the door. It was only when he heard his voice from the television that he furrowed his eyebrows, walking quickly over to the side of Naruto's bed before the grip suddenly loosened on the key which fell to the ground softly. Sasuke was in complete shock at what he was seeing: Itachi hovering over Sasuke, thrusting into him without mercy.

"...What...the fuck..."

* * *

MUAHAHAHA I AM SO CRUEL!

CLIFFHANGER! :3

Ahh I am so evil but I had to do it xD

What will become of Naruto and Sasuke now that the secret is out? O.O

And what about Kakashi's confession? Ahh I'mma have a lot of fun with Kakashi-sensei ;)

**Review** ma lovvies!

I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up but a miracle might happen so you never know!

Until next time :) xx


	12. Author's Note

**OH MY GOD!**

Forgive me guys.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know that everyone is awaiting another juicilicious chapter involving our favourite anime characters but unfortunately I have not had the time to write another chapter! I have the next two chapters noted down so I know what I am going to write about but I do, unfortunately, have a life.

Yeah, so I'm a media student working on two units each half term and it may not sound like a lot of work but it's really cut out for me.

Plus, I need to be in the mood to write nice, explicit yaoi scenes that you all love and cherish like I do my Sasuke plushie ^~^

**I AM SO SORRY!**

But the least I can do for the people who watch and wait for this story to be updated is to plan out my chapters to 20 yesh?

And to wait, I have a small poll you can all take part in!

_**POLL**_

Which pairing should have the most obstacles?

Sasuke x Naruto

Gaara x Neji

Kakashi x Iruka

Itachi x Sasuke

Itachi x Naruto

Pein x Itachi

Anymore you can think of?

Also, for a small spoiler, I'm adding Oro x Sasu in there too. Everyone ok with that?

Boy am I making my anime characters whores. T_T

Maybe that was how they were meant to be...in my mind anyway :3

BUUUUUTT - I am not that mean to not give you something so here is a little something for you guys to wet your appetites ;)

* * *

**Akatsuki Fun**

Ahh, the subtle, soft moans. Hm, more like screams of raw pleasure. Though it was arousing to hear, a certain blonde could not sleep within his plush bed. Sometimes, Itachi was too much even though everyone was well aware he was a sexy whore. He almost yelled with utter distaste when the Uchiha's bed partner groaned his name, but felt that banging on the wall as loudly as he could would be quite effective. There was silence. Blissful, peaceful, tranquil silence. Deidara's bags were jumping with joy underneath his eyes as his head hit the pillow once more, a satisfied sigh escaping his parted lips which were somewhat chapped from the continuous moistening. That seemed to be a rather weird habit of his.

He was drifting...drifting...slowly lulling himself to the darkest depths of his imagination before something began to bang against the wall. And again, and again.

Eyes sprang open, the look on the exhausted blonde's face so twisted it could scare the sickest of killers. He thrust his hands down to the top of his quilt and roughly pulled the blanket up and over his head, attempting to drown the noise but to no avail. This was going to be a sleepless night...again.

Meanwhile, in the lush, velvety containment of Itachi's room, said Uchiha was harshly gripping a set of pale, creamy hips, pushing them back against his own body to deepen his swollen erection as it was engulfed in tight heat, one of the best feelings in the world. Raven hair dampened with sweat swayed back and forth with the relentless thrusts, hands desperately grasping the sheets as breaths failed him. It felt so good...too good. And you know what the most erotic thing was?

Madara was recording the whole thing. That sickening, disturbing grin etched onto his equally handsome face showed even behind the camcorder he was holding, Itachi amazed by how one item and one extra person could create more tension and pleasure for them both.

Then again, because it was Sasuke underneath him on all fours, who wouldn't want that?

"That's it Sasuke...let your voice out.." He whispered, his mouth suckling the cartillage of Sasuke's ear, a wanton moan freeing itself from his lungs. The older Uchiha's head turned to Madara, seeing him lick his lips with utter delight and knew he should make things just that little more exciting. His first thought? To rock the bed.

The grip on the young Uchiha's hips tightened and he used all his strength to piston himself, driving deep into the body of his brother without mercy. Of course, that achieved the bed to bang against the wall and many luscious moans to fill the air.

"Ahh! A-Ani...ki...!"

That was when the door was kicked open and a rough-looking blonde was revealed, pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing you whore! People are trying to sleep here and they can't when you're banging your brother against my fucking wall, un!"

Itachi stopped his movements, Sasuke immediately hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Your point?" Itachi asked, his voice slightly breathless but was masked well. This one question seemed to rile him up further.

"My point? Fuck your brother against another fucking wall!" A hand was suddenly placed on the bare shoulder of Deidara, and tilting his head did he see Sasori standing there with an equally pissed off look.

"I agree with him Itachi-sama. I can't sleep either with the banging and the constant moans. It's getting me horny and I'll have no-one to fuck with."

"Easy, you have Dei-Dei right there." Madara interrupted, swivelling the camera to the door where yet another male decided to make his appearance. Taller than the two, he raised on eyebrow at the scene on the bed before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You should have more restraint than that. Your brother may be delicious but try to keep the noise down. If you don't, I'll give you something to scream about." Pein interjected, running a hand aimlessly through his hair, a soft sigh audible only from the blonde and red-head standing before him. They were both stunned by his suggestion but did not complain. It would make such an erotic sex tape, and the worst part about it was that Itachi was actually thinking about it. The unbearable silence was soon broken by a soft chuckle.

Kisame had also entered.

"Sounds like some fun shit is going down. Can I join?" His toothy grin was shown broadly, all seven males now not moving for some sort of action to take place.

"You can all join if my brother and I aroused you so much." Itachi smirked and kissed along Sasuke's shoulder, nipping the skin softly. Soon enough, he began to thrust into his brother once more, aggressive and primitive with his movements and that seemed to be the cue for everyone else to do something in that room. Madara simply sat down on the sofa positioned against the wall and held the camcorder, panning it from one side of the room to the other before focusing on the bed: the main couple.

Sasori was paired with Pein who occupied a part of the floor, Pein obviously dominating over the shorter, slimmer male which left Kisame and Deidara. They didn't care who they had; they had already slept with each other at least once, though Pein had never been able to take Itachi, something he was set on doing for that year.

Throughout the long night, moans, groans, and multiple ejaculations filled the room, leaving it intense, stifling and sticky. Itachi had taught Sasuke at least two new positions but Itachi did not slow down his pace once. Each thrust sent an odd sensation through the youngest Uchiha, rendering him speechless and powerless over his older brother who knew how to angle himself and how to make his body respond.

Deidara and Kisame were writhing on the floor in sheer bliss, Deidara's lack of sleep now thrown out of the window because of Kisame's rather large manhood that stretched the poor blonde so much, he almost tore. Deidara was always up for challenges so it did not matter with him at all.

Sasori and Pein were experiencing pure ecstasy. What most people outside this dorm did not know was that Pein wasn't just pierced on his face, it was also on the tip of his prized shaft. Yes, he had a Prince Albert. Sasori's frequent cries of pleasure were the result of that piercing, not to mention Pein was incredibly gorgeous when forced to stare at him during sex.

Yes, the typical day in an Akatsuki dorm. Most girls would kill to peep through the window or hide underneath Itachi's active bed, or to view Pein's secret bondage collection.

All in good time ladies. For now, let us leave our horny men in...pleasurable peace.

* * *

It was short, it was tiring, but I managed to do something for you guys even though it's not really part of the story at all. I'm sorry for this. I **will** do an Akatsuki orgy in the main storyline, my fingers really want to write it O/O

I feel so bad right now but I promise that when I get free time, my keyboard will die of overuse!

I PROMISE!

DON'T KILL ME!

**Forever loving chu all :)**

**~ø~SHUN~ø~**


	13. Fiery, Uncontrollable Anger

**HELLO MA LOVIES! :3**

Yes I know, I deserve a kick right up the ass but hey, I got a chapter done! And it's the continuation of the story!

This might seem interesting to everyone butttttt~

My friend **Sophay** is an amazing manga artist, and when I say amazing, I mean amazing, and she is currently making a **MANGA **of my storeh!

HOW AWESOME IS THAT?

Unfortunately, I haven't even seen this yet . But it's gonna be good! I'm uber excited!

**Review Replies:**

**mammacass99:** Awhh, thank you muchly love! It feels nice to be loved and to know people are out there who I've never before caring for meh :3 3

**LucifersBloodyDarkAngel:** O_O I AM SORRY! *falls down to knees and bows repeatedly* I-I updated for you highness! . I am verrrrry sowwy... 3

**Ttrace:** Ahh I see, the thing is personally I love incest. :Yes she's insane: so there may be more incest somewhere along the line. Plus, I promised my audience an Akatsuki orgy which happens to have both Madara and Itachi so...there may be more incest. 3

**seto'swifey**: Oh I made you blush? Reallly? YAY! ^~^ I achieved my goal! 3

**Kawaii514:** I was thinking that as well, their relationship is easy to manipulate and my fingers feel guilty when I constantly screw Naruto and Sasuke up xD And Gaara x Naruto is going to be developing along the way ;) 3

**Rei Haruno: **Hah, don't worry! This fanfic is based around Sasuke x Naruto so there's bound to be more fuck ups xD And thank you for not wanting to kill me! 3

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_It just so happened that at that time, a key turned in the door and there stood Sasuke, quite surprised to find his roommate in the dorm. It looked like he was watching something that seemed interesting, but when he wasn't even glanced at, he was curious._

_"..Dobe?"_

_He called, taking his key out and shutting the door. It was only when he heard his voice from the television that he furrowed his eyebrows, walking quickly over to the side of Naruto's bed before the grip suddenly loosened on the key which fell to the ground softly. Sasuke was in complete shock at what he was seeing: Itachi hovering over Sasuke, thrusting into him without mercy._

_"...What...the fuck..." _

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

The room stayed silent other than the television that was still running, mercilessly showing uncensored footage of the two Uchiha brothers making love to one another. It was no wonder that Sasuke had suddenly tensed every muscle in his body, rendering him immobilised on the spot, unable to utter or breathe a word. Naruto on the other hand was desperate in finding something else to look at, but his eyes were glued to the screen. Masked cerulean orbs turned almost hazy, filling with the obvious emotion of betrayal and arousal, two feelings that were not always able to collide in the way they did. It was a wonder to him why he even felt like he had been betrayed. What were they, Naruto and Sasuke?

To someone else, they may have looked like fuck buddies who found each other just to relieve their sexual stress and lower their bodily hormones. However, because Naruto was Naruto, he always delved deeper than necessary into words friends had said. It had left him hurt before and it seemed like it was happening all over again. The sweet whispers they had exchanged, the body heat they had both succumbed to and the addictive touches and tastes...what was that?

Had everything bubbled up to nothing? Nothing at all? He could not understand what he should do in this moment because quite frankly, in his mind, there was nothing that he could do.

To say that it was silent for a while was an understatement. With the both males just staring at the screen like they had witnessed heterosexual porn for the first time, it was an awkward moment. Finally, Sasuke had found the strength to move and turn the television off, though Naruto's gaze did not rip away from the screen. No, he was just staring into space, the blank television now becoming somewhat of a void that he had become lost into. The void was pulling him deeper and deeper until he felt like he wanted to faint. He wanted to sleep or...run.

Run. It was his first instinct: to run away from the situation without solving it. Yet, what good would that do? It may do more harm than anything else which was why he stayed in his comfortable position on the bed, his eyes unblinking until the raven released a shaky word.

"..Naruto..."

Slowly did a tanned face turn, blue orbs glaring at the flawless face of the Uchiha. To be honest, the young raven was not at all surprised with the fact that Naruto was currently staring at him with the intentions to kill immediately.

"What the fuck Sasuke? So this is what you were doing when you left night after night and didn't come back until the next day?"

The young Uchiha suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to stand his ground now. The way he saw it, Naruto had nothing to do with anything so he didn't have any say in the matter. So what if he was having sex with his brother? He and the blonde were not in some kind of relationship!

"What do you mean? I'm allowed to go whenever the fuck I want to!"

"But to fuck your brother? That's sick!"

"How did you even get that?"

"Itachi handed it to me! I don't fucking know why!"

This forced Sasuke to grit his teeth in anger. It was incest. Who cared? It wasn't sick, it was sharing the same heat and warmth though it seemed that Naruto was not thinking about it that way. Running an aggravated hand down his face, he sighed exasperatedly and shook his head, not wanting to continue this conversation, and so he bent down to pick up the fallen key, slipped it into his pocket and turned on his heels, planning to escape an unnecessary fight and talk to a certain someone.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Naruto's face was full of agony and death. He removed himself from the bed at an amazing speed and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him to stop the Uchiha. It resulted in a balled fist connecting with the side of the blonde's face, the action surprising the tanned male for a few moments before he retaliated with a kick, and that was how their physical fight had begun.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and twisted it just as the blonde managed to kick the side of the raven's stomach, forcing him to double over in slight pain and release his grip, but oh no, he wasn't finished yet. The Uchiha grabbed both of the blonde's shoulders and headbutted him, connecting their foreheads together viciously before adding a knee to his abdomen afterwards, Naruto now unable to fight back for his crotch was throbbing all too painfully. It hurt so god damn much but he kept his ground.

"Bastard..." He breathed out, wheezing for that was the second time Sasuke had hit his precious. The raven simply smirked at his victory and proceeded to walk out of the door, though the breathy voice behind had stopped him.

"So what are you gonna do now huh? Go to your brother so he can screw you again? Why can't you face me like a fucking man you asshole!" He shouted, straightening his posture out to show that he was deadly serious and that he had a lot of fight left in him.

"...No. I'm going to clear my head dobe."

Naruto snarled and shook his head, grabbing his own key from the desk.

"I don't mean anything to you do I?" The look in his eyes...the hurt...Sasuke needed to gulp to keep his emotionless stare.

"DO I? What we did, you regret it right? And even the next morning, when we talked and when you came onto me? What was that?" Anyone could tell that the blonde was slowly beginning to lose his composure and did not care what spilled from his mouth as long as it was effective. Sasuke did not know how he was supposed to answer the question because he did not know how to. He and Naruto were just...friends with benefits. They lived in the same dorm, of course there was going to be a time where they would both use each other to vent their sexual frustrations, but the unnerving feeling he felt when doing those things to the blonde, surely that was not the usual was it? Before he could even attempt to answer anything, said blonde grabbed his bag, the things that he needed and headed for the door, walking past the Uchiha without so much as a glance and ripped the door open.

Once he stepped out, he looked back, now displaying nothing but anger.

"Fuck you!"

And that was when the door was slammed, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Uchiha simply standing there in the middle of the dorm room.

Sasuke was completely perplexed. What should he have done? There was nothing that he could have said to make the situation any better because the fact of the matter was that he had been fucked by his brother and there was evidence to prove it. He did not know when that had happened but what caught him off-guard was how it was Itachi who had given the DVD to Naruto. What was his plan? Obviously, his brother did not do the things he did for nothing. There was always a reason behind his antics. He just needed to find out what it was...

Though that was what he was set on doing, the clenching of his heart did not subside. Ever since Naruto had stormed out, it seemed like his chest could not rid itself of the hurt he had pushed onto him. It wasn't his fault! He was not meant to find out about any of it but why was Naruto so wound up? It was obvious to see that the blonde thought of him more than a friend which irked the young raven further. He couldn't like someone without liking them from the heart and that, if he could recall correctly, had never happened before.

A soft sigh escaped him, Sasuke throwing his key on his own desk before settling himself down on his bed. Positioned on his back, the Uchiha stared up at the ceiling aimlessly, hands behind his head in wonder as to what his next move was. He guessed that Naruto would not be seen anytime soon...it was almost like he was going to miss that ball of sunshine...

* * *

It was as expected. Naruto did not return to that room, and even if he had, it was a time when Sasuke was not there. For the next month, the blonde was staying with Kiba and Shikamaru, two of his friends that understood him without him having to breathe a word. Of course, because Kiba was his best friend and because they had known each other for a long while, the brunette did not care to have an extra head within their dorm and Shikamaru didn't seem to care so it was all good.

Though that was the case, the blonde did not show any improvements of lightening up. Sure, when they were telling jokes, he would laugh like he usually would but Kiba knew better than that to trust his friend's acting. Naruto was good at hiding his emotions but Kiba could sniff them out eventually, just like today for example.

He had woken up with a loud stretch and a couple of clicks in his back as usual, though silently went about brushing his teeth and following the necessities of every morning, and before the two had awoken from their slumber, Naruto had already left for his classes. Now everyone knew that the blonde was never punctual, but it was evident that something was on his mind. Something was bothering him but Kiba still could not suss it out. He guessed it had something to do with that Uchiha bastard but he was rarely seen also. It was strange how everything had changed and the turn of events had suddenly become depressing and worrying for the certain dog-lover.

Classes seemed more bearable seeing that Naruto and Sasuke had no choice but to sit next to each other in English and other subjects that they both took, though exchanged nothing at all. Glances were only given when the other turned away and it carried on like this throughout that month. Words were not said, the warmth was not felt and even Kakashi had caught onto this fact.

The class that seemed to change everything and the rail this was running was Extended Science. Their teacher from before had been involved with illegal matters concerning the black market trade which the principal had found out, therefore, he was sacked immediately. Now, there was someone to replace that man: Orochimaru.

The sight of him at first was damn right creepy, but seeing as Naruto and Sasuke were issued seats together, things just felt like it was becoming worse. There was no way that they could escape this fate but they were both stubborn and stood their ground as the tall, lanky man with long raven hair strode past the desk to write his name on the board. His writing seemed neat and cursive and Naruto was not one to judge a book by its cover but the overwhelming aura this Orochimaru held was almost frightening. Even the Uchiha could feel that something was rather strange about this man but he could not pinpoint it. Those yellow eyes were glinting with mischievous intentions as the teacher scanned his new class, settling quite obviously on Sasuke who had stiffened at the eye contact.

With no time, Orochimaru walked up to him and tilted his head to one side, allowing the long hair to cascade over his shoulder.

"Well well..." He began with his snake-like tone. "If it isn't an Uchiha...with that fiery gaze.."

He smirked widely, Sasuke simply glaring openly at his teacher who he now disliked. The look he was giving him...it forced shivers through his body. Naruto was watching this with obvious curiosity as well as the other students in the class; they were too afraid to speak out of line.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Sasuke was so close to talking back but decided to play it safe.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" His eyebrows shot up as if he had heard the name before, though they quickly turned cunning, the teacher turning around and walking to his desk.

"Well Sasuke-kun, I'm pleased to have you in my class." He hissed with amusement, the added suffix making the Uchiha's mouth twitch. There was something off about everything here. He didn't like it.

Neither did Naruto.

* * *

The deal between Naruto and Sasuke was still on his brain, though this was a rare occurrence to happen to a teacher that did not care less about their students. He thought that Neji and Gaara had something going on between them seeing as he caught them on his first day, but he knew that something was stirring between that blonde and raven. He could not place his finger on it, but the month that had suddenly passed by in a flash, the atmosphere between the two had changed. Although Kakashi never liked to pry, he was always a curious fellow, and as he stepped into the empty staff room, his eyes had suddenly landed on the Social Studies teacher, the only person currently in the room.

He remembered a meeting about that beforehand, but my God he never thought he would be so good looking, so timid and oblivious of his surroundings...well he didn't need that porno book anymore!

The silver-haired man calmly walked up Umino Iruka, and with the best smile he could muster did he outstretch his hand, said brunette startled by the sudden command. His light brown eyes travelled to the hand that was meant to be shaken.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves! I'm the English teacher, Hatake Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kakashi grinned with obvious excitement, and the other couldn't help but become entranced by his lovely personality and lifted his own arm to shake hands, smiling all the while.

"It's a pleasure Hatake-san! I'm Umino Iruka.."

"No, please call me Kakashi!"

The younger of the two looked away rather shyly at that but released the grip on their hands, placing it down to his side.

"Kakashi it is."

Score! Kakashi thought as his hand moved up to ruffle the back of his hair automatically.

"How are you finding the teaching Iruka-sensei? Stressful? Easy?"

"I'm liking the different type of students I get. They're all well-mannered and I'm rather excited to teach them each day." He answered honestly, looking to the English teacher with another of his heartwarming smiles that Kakashi wanted to capture for his own personal use. Iruka was more than what he had asked for: his unscathed tan skin, the brunette hair and truthful eyes with a small scar evident on the bridge of his nose. He was more than edible. He was the starter, the main course and the dessert. Delectable.

"That's good to hear! How about we make a welcoming party for a new Social Studies teacher hm? You'd get to know more about us, ne?" Kakashi asked, hoping for a positive answer though the other seemed unsure about the kind suggestion. He wouldn't mind to do that but he could not possibly allow others to go out of their way for him. Iruka was always the type to think like this.

"Ahh, that's alright. It sounds tempting but I think I'll concentrate on my teaching.."

"Ah, really? One night isn't going to hurt Iruka-sensei. If anything happens, you can blame me." Kakashi lifted his hand to present a thumbs-up, but risking a step forward, the silver-haired male's face suddenly showed that of curiosity as he reached forward and gently slid said thumb over the scar.

"How did you get that?"

The hand was instantly swatted away, a small, unnoticeable blush dusting poor Iruka's cheeks as he turned to bother with his work.

"Nothing, just an accident many years ago."

"Ah, how unfortunate.." Kakashi said with genuine concern which Iruka had immediately noticed, though did not think that it was simply a facade in order for the other to claim him.

"Thank you for the concern though.." Iruka had politely said, wanting to leave the staff room seeing as it was only the two of them in there, but what could this gentleman do? As he was about to pick up his papers, he felt a sudden brush against his backside which made him tense, and then a soft squeeze, forcing a rather large blush to descend upon his face. What the hell was this guy doing to him?

"I-It was nice seeing you Hatak-...K-Kakashi-sensei but I must leave." He hurriedly grabbed his paperwork and departed from the now silent staff room, leaving a horny teacher to smirk inwardly. Things were now interesting and he had finally found a new toy.

* * *

The year was now near the Halloween period, only less than a few weeks until the annual celebration was going to take place. It seemed like many of the students were looking forward to making their costumes and there were some who were already designing and buying the materials!

Though that was the case, there were always a handful of students who did not bother at all with stupid events, and that was, of course, the thought of a certain Uchiha who had retired to his room early for once. He did not see the need to hang around anywhere because it was becoming rather chilly and he did not want to catch a cold from over-thinking outside in the college gardens. He did not particularly want to see his brother either. Now that he thought about it, he had not talked to Itachi since the incident involving the DVD and he was going to keep it that way until everything was sorted out.

However, for now, he was going to drown himself with loud music and eventually fall asleep like he did on a regular basis, but when he turned his key into the door and opened it, he was met with a head of blonde hair currently rooting through a drawer. The sudden sounds had startled Naruto, and with a soft bang did he silently curse and close the drawer, slowly turning around to see the Uchiha staring back at him. Now this was more than awkward. This was how it was for a moment or two, but the blonde made the first move and carried the clothes he had within his hand, shoving them in his bag which was situated on the bed and hauled it over his shoulder. It looked to Sasuke as if he was leaving for good, though the principal would never allow that to happen. Curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but talk.

"What are you doing with that?" Sasuke asked, staring at the bag.

"Why do you care? I'm out of your hair aren't I?"

Naruto was acting emotionless but the truth was, his insides were somersaulting, not knowing what it should do in this situation. As if the Uchiha caught onto this, he closed the door and grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him to the bed where he pinned him down against it, the blonde releasing the grip on the handle of his bag in shock. Wait, what was this bastard doing?

"Hey! I was leavi-!"

"Naruto, I can't take this. It was my fault, I understand that."

"No you fucking don't! You know why? Because you're a teme!" Naruto shouted, beginning to now twist his body in order to break free from Sasuke's tight grip. Sasuke was having none of it.

"Stop struggling dobe!"

"You were the one who started it! You were the one who continuously went back to your brother's dorm! I had nothing to do with that decision or was it that I just wasn't good enough?" It seemed that everything Naruto was thinking before was coming to light and in all honesty, Sasuke was stunned by it all.

"If I wasn't good enough, you could have said something instead of letting me find out the way I did!"

"Wait wait! You're getting it wrong!" Sasuke suddenly shook his head and stared down at the cerulean orbs that were threatening him silently.

"Itachi...he doesn't like the fact that I'm the receiver.." The Uchiha hung his head somewhat but his gaze was still defiant and strong. The blonde underneath continued his staring before furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"That was why he fucked you? That doesn't make sense." He said as if pointing out the other was lying even though he wasn't. And so, the tanned male began to struggle again to get free but a pair of lips pressed against his own, stopping his body immediately. The feeling...the feeling that was indescribable could be felt once again, passing through his system and electrifying each nerve within his body. It was...

...he didn't know. He didn't want to know. Naruto's eyes closed, not wanting to admit that he had missed such connection with the Uchiha who stirred him up in many ways. Sasuke too was feeling what he had missed, the warmth that had suddenly filled his insides and he knew that only Naruto had this effect on him. It was an addictive sense of passion that he would like to consume forever. As if they were both connected with their thoughts, the young raven removed his grip from Naruto's wrists and instead moved them to either side of the blonde's body, Naruto's arms instantly wrapping around Sasuke's neck, pulling them closer for a deeper kiss that created sparks. The raven desperately pushed his tongue between the blonde's parted lips, diving into his mouth without warning to explore the inside, earning a soft moan from the male underneath him that was beginning to pull at his clothes. It seemed that he wanted much more and their bodies agreed.

To think that they both went without sex for an entire month...it was unbelievable. They were more than horny now that they were getting into it and Sasuke was more passionate than the blonde who was tugging impatiently at Sasuke's shirt, wanting it off. Parting from their kiss, both males stripped themselves of their shirts, throwing them to the ground before the Uchiha worked on his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down his legs to reveal slim, creamy yet athletic legs and his raging hard-on that saluted Naruto happily. Said blonde smirked at the sight, more excited than before as to how Sasuke was eagerly pulling down the zipper and sliding them off Naruto's legs until they were both stark naked.

They did not wait to wallow in the sight of their partner. Sasuke simply leant forward and crashed their lips together, one of his hands moving down between them to grip at Naruto's already leaking member, pumping it roughly to show just how much he had missed this. Though he would not openly admit it through words, he guessed that this was enough and judging by the sudden bucking of hips, the blonde missed it too. Tanned hands reached behind him to grab the sheets of the bed as kisses descended lower down his body, from his neck to his nipple where a tongue ruthlessly abused it, so much that it was beginning to hurt his chest like a pleasurable sting. Moan after moan was heard from Naruto until Sasuke pressed fingers to his lips and ordered him to suck.

"Suck them, Naruto." He demanded with such a strong voice, Naruto was unable to deny such a request. It made his cheeks flush further. He lapped at those appendages like it was his last day on Earth, running his tongue around each fingernail and coaxing them all into his mouth, coating them with as much saliva as the raven needed. The mere sight was mesmerising, but the Uchiha wanted to get this over and done with now. He needed to feel the heat, the same heat he felt before when they made love. Removing his fingers did Sasuke wrap it around his own shaft, smearing the saliva against it along with his own pre-cum, making sure that he was lubricated before grabbing Naruto's leg, pulling it up and over his shoulder before inserting a finger into his entrance slowly, knowing that Naruto had not been intruded here yet. He felt rather proud that he was going to be remove the 'virgin' sign from the male's ass.

Fingers roughly pulled back and forth as the second and third finger was added not long after the first, Naruto writhing on the bed with pain and pleasure wracking his body. It felt so good to him.

"Ahh...Sasu..ke..." He breathed out almost inaudibly, his entire body shaking with want and desire.

"I can't...take it...anymore!" This certain sentence showed the boldness of his arousal and how much he honestly wanted the raven to plunge into him. Sasuke caught this immediately and smirked, perspiration already beading his hairline along with Naruto's who bit his lip to contain himself.

It was hard for him to do so. Without holding back or waiting, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, immediately thrusting in with one swift move. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise to how thick the Uchiha was, but the pain had quickly subsided when Sasuke had effortlessly found the sweet spot hid rather well inside of his body. Once it was struck once, and then twice, the blonde arched his back and moaned loudly, unable to contain himself. The raven's thrusts were more than relentless. Though he was not only thinking about his own pleasure, he made sure that the other was feeling it also and just with Naruto's expressions did it look quite convincing that he was loving it.

"Haa...hnn" Sasuke himself was moaning to each thrust, unable to believe how tight the blonde was. It was sucking him in repeatedly as if craving for its meal.

They were both glistening with sweat as Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's manhood and began to pump him again, faster and in time with his thrusts which were picking up speed. Rolling his hips rhythmically, the Uchiha rolled his eyes in the back of his head once his lower abdomen twisted and churned with the oncoming release. Naruto could also feel his approaching though could not speak to warn Sasuke of this. His lips were parted and sounds were escaping but it was only moans and soft groans. The raven could tell however, for the walls around his length tightened and contracted before they suddenly squeezed the life out of his hard erection. The blonde had hit his orgasm, clenching each of his muscles, his body spasming as squirt after squirt of cum covered his chest randomly, a loud cry echoing around their dorm. As soon as this happened, the proud Uchiha was done for. He only thrust himself once more into the blonde and dead in the centre of his prostate, the male squeezing the side of Naruto's thigh as he spilled his load into the other, jerking now and again as he rode the waves of ecstasy along with his partner, their orgasmic voices entwining. With his head hung low, he pulled Naruto's body close to him with just the leg he was holding, panting heavily.

Now this was how it was meant to feel. They rode their completion together without any words uttered, and once Sasuke had calmed himself down, he slowly pulled himself out of Naruto's body and collapsed on the bed, not wanting to move for the next few hours or so. The blonde turned onto his side and smirked softly, panting and kissing the male's lips softly.

"You can't think that sex solves everything right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, his usual smirk apparent on his dampened yet handsome features.

"It worked didn't it?"

The blonde pouted slightly. "Teme."

"Dobe."

* * *

*Chuckles evilly*

Ahh I love my Naru/Sasu/Naru pairing. You just don't know who's going to be receiving xD

Look forward to the next chapter!

**R & R my lovies ;)**


	14. Love Tension

***Sighs In Defeat***

Yes I know the drill... ***raises arms with a target at her chest***

Kill me if you wish. I will not stop you.

I FINALLY UPLOADED A CHAPTER! WOO!

OK. So the deal. ¬¬ College. That is all I have to say.

College is a mother fucker at the moment xD

Yes I know, excuses excuses, but I did it! I am going to make sure this does not become a discontinued story!

**Review Replies**

**LucifersBloodyDarkAngel:** Ah-hah, you are so sweet! Make sure that blood transfusion is clean you hear me? xD

**AutumnPandora:** Well that's an awesome compliment! And I know what you mean by that! I hate nosy parents ¬¬

**Rei Haruno -Sakura No Imooto:** XD I'm glad and I hope this chapter was worth the wait too! . Anywho, once the manga is finished with one chapter then I will definitely post the link for all you lovely people to read and have more nosebleeds :)

**Kawaii514:** Make-up sex. NOM. Definitely using that again xD

**Alara Phoenix:** OMG. So. Much. Compliments. *explodes* It's compliments like that that keeps me writing still, hehe xD

**:** I MADE A YAOI FAN PROUD! OH YEAH! 3

**Kara-Loves-Gaara:** You are so in love with me xD But I love Gaara too. He's one of my favourite characters. I can manipulate him so much in this story if I wanted to xD And I will do more Gaa/Neji. I squeal over that pairing o.o

AND NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED CHAPPIE! Get your towels ready to wipe your nosebleeds xD

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_Now this was how it was meant to feel. They rode their completion together without any words uttered, and once Sasuke had calmed himself down, he slowly pulled himself out of Naruto's body and collapsed on the bed, not wanting to move for the next few hours or so. The blonde turned onto his side and smirked softly, panting and kissing the male's lips softly._

_"You can't think that sex solves everything right?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, his usual smirk apparent on his dampened yet handsome features._

_"It worked didn't it?"_

_The blonde pouted slightly. "Teme."_

_"Dobe."_

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

Halloween had come and gone before anyone had realised. The break that all students were given were OK. Nothing really happened that made it memorable so it was a time of this college that just wizzed by without a second thought. Yes, there was a Halloween contest involving the best costume and there was a party, though the security on this party was much more tighter than the last year. Why? Because of what happened at the first party of the year. When the headteacher found out that someone had sneakily spiked the drinks issued out on that night, her temper was so great that builders were still currently fixing the giant hole in the wall of her office.

She wasn't just busty. She was darn scary when she wanted to be.

This in itself made the party boring and few arrived, though apparently something had happened which involved a ladder and the decorations. I'll let your imagination run wild there because I assure you that what happened in this hall was far worse than anything running through your perverted mind. Sasuke and Naruto did not attend for the simple reason that they were doing something much more productive within their own dorm room as well as Neji and Gaara, the sadist wishing to experiment with the pale teen's body until he could no longer walk. Kiba and Shikamaru were held up in their rooms somewhat awkwardly, Kiba unable to stray from disturbing thoughts that were becoming much more vivid and surreal with each minute that had passed. He was going to drive himself insane if it continued.

Now that Halloween had finished and the break had ended, the students were working the same routine of waking up early and trudging to their lessons. They did not have a choice and most were still attempting to correct their body clock. Everyone always uses the half-terms to stay up late and wake up late, but there were no use for stragglers at college. The teachers were all up and awake bright and early to make sure everything was planned over the next couple of weeks, and some even had the unfortunate task of grading and reading through piles of work for each class, Kakashi more-so than the others.

It was the morning of the second day into the beginning of this half-term, and Naruto was groggily pulling on any shirt he could find, his hazy cerulean orbs trying to focus on something to allow his body to balance. He could feel himself swaying but he wasn't. He was only light-headed but Sasuke could not help but stare in complete amusement as the blonde failed to fit his head into the sleeve of his shirt. Pulling his own on, the young Uchiha pushed himself off of the bed and adjusted the piece of clothing for Naruto, the smirk evident on his features. Anyone could tell that he was not a morning person considering how he judged his garments.

"Honestly, dobe..." Sasuke softly said, grabbing the material and pulling the other close after both arms were through the correct holes. With their close proximity, the Uchiha pressed their lips together firmly, relishing the warmth for just a second before pulling apart and getting his books ready for the day, leaving Naruto in a slight daze in the middle of the room. There was something about their kisses that sparked something inside of him. He loved it when they touched each other, held each other but...what was that feeling called? He had known the other for two months now so he couldn't understand what sort of emotion this was. Besides, love wouldn't be able to develop itself that quickly would it?

It had been clouding his mind for a good while but tried not to let it seep through the mask he wore when around Sasuke, **especially** around Sasuke.

The Uchiha thought about it now and again, not as long as the blonde but still, the mind was there, taunting him, telling him that he wanted the blonde more than he ever wanted anything in his life. Was it daunting? Perhaps. Sasuke had been given everything he desired from a very young age and had been taught by his brother about things adults should have known only. It was not anything sexual related. Because Itachi grew to be the philosophical type of person, the youngest raven knew about the many roads to life, the doors that are hidden within the dark alleys, the deceiving doors that vanish once it is within reach. It was extensive, his sessions with his brother but he did not regret it. Because of it, his mind evolved, broadening the perspective he originally held on life.

However, it was the same thing that put him in this position in the first place. His mind displaying the uneasiness of his own actions, Sasuke decided to play it safe just until things had cooled down slightly with his body and with his heart.

* * *

This was the one lesson that Sasuke was actually not looking forward to. He sat there, silently within his own chair whilst Naruto joined him soon after with a hot-headed Kiba who was rambling about Shikamaru being a closet perve. He was unfazed and as always, didn't really care in those matters for they were meaningless but still, thinking that Shikamaru, of all people was a pervert was amusing in the least.

"You keep saying it out loud and they're gonna think you are too." Naruto dead-panned as he slammed his books down onto the table before Sasuke and took his seat, Kiba scowling and cursing under his breath. The usual were sat inside of the classroom, the annoying girls ogling Sasuke from behind and Gaara and Neji once again paired off in the back, though it was rather comical to know that they were finding fun with their own 'chemistry'. Naruto caught Sasuke's attention when he suddenly leant to the side and whispered in his ear seductively and he knew it was purposely done.

"...So...I'm topping the next time."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the way Sasuke glared at him, showing that he was not impressed and that he was going to be the seme. It felt damn good and he was not going to receive again! Though...he had to admit that being the bottom was somewhat thrilling, but that he would never admit aloud. Not even if he was threatened with a knife to castrate him. Well...not in such an extremity but you get the point! Sasuke was about to insult the blonde before the door opened and in stepped Orochimaru-sensei, the pervert.

The Uchiha hated him with all his wrath, anger and strength. The teacher was rather tall with long, black raven hair, snake-like yellow eyes and a sickly-grin that could churn anyone's stomach. Deathly pale and a slither to his words, the sensei placed his briefcase upon the desk before him and clicked it open, every student silencing themselves. They already knew the deal with Orochimaru. Do not talk out of line or you were going to get it. It was not hard to imagine what 'get it' meant. He was a science teacher, specialising with experiments. It wasn't really hard to figure it out. Pulling out the needed papers for the lesson, Orochimaru's eyes shifted very quickly to lock with obsidian orbs of a certain Uchiha, freezing the raven to the spot. A smirk grew on a pale face as he cleared his throat and parted his lips to start the lesson.

"Today we are going to be studying the male body thoroughly. I'm aware that you were all taught sex education in school but they only brushed on the surface. I am going to make sure that by the end of this lesson, you all understand how the male body works."

Orochimaru made himself indefinitely clear considering the many heads that nodded after his little speech. With a smirk still placed upon thin lips, the long-haired raven picked up a pointed stick from his briefcase and began to tap it rhythmically against the oak desk within two-second intervals. Eyes scanned the class, though they always seemed to fixate on Sasuke for a longer period of time. Now Naruto didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the teacher was checking out Sasuke, and when he noticed it his blood boiled with obvious rage, though the reason as to why was unsettling and therefore not thought about. A sudden urge within him told him to grab hold of the Uchiha's arm, pull him close and growl with possession but as far as Naruto knew, he was not an animal.

"Now, the human body is littered with nerve endings. Millions of nerves are connected to one place..." This was where the stick tapped his head, Orochimaru now walking slowly from behind his desk and to the front of it. "These nerve endings send an impulse to the brain at such a speed that is unfathomable. When you burn yourself, the nerve endings tell the brain to pull back your hand to protect yourself. How long do you think it would take for the message to find its way to the brain, only for the mind to convert it and send a signal back to the nerves forcing your hand to recline...Naruto-kun?"

His voice was slimy as he pointed the stick roughly at the blonde who scowled, obvious distaste enlaced upon his tanned features. How the hell did he know the answer to that? He hated the fact that he was in this lesson because of the teacher. He was fucking pervert. End of. With a shrug, he slumped back in his seat, uncaring towards the answer whilst Sasuke sat there deathly still, not wanting to move for the fear of Orochimaru passing the question onto him. Unfortunately, due to the lack of co-operation from the dobe, yellow-eyes slowly glanced towards Sasuke, his tongue obviously moistening his lips as the stick was raised and was pressed against the middle of the Uchiha's forehead. Furrowing with distaste, Sasuke answered monotonously.

"Why don't you show us?"

He replied, wanting to say anything to get the pervert away from him and not touching him, even if it was with a stick that was annoying the fuck out of him! If Orochimaru couldn't get more disgusting, he just did. His smirk twisted into a sickening grin and it was then that Sasuke felt himself being forced out of his seat, a vice-like grip against his arm which shocked him for the right amount of time to have him standing in front of the class.

"Alright! I will show you just how fast nerve endings travel in the body. Now Sasuke-kun.." The words dripped with lust that only Sasuke and Naruto could pick up on, with the odd Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru understanding this also. The girls were too entranced with the fact that Sasuke was now a science experiment that they were hoping to get their hands on.

"..Please move away the moment you feel pain."

Unbeknownst to what the teacher was actually intending on doing, Orochimaru held a small knife within his free hand which was covered by the side of his body, and in one instant did he swipe against the side of Sasuke's arm, smirking with the fact that Sasuke instantly jumped back. Everyone was completely silent. Their eyes were wide with surprise; was it not illegal to harm students in any way? Orochimaru had just cut Sasuke didn't he? Some of the girls turned to each other, talking animatedly whilst Sasuke held his arm, seemingly unfazed with the now burning sensation of the cut and the thick iron-filled liquid oozing from the wound. Ahh, that was all he needed. The long-haired sensei moved the knife to his lips for the entire class to witness it: his long tongue diligently pressed against the blade, tasting the sweet and alluring life source that was Sasuke's blood. His entire body shivered and awoke with such a powerful taste. He had never experienced anything like it before and this obsession with the Uchiha was definitely paying off. God he needed Sasuke now. He wanted his body. He wanted his everything. The only element that pushed that thought aside was...

"PERVERT! What the fuck are you doing!" ...a blonde.

Naruto's hands slammed themselves on the desk, causing a rather uncomfortable sting to shoot up his arms but he did not care. Sasuke was just violated and the entire class were witnesses! He was injured because of a teacher and though he may act dumb, he knew a thing or two.

"That's illegal! I'll have you reported!" Naruto cried, Sasuke instantly making his way back to his desk to avoid anymore contact with the snake-like sensei. He really did scare him. Sasuke was not one to be scared but Orochimaru was an entirely different story.

The long-haired man simply stood there and laughed sadistically, wiping the blade within a cloth and stored the weapon away in a compartment of his desk, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that. I have other ways to torture Sasuke-kun. Everyone in this class either loves him or wants to be him. I experiment remember? It will be a class effort to keep whatever happens in this class...in this class, understood?" His grin disappeared, his body stiff and his glare was sent towards every single member of the class. They all nodded their head, Sasuke wondering why he had been given the godforsaken task to be Orochimaru's guinea pig. He swore he could kill someone at that point in time but a sudden reassuring brush against his leg from Naruto calmed him immediately. He still could not understand why this male had such an affect on him but with the current situation at hand, the Uchiha knew he was going to encounter a growing headache soon enough.

After a silent lecture with Orochimaru, the bell rang to indicate lunch and every student was out of there like a shot, their jaws aching to tell someone about what had happened but they all respected the Uchiha. They could not betray him like that. As Sasuke was making his way out of the classroom, a slithering voice called him back in.

"I want to have a word with you Sasuke. **Alone**." He made himself perfectly clear as he was well aware a certain blonde was waiting outside of the door. Sasuke turned to Naruto and shook his head lightly.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria ok? Save me a seat."

It was then that he braced himself, inhaled deeply and entered the classroom nervously, Orochimaru instantly slamming the door on a shocked tanned face. Now it was him and the teacher. Alone.

"You are one of my favourite students, Sasuke-kun. Do you know why?" He asked after several minutes of limitless silence, his lips stretching into a smirk once more.

"Because you're a pervert?"

"Because..." He replied, walking forwards in order to trap Sasuke between his body and the wall. He was not going to let him escape and this was the perfect opportunity to feel a little of the student he had been dreaming about ever since he laid eyes on him.

"...You're beautiful Sasuke-kun...Your silky hair, demanding eyes, porcelain skin. You're like a doll I must play with..." He whispered, leaning forward confidently to lick up the shell of Sasuke's ear, the said raven shuddering in disgust. It was vile, nothing compared to when Naruto did such an act. His hands were balled into fists as he stood there, not fighting. If he raised his hand even an inch, an iron fist would connect with the frail man's jaw. His eyes were closed tightly and Orochimaru could not help but drink in the lovely sight. Sasuke was a beauty.

"It seemed you didn't know how nerves worked in this class today...so I'm giving you a special tutoring session. It will be quick. I promise." The words were seductively hissed and Orochimaru's hands grabbed Sasuke's waist, sliding one underneath his shirt to pinch and twist harshly at his nipple, the raven's nails digging into the palm of his hand, causing small indents to become visible within his pale skin. Knuckles turned white and a back arched from the wall on instinct, fighting back the need to kick the shit out of the science teacher. Orochimaru was having a ball. His knee inserted itself between the Uchiha's legs and was forced upwards roughly to stimulate Sasuke's member, something that was slowly and involuntarily making itself known inside of his pants.

'No...why are you betraying me like this?' Sasuke screamed at his body but it did not back away. No. His nubs were hard and standing to attention, saluting to the long-haired raven who chuckled at the disgusted face Sasuke wore.

"Yes...that's it...You're feeling it aren't you Sasuke-kun..?" He whispered and started the movement of his knee as it pressed back and forth, Sasuke biting down on his lip to refrain from moaning or showing any sort of pleasure. He was completely against this! So very against this! But his body...it was beginning to burn.

* * *

Naruto was on the brink of breaking something. He had been thinking non-stop about what Orochimaru wanted to talk to Sasuke about and he knew that he was going to do something perverted, something that breached the laws and regulations of the college and something that could get him fired instantly! The only thing was...if anyone told, Sasuke would be the plaything. To jeopardise someone like that was to betray them altogether and Naruto never went back on his word. His foot continued to tap against the marble flooring of the cafeteria, his body tense, his jaw tight and his eyes onto the entrance. Numerous amounts of students were pouring into the large room but no Sasuke. No duck-butt.

The doors opened, showing a sign of someone's entrance but when it was not a raven but instead a blonde-haired girl, he cursed under his breath and hit the table with his fist, causing everyone except Shikamaru to glance at him. Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru all knew why he was acting in such a way.

"For fuck sake! I want to kick his teeth in! It's illegal for him to do that! We can get him fired but not without Sasuke paying the price for it! Fucking pervert!" Naruto would have screamed it if it wasn't for the fact that no-one was supposed to know this. Instead, they conversed amongst the table with hushed voices, Naruto angrily slurping at his ramen.

"Well we can't say anything. Orochimaru was taught with Tsunade." Shikamaru commented, playing with a small piece of chicken on his plate. How he knew that, no-one knew.

"The fuck? Then she'd know that Orochimaru's a fu-" The doors opened, silencing Naruto and everyone else in the cafeteria who knew the ordeal with their science teacher. His head hung in shame, Sasuke still confidently walked to the table and sat himself down beside Naruto without a word, not bothering to even collect his food. The table wanted to say something but were too anxious as to the reply. They did not want to hear that he was raped though it did pass through everyone's mind and created a rather disturbing image.

"So, teme? What did he want?" Naruto asked. The insult was not used in any sort of manner, for the blonde was highly curious. All Sasuke did was shrug his shoulders and took Naruto's chopsticks, helping himself to ramen. He swore he did not like the junk food but needed to occupy himself with something to forget about the ordeal with Orochimaru. He did not want to think about it. He could still feel his hands against his skin, his lips pressing against his neck and chest. The blonde, unfazed by the fact that his favourite food was being consumed by an ass just crossed his arms and huffed. He would pry it out of him when they were alone.

The atmosphere at the table was now tense as anything. Neji, still wearing his collar was being groomed by Gaara who was no longer interested with Orochimaru and Sasuke, whilst Kiba and Shikamaru were nonchalantly staring out of the window. It was only when two girls approached the table that the stifling aura disappeared and they cleared their throats, staring at a bored Gaara.

"U-Um...we were wondering..."

"...And talking..."

"...And we want to know if you and Neji are together..?" They both grinned with the same air of fangirls. They were fangirls, hands down and anyone could tell the answer they wanted to hear. Well, Gaara had nothing to hide but Neji was dead against this. The brunette shifted his head to stare at the other but was silenced with a pair of lips that roughly pressed against his own. Now this was new. Public affection in such a wide room? Neji gulped and gripped at the front of Gaara's shirt before the kiss ended, the two girls holding back a squeal that would most likely deafen the six males.

"It is not love. He is my pet.." Gaara emphasised this by yanking the chain, forcing Neji closer to him.

"I am his Master. He obeys my every command."

The girls were not expecting that considering the crimson-stained cheeks but they both looked at the other and smiled with complete satisfaction, nodding their heads eagerly before running off to their tables, the boys peering over only to witness an entire hoard of girls squeal in unison.

Kiba just blinked.

"...That's just scary, man." It was hard to say that the male was getting used to the 'homo atmo' (homo atmosphere) as he would say, but it was his two best friends here. They were both claimed by the dark side, or so he brainwashed himself to think.

* * *

The days were growing long and tiring. Work was beginning to pile up for the simple fact that they did not like to tend to it but they needed to finish it. It was such a troublesome job, so a blonde, with his hair tied up in a ponytail was laying down on the floor with a pencil stuck in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully on the end as his eyes scanned the paper. Eyes furrowed in concentration as he pulled the writing tool from his mouth, about to connect it to paper before slotting it back in. Someone was not a happy bunny.

Itachi on the other hand had not left his little alcove where his past-time was held watching all of the students in their dorm rooms. He was pleased ever since he witnessed his brother finally win against Naruto and pin him down, fucking the shit out of him. That was what an Uchiha was supposed to do. It was odd to say that his mood had altered itself ever since that day as he was proud of his little Otouto who had finally become a man. Pein however was the one who wished to break this pedestal the older Uchiha was firmly placed upon. Unbeknownst to the raven, the metal-head swiftly strode over to the Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, causing the male to jump but instantly relax himself into the touch.

"Bastard..." He called, his obsidian orbs disappearing beneath lids as he succumbed to the massaging of his scalp. It felt so good. Pein's voice echoed throughout his body as lips neared his ear, a tongue slipping past the cartillage.

"...I know." A deep chuckle escaped him. It had Itachi pinned to the chair and he was no longer focusing on the screens before him. The remote in hand had dropped to the floor forgotten, clattering lightly but was not enough to rouse a stupefied blonde attempting his essay. Hands deftly found their way to Itachi's shirt, unbuttoning them one by one, slowly and painfully erotically. All the while, Pein's pierced tongue lapped at the underside of Itachi's chin and down his neck, moving to his shoulder where he suckled at the juncture, coaxing the flesh into his mouth, wanting to mark and bruise such flawless skin.

A small groan emitted from the relaxed Uchiha who now raised his hands up to lock with Pein's neck, and tilting his head did he pull the red-head so their lips crashed together, Itachi dominating the kiss instantly, though Pein was not going to give up so easily. Attacking with his tongue, he enlaced them together, rubbing and licking at every inch of the male's mouth. It was an open-mouthed kiss but God was it hot, both male's attempting to achieve the dominance over the other. However, with their positions, all the pierced male needed to do was roughly pinch Itachi's nipple, and the forced gasp was more than enough for a clean victory. Pein skilfully tortured that pink muscle, polished fingers caressing every possible inch of Itachi's chest.

"Hnn..." Both males moaned, this grabbing the attention of the blonde. He twisted his neck to see what the two were doing, and the sight before him caused him to drop his pencil from his mouth, his jaw wide and slack. Now that was something you did not see everyday. Pein never targeted Itachi...until now.

Their tongues continued its battle before Itachi reluctantly pulled back and allowed Pein to do as he pleased. Oh no. Itachi was not getting off that easily. He finally caught him within the net of arousal and there was no way he was going to simply walk away unharmed. Roughly, Pein grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him from the chair, briskly walking straight past the blonde who's green eyes were flickering with arousal and amusement. A door opened, then shut and a sudden lock was heard. Deidara giggled to himself and returned to his work, frowning at the small droplets of blood now staining his blank page.

Itachi was thrown on the bed instantly and Pein was hovering over him before he had the chance to gasp. Hands grabbed at both wrists, pinning them above his head and the red-head, with a light smirk cocked his head to the side as if stating inwardly he was so much better than the Uchiha before him.

"You underestimate me." Pein whispered.

"Always...have I wanted you like this...beneath me. I want to know how you squirm...Because I know that you would be a good fuck." He added. A grin was slowly plastered on the slightly-tanned features of Pein's face, and as if time stilled, they were kissing once more, violently and passionately. Itachi's shirt was ripped from his upper body and Pein undid his own with one hand, moving it off of his shoulders before his attention was now on Itachi's neck. His lips worked at the flesh, kissing, licking, nipping and lapping at the skin which looked like ivory. It was beautiful, the way it glowed with light perspiration as if it was only for him. The one thing that he loved about Itachi was that he put up a fight. He was not the submissive type which was the motivation to bed him.

It seemed he had finally won.

Itachi pressed his hands against Pein's chest to push him back but with equally strong legs did he move a knee between Itachi's legs and press against the bulge present, Itachi moaning without a care in the world. Lips covered a pert nipple, Itachi shivering at such bliss, his eyes closing with the amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Ah, it felt so good. He had always wondered what sex with Pein would be like and he was going to find out now. He did not care if he was the uke because Madara had put him in his place. He would admit, it was different and he anticipated what Pein would do. As if reading his mind, the pierced tongue ran its course down the contour of Itachi's abs, roughly pulling down jeans which concealed his prize.

And what a prize it was. Itachi went commando today. "How brave." Pein whispered, the hot breath caressing the erection before enveloping it within one gulp. The Uchiha's eyes widened with shock and bucked his hips up, uncaring as to whether he would choke the red-head. It didn't seem to be the case because Pein bobbed his head up and down, his tongue piercing, cold and hard pressing and prodding Itachi's length, the contrast of heat making his body shiver with utter delight. No. The heat was already building within the depths of his stomach.

"...Ahh...wait..." He breathed out. Pein already knew however judging from the salty beads that were making its appearance. Itachi was already so close and his breaths proved this. His chest was rising and falling with each pant and Pein could not help but admire the Uchiha. Beautiful. Stunning. A beauty. The thought that he was finally going to achieve one of his goals allowed a smirk to appear. With no hesitation, Pein unbuttoned his pants, pulled out his own leaking erection and smothered the shaft with his own juices. He made sure Itachi was watching him and obsidian eyes did indeed burn into his flesh. It was enticing; that animalistic, primitive gaze was aimed at him alone. That was all he wanted. Without further ado, Pein moved forward, spreading Itachi's legs before him and just as the said raven was about to protest, the red-head thrust roughly and carelessly into the Uchiha's body, a moan that was similar to a cry ripping from him instantly. It hurt like a mother fucker!

He was not prepared at all. The only lubrication was Pein's member which was lodged within him, but after a few seconds it was sliding out of him with ease, only to thrust back in once again. He gasped and allowed the manhood to fill him, something cold stroking against his insides, similar to that of the piercing on Pein's tongue. Wait a second...the red-head was pierced..._there_ was he not? No wonder if felt different. His back curved inwards, Itachi now moaning loudly with each thrust for the entire dorm to hear, his hands gripping Pein's shoulders whilst the metal-head's grasp was against Itachi's hips, using that as leverage for himself to thrust faster and harder. Itachi was tight, hot and just this fact pushed Pein past his boundaries.

Flesh slapped together almost painfully with both males now glistening with sweat, Itachi moaning the occasional 'Harder!' whilst Pein grunted in pleasure, heat, passion and lust the only elements strong enough to drive these two horny men to this act. A sweaty hand slid to Itachi's manhood, hot flesh burning his hand as he gripped and pumped it in-time with the bed-rocking thrusts, the Uchiha's hair sticking to his neck and side of his face, his features contorted with complete pleasure as Pein buried himself within him. The one thing he regretted was opening his eyes to stare at the Sex God before him. Dampened red hair, slightly bruised lips, body glistening with perspiration as they rocked back and forth...it was what forced Itachi to snap.

The bubbling within his lower abdomen felt like the strength of a volcano, his entire body convulsing and tensing and Pein smirked at the realisation of Itachi's approach to orgasm and positioned his hips slightly to the left and thrust into that one spot Itachi was craving all this time. It caught Itachi so off-guard that his lips parted for a silent scream, his posterior stiffening and jerking with too much stimulation, if that were possible anyway. A cry ripped from his already abused throat, muscles clamping and spasming with every ounce of energy they had left whilst Pein simply watched with victory, his own orgasm reaping every particle of strength as he shot his load within the Uchiha, the hole hungrily slurping the contents, both men shuddering and trembling with their post-climax. Eyes softened as they stared down at the dishevelled and depleted prodigy, thick liquid staining his hot flesh. He wanted to lick him clean but decided to bask in the ambience silently, the two of them staring at each other whilst panting harshly. Ahh, Itachi knew he was going to gain bruises by his hips tomorrow morning and Pein equally with his shoulders.

Though they thought this, none talked, not wanting to disturb such peaceful silence until Pein lowered himself and kissed tentatively at Itachi's neck, whispering.

"...You're mine."

* * *

WELL THAT IS THE CHAPTER!

MUAHAHAHA~~

I hope it was good enough for you guys and now...I love Pein x Itachi. They are so smexy.

For some reason, I am in love with yaoi pairings where they are both seme and uke. It makes the entire experience more thrilling. Not that I would know or anything.

Seriously. I don't. T_T

**R & R!**

**SHUN LOVES YOU!**


	15. Confessed Contemplations

I AM SO SORRY!

OK OK OK I HAVE NO EXCUSE BUT STILL I AM SO SORRY!

You can butcher me! You can do whatever you want!

Gah...Erm...I hope you enjoy the chapter..I know a lot of of people have been waiting for it but it's finally here!

Have fun ;)

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

_Though they thought this, none talked, not wanting to disturb such peaceful silence until Pein lowered himself and kissed tentatively at Itachi's neck, whispering._

_"...You're mine."_

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

Things were beginning to get awkward. Why? A very simple answer: Kiba knew that it was only he and Shikamaru who were the straight ones of the group and it was like a burden or a torment, knowing that he was going to be the only one not smooching with their boyfriend at the lunch table. His mind was in a complete uproar, wondering where Naruto was only for his head to conjure up the most embarrassing sex positions he didn't even know existed until he thought of them. It was terrifying.

Here he was, seated at a table in the cafeteria with his roommate, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara all eating their lunches and it was only him that thought the atmosphere was tense and stifling. To think that he was straight...it felt like he was the odd one out. It should be the other way around damnit! There were many times before that he had compromised himself, surprising both he and Shikamaru with his bluntness and rather odd attitude. There were many circumstances that he had been thrown in and it was only a matter of time before he questioned his own sexuality. Let me show you exactly what I mean...

~FLASHBACK~

Kiba sat inside of the classroom where break was held, however all the other students had decided to roam around the college, walk outside in the freezing temperatures or snuggle up in the cafeteria. The group of friends decided to stay in the classroom that was going to continue with their current subject; they didn't see any point to go out and walk only to come back to the same place. Naruto and Sasuke were sat next to each other as usual, Sasuke teasing the hell out of Naruto's hair. It was a funny sight to behold - Naruto's face was contorted with rage but he didn't push the raven back and allowed the touches. It was the only sort of touching they could do outside of their dorm room so he didn't say anything. Neji and Gaara on the other hand were sat in their own seats, Gaara running a hand through the long brunette locks of Neji's, the said brunette lightly nuzzling into the affection.

Everyone would believe that Gaara would be a heartless person, someone who would only concentrate on their own pleasure but he could be extremely loving. This was the side of Gaara that Neji really did enjoy.

Now Kiba knew that everyone was touching each other and he didn't want to be involved, but it seemed that Shikamaru had noticed this too. The two sat next to each other, silently, uncomfortably, shifting then and again when they wanted to speak or to lift the atmosphere that was going to kill them. It was a human thought to think that they were out of place so one of them decided to change this: Shikamaru's hand moved from his pocket and was about to touch Kiba's hair before the dog-lover spoke in the most frightening voice he muster.

"Don't fucking touch me."

Let's just say from then on, Shikamaru didn't bat an eyelid and made sure not to touch Kiba in any sort of way. For some reason, he sort of feared what the mutt was going to do if they accidentally brushed against each other. The tension, sexual tension most probably gripped them both because of their best friends and how they were whisked off of their feet.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Sasuke!"

"What, dobe?"

"I didn't say you could stick it in!"

"Why not? It fits doesn't it?"

"No you're doing it wrong!"

"Look! Even like this...ahh shit it's gonna blow.."

"Teme! Stop!"

What may have sounded like the most dirtiest scene from an adult video was the most innocent thing in the world. Well, Kiba didn't know the difference. His head was pressed against the lunch table and all he could do was listen to the seemingly perverted conversation between the blonde and the raven which began to burn his cheeks. He couldn't take much more of it! He lifted his head and shouted..well as loud as he could so others couldn't hear him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

His slitted eyes stared at the two, only for his eyes to widen at what he saw before him.

Somehow, Sasuke and Naruto were having their conversation whilst attempting to build a volcano with their lunch. At least they were productive and Kiba's face completely drained of colour after realising his own mind had forced him to think so dirty. Both boys picked up their heads, staring inquisitively at the other who seemed to want to disappear from the world forever but God didn't want that. No. He wanted the dog-lover to suffer and think the most absurd things about his sexuality.

"..We're building a volcano. Wanna join?" Naruto asked with great curiosity and hope but Kiba slammed his fists on the table, picked up his tray of unfinished food and stood up, shoving the food into the bin and left the cafeteria, a very startled and insulted Naruto staring at his back as the doors suddenly closed.

"...What the fuck?"

* * *

At this time, it was only a month before Christmas and the holidays were approaching. Their exams were also just a breath away and Naruto could not wait until he could decorate his dorm room with the traditional festivities with the help of Sasuke of course. He was also having quite a hard time deciding what to get the Uchiha because, obviously, he was a bitch to buy for. He had all the money in the World and if he wanted anything, all he had to do was either buy it himself or ask his brother for money. The blonde didn't own his own bank like Sasuke did but he wanted to get something that meant a lot to him and, in the future, would be a keepsake for the raven. Matches: none. Unless you added empty ramen cups, nothing would be suitable for the pale bastard. But that was the case. Naruto had been thinking about it for a good while.

And once again, whilst sitting in his dorm one night at the beginning of December, tanned hands ran through his blonde hair, forcing ideas to his head. If he continued thinking, it could be assumed that his head would explode into confetti with little children cheering for his death (Halo moment xD).

"Why is buying for the bastard so difficult?" He shouted to himself, thankful that the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. Ever since December had started and the dates for the exams had been issued, he was always seen in the library, brushing up on his studies and they had no time for themselves. It wasn't pleasing Naruto; they hadn't had sex in over two weeks and it was really taking a toll on him. He wanted to touch that sexy body, to run his hands up the contours of his defined muscles and to kiss the porcelain skin that contrasted so well with his own. He wanted to hear moans of pleasure, to watch the normally stoic face contort with unbelievable ecstasy as his chest rose and fell with shortened, laboured breaths...

And his soldier stood to attention.

"Shit..." He gulped and banged his head on his desk, staying silent as he read the time on the clock: 8:58pm. Sasuke should be coming back soon. When was the last time he touched himself? Ever since he was having sex with the Uchiha, his libido had been sated but upon realising just how long they hadn't touched each other, his body was telling him to get some attention. Maybe his right-hand should be his best friend once more, eh?

It didn't seem like Sasuke was going to offer now would it? Naruto, with his head still pressed against the desk moved his right hand down between his already spread legs, rubbing at the erection underneath the fabric which caused a hitch within his breathing. He sealed his eyelids and massaged the bulge, silently taking and giving air as the nimble appendages slid underneath the fabric and sank inside of his jeans, the fingers instantly wrapping around the shaft. He wasn't going to wait and tease himself, he needed some sort of release now.

The hand started off slow, his brain imagining that it was Sasuke's pale hand. He loved how warm it felt and how slim his fingers really were, though it made a perfect fit when pumping him. His hand sped up, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he panted softly, his thumb pressing itself into the slit, Naruto's hips bucking up into his own hand. God it felt so good. He wanted the sex God himself, but hell, work was more important to the selfish bastard.

"..Ahh.." He breathed out with no care in the world. Sasuke's smell was always overpowering, numbing his nerves so that he could only concentrate on the pale being, the person who had completely changed his life around ever since he entered this college. It was like he was there..right before him. Wait...that did smell just a little more realistic, and it only dawned on the male just how realistic it was when a sudden clearing of the throat caused his eyes to snap open in shock. His hand instantly stopped and he just stared at the wall with a deep flush, Sasuke staring down at a very amusing blonde.

"Someone seems to be having fun." He smirked and threw his bag down on his own desk, Naruto pulling his hand back and straightening up, chuckling nervously.

"Ah-ha...I-I was just bored.."

"So you jack off when you're bored?" An inquisitive eyebrow raised, Sasuke enjoying this more than he should be but he would admit it himself: it was hilarious! Naruto's face flamed further and he shook his head, blurting out the next phrase that came to mind.

"We haven't had sex in over two weeks!"

"..So that's all it is?" The Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, a movement that Naruto enjoyed watching a little too much. "You're sex depraved. Maybe you should focus on your studies, then you wouldn't be thinking so much about sex."

Words of wisdom, true words of wisdom he thought to himself, but Naruto was having none of it. If anything, Sasuke was too much of a stimuli, simply standing there and casually removing his shirt, the piece of fabric now flung to the end of the bed so only his torso was exposed. It was obvious that act was done on purpose. Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips and Sasuke's eyes caught the motion, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he moved to the blonde, spun the chair round and moved down to his knees.

Surprised, Naruto looked down at the raven who was currently unzipping the entirety of his jeans and sliding a hand underneath his boxers to pull out the erection underneath.

"S-Sasuke! I can take care of it!"

"Yet you were complaining just now that we haven't had sex. It looks like he wants it more than you do." Sasuke countered smoothly, kissing the tip of the length which caused a soft gasp to escape Naruto. His hands pressed against the sides of the chair, lustful blue hues upon the raven. Why was he complaining? Sasuke was about to give him a blowjob! He shivered as the hand began to pump the base of his erection, the blonde's head falling back as the pleasure coursed through him. Obsidian orbs lifted up to stare at the pleasured face of the tanned male and he smirked, moving his head down to suckle the head, Naruto moaning out loudly.

"Ah!" His hand grabbed the raven locks, running the fingers through his hair and guiding his mouth back and forth, Sasuke complying with what Naruto wanted. It felt so good! After so long, after not being touched for over two weeks, Naruto was finally able to let loose and relax.

"Sas..uke..." He moaned out shamelessly, jerking his hips as the teeth scraped along the sides of his erection, his eyebrows furrowing in slight pain. Still, it aroused him and Sasuke's own sounds of suckling was turning him on more than it should. The brewing within his stomach was already making its appearance, and only one minute into such foreplay Naruto couldn't take it much more. He arched his back from the chair and pressed the pads of his fingers into Sasuke's scalp, tightening his muscles as his seed shot into the awaiting hot mouth, Sasuke's eyes widening as he swallowed the semen. Naruto's loud cry reverberated around their dorm room and Sasuke pulled back after moistening his lips, smirking at how breathless the blonde was already. He knew that he would be embarrassed after releasing so soon.

"Well well,-"

"Shut up. Don't...say a word..." Naruto interrupted, moving his free hand over his eyes as he continued to pant, attempting to regain his breath. Sasuke stood up upon his feet and shifted so he was straddling the blonde, his lips pressing against his ear.

"Why not? Embarrassed?" He whispered softly, licking the outer shell of the male's ear, the blonde shivering beneath him. "I was just wanting to say something...that I think should've been said a long while ago.." Sasuke added, his face unsure as to whether he should continue with the sentence. As if catching on his uncertainty, Naruto removed the hand from his eyes and lifted his head in order to look at the male currently seated atop him. It was extremely rare to see such a face on Sasuke...what was it exactly that he wanted to say? It sort of scared Naruto, but he stayed silent, awaiting the words.

"...Will you..." He stopped, sitting himself properly upon the blonde, averting his eyes out of slight nervousness but knew that saying this with their eyes connected would prove better.

"...go out with me?" It was then that he stared at Naruto and watched his face turn from confusion to shock, to happiness and then to excitement. He had never met a person who could change expressions like the weather. Lips moved together almost immediately and arms were coiled around the raven, a hot, passionate battle ensuing with their tongues acting as voices. It was more than said. Because their mouths were having a very...heated conversation, Naruto decided to instead draw the letters 'YES' against the small of Sasuke's back, the blonde chuckling with great joy.

It was official. Sasuke and Naruto were finally together.

And Christmas presents floated through their minds once more.

* * *

The time was currently 10:29pm and most of the classes of the college had finished for the day. Preparing for Christmas was not just a topic thought of by the student body but also the staff. The evenings were used as an escape route to browse through their thought book in order to find the perfect present for their lover or the person they admired. It was the time of the year that sprouted new love and new hope for those who lost it. Christmas was a time to be cherished, to be together and love one another and all that jazz. The teachers were also concerned with what to buy for others. One male in particular was wracking his brains in order to find the perfect present for his unknown beloved, Iruka.

Yes, Kakashi was sat in the staff room, gently tapping the end of a pen to the side of his head as he stared down at the piece of paper full of crossings, mistakes and shavings. It was obvious that he was having a very rough time. He knew nothing about the Social Studies teacher and a present for him would be near to impossible. The silver-haired man tutted under his breath before scraping the lead onto the paper, writing two letters: ME. His usual frown turned into a smirk, but after some thought, he scribbled the letters out until he heard the door open from the side of the room. Tilting his head, he couldn't believe it was his angel who had walked through the door. A need for a present was instantly demolished and his full attention was on Iruka who stilled upon seeing Kakashi. However, gaining his composure, the brunette smiled and shut the door, being somewhat self-conscious in the English teacher's presence.

Still, with his prey being so close to him, Kakashi gave the male a smile before returning his eyes to the paper, now doodling.

"…Is there something the matter?" Iruka asked, unable to shun away from his over-protective attitude. Kakashi looked up to him briefly before staring back at the paper which was beginning to tear because of his constant mindless stabbing.

"I'm trying to think of something to buy for someone, though I know nothing about them.."

His face showed that he was slightly frustrated and to be honest, it was rare to see such an expression on the male's handsome features. It worried Iruka all the more, so he decided to pull up a chair to Kakashi's desk, looking to the paper which was screaming for help at the moment. Furrowing his chocolate coloured eyebrows, he sat back in the chair and began to talk.

"Have you know them long?"

"No..only for a couple of months."

"Oh I see.." Iruka said softly, honestly thinking to help Kakashi, but curiosity couldn't help but bubble up inside of his soul. He wanted to know who it was that Kakashi was so fixated on, who was so important that he hadn't even finished marking students' work. He cleared his throat, remembering the last time they had been inside of the office alone but still, he could not stop himself from asking.

"So..who is this person?"

Iruka regretted the question as soon as it escaped from his lips, because Kakashi instantly dropped the utensil onto the desk and moved out of his chair, prowling to the unfortunate Iruka until he could not escape. With both hands pressed against the arms of the chair, Kakashi stared deep into those chocolatey hues, his face showing a sense of solemness and care, another rare expression from the English teacher. The brunette had frozen within his seat, unable to call for help or even breath properly.

After a few long moments, Kakashi finally spoke.

"…It's you. The person I am trying to buy a present for is you." Knowing that he didn't want to startle Iruka, Kakashi reluctantly pulled back and ran a hand through his spiked hair, dishevelling the look even more as he went to sit back down in his own chair. A sigh escaped him as his head rolled to the back of the seat, eyes gazing at the ceiling in deep thought. Iruka was stunned to say the least. He parted his lips but no words were uttered. Why was Kakashi so infatuated with him? Sure, he didn't like the sexual harassment and how he always needed to be aware of his body when they passed each other down the corridor but this was on an entirely different level!

"But I harass you." Kakashi continued, keeping his eyes upon the top of the room.

"It's messed up, I know, but it's how I show my affection towards someone. If words can't be said, actions do the talking." He said once more. Iruka stayed silent during this, but it was only till Kakashi spoke again that his thoughts had somewhat altered on the man, even though he knew it was probably a slight miscalculation to his well-being.

"Just tell me if I'm bothering you and I'll stop.." The words were surprising being heard from one of the most perverted teachers at the college, and yet when he heard nothing, Kakashi simply sighed and sat himself forward, packing his things away to get away from the office. He wanted to take this one seriously and did not want to mess it up. For some odd reason, he really didn't want to upset Iruka. He seemed almost fragile in a weird sort of way.

"…I find walks romantic." Iruka said softly, his head lowered. As soon as Kakashi heard that, he stopped his movements and his eyes widened, staring at the desk.

"I believe in hard work and I make sure that everyone is not disconcerted. My favourite food is ramen from Ichiraku Ramen. My hobby is to relax at the hot springs…My favourite word is trust…" Iruka didn't understand why he was spilling out information that barely anyone knew. Kakashi was deathly still, and Iruka's eyes were trained on the silver-haired male who seemed to be lifeless, seated in his chair and staring at what appeared to be nothing.

He wondered if he had said something that ought not be said, but from the slow smile that was creeping its way upon Kakashi's face, a small sigh escaped from the brunette's lips. One thing he hated was doing something wrong unconsciously; no matter what, even if it was not intended, someone could become hurt.

"Was that your answer?" Kakashi inquired in almost a whisper, his head turning so he could stare at Iruka properly. Said teacher gulped softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't say that you wanted me to stop bothering you. Instead, you told me things about you. Does that mean you want something from this too?" The silver-haired male was almost too calculative, but by the gentle flush and aversion of eye contact, Kakashi knew he had hit the mark dead on. He grinned and removed himself from the chair, moving over to Iruka before bending down and pressing their lips together almost instantly. Iruka was stunned. His eyes wide, his arms lifted to press against the male's chest and yet Kakashi only defied the pushes and kept their lips connected. The blush upon Iruka's cheeks darkened incredibly, yet soon his hands simply slipped from the male's broad chest and his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Once they had parted, Kakashi stared at the male and smirked.

"I'll give you a better present for Christmas."

He gave the male a soft wink before grabbing his bag and walking out of the office feeling rather elated and proud of himself, leaving a flushed, stunned and confused Social Studies teacher in his chair, contemplating on what the hell he just succumbed to!

* * *

"ATTENTION."

Deidara shouted at the top of his lungs, causing all five to stop what they were doing and turn to the blonde who was currently standing in the middle of the room holding a stick. The blonde proceeded to turn the television off and even had the attitude to storm past Itachi and switch off his spying equipment. Surprised and amused, Itachi swivelled around in his chair and allowed it to role on the floor until he was halfway in the living area and half within his secret base. Whoever was in their rooms had appeared and sat themselves on the sofa, knowing full well what this was about. Once everyone was paying attention, Deidara began to talk, pacing up and down the room.

"Everyone is aware of why I am holding this crucial meeting. Every year we do not waste time to buy things for others. Instead, we give them a memory they will never forget, un!" He began, Madara sitting in the middle of the couch with Pein and Kisame either side of him, Sasori sitting on the floor between his legs.

"This year will be better, faster and more stronger than any other actions we have done in the past, un! The first years are all going to be in for a fine treat, though this could lead us to our expulsion." When everyone heard that, they were more than intrigued with what the blonde had decided this year. Itachi smirked and glanced to everyone else in the room before paying his attention to Deidara, speaking.

"So, what is this new plan? We're all dying to know Deidara."

The blonde simply grinned and stopped his pacing.

"Last year, the teachers were targeted and were given a lot of alcohol to make them become rabid dogs." Most of them chuckled at this, Kisame nodding his head in remembrance to the memories of it all.

"But this year, the students of the first year will be targeted. And it's very, very simple, un…"

Now, all of the males were extremely curious with what Deidara had chosen this year to be their catalyst for entertainment, but when Deidara fished out the items from his pocket, they were all stunned. Itachi was the first to talk, eyeing them rather skeptically.

"Where did you get those?"

"Heh, I found them. They weren't going to be used so it's time to put a use to them now, un!"

Madara clapped his hands slowly in applause, a devilish grin becoming apparent upon his features. He was going to love this Christmas. And it was going to be one of the most twisted yet. He ran a hand through Sasori's hair before raising an eyebrow at how Deidara chucked the small items up and down, catching them absently.

"To all the students?"

"Yes, un!"

Madara used his free hand to rub the bottom of his chin, but the grin did not disappear. He really liked this idea. It was the best yet, the most dangerous of course but the responsibility will all be on their heads. They accepted that each year, but there were no injuries so far, and what was the best way to have their names remembered? Pull the best stunt in their last year of studying here.

"…I'm in." Said Sasori.

"Me too." Pein.

"Definitely." Kisame.

"This'll be fun.." Madara.

"…I'm in too." Itachi.

Deidara smirked and pocketed the items.

"Gentlemen! For our last ever ACP, known as the Annual Christmas Prank, we, the Akatsuki, are going to drug the first years!"

* * *

HALLELUJAH!

Thank God it's done. I really should start having more chapters up more frequently...I am so sorry guys...tis a quick thing today because it's rather late hah...^^'

R & R. They make my day. Like, seriously.


	16. Ecstasy

SHOOT ME. YES SHOOT ME!

*Knees down and bows dramatically* **GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI! .**

I'm so sorry for the really long wait for this update. I just haven't had the time or the inspiration to add to the chapter!

I'm in my last year of college and I really want to focus on my work so I don't have time to indulge in my extracurricular activities xD Plus, for my last project I am making a remake of Death Note so I am focusing on that like it's my life which..it pretty much is to be honest XD

I hope that you understand. I am UBER sorry ¬¬ Like, well and truly sorry. T^T

But a chapter is here! SO READ IT. Pay no attention to me. Haha xD

* * *

–––≈RECAP≈–––

Madara used his free hand to rub the bottom of his chin, but the grin did not disappear. He really liked this idea. It was the best yet, the most dangerous of course but the responsibility will all be on their heads. They accepted that each year, but there were no injuries so far, and what was the best way to have their names remembered? Pull the best stunt in their last year of studying here.

"…I'm in." Said Sasori.

"Me too." Pein.

"Definitely." Kisame.

"This'll be fun.." Madara.

"…I'm in too." Itachi.

Deidara smirked and pocketed the items.

"Gentlemen! For our last ever ACP, known as the Annual Christmas Prank, we, the Akatsuki, are going to drug the first years!"

–––≈RECAP≈–––

* * *

It was now only a week before Christmas. Everyone, both students and teachers alike were attempting to find just the right Christmas present for their friends and lovers. Some were taking the holiday as a joke; they decided to do the infamous 'dick in a box' trick whilst others went out of their way and saved up money from odd jobs to buy something expensive and meaningful: a watch, necklace, game console and the like. Naruto was having this crisis. What the hell do you buy for a bastard? A rich teem has everything that he would possibly want so why would something bought by Naruto make any difference in his life? The blonde hadn't realised that it was the thought which counted, but this was the first Christmas that he would be with someone that he really liked. Though he had uttered the fated 'love' word, he knew that his own feelings weren't that strong yet. He hadn't known the male for long and they started off with a pleasurable albeit accidental physical relationship. Now that he was going to have some fond memories this year for Christmas, he wanted to do everything in his power to make it perfect.

Sasuke seemed to be experiencing the same trouble when it came to Naruto. A dobe. Orange. Blue eyes. Sexy. Tanned. Slow. There were many adjectives to describe his blonde lover but none of them offered a decision on what he could buy him. It was excruciating; Naruto was a simplistic kind of person who would appreciate the smallest gift so he didn't understand why he was worrying so much…Damnit. He just couldn't choose on something suitable. Maybe some sort of jewellery? Something to mark him as his and only his?

Now that everyone was anticipating the Christmas holidays, something had upset the regular schedule of the students when an announcement was made for all first years to travel to the hall for a discussion with the third years. The details were vague but apparently, some third years in particular wished to celebrate another year, but also how the college was approaching its 50th anniversary. The time was just what they needed to create an excuse for the gathering.

As they all assembled into the main hall, Naruto jogged up to Kiba and furrowed his brows, looking up to the stage although it seemed that everyone else was just as stumped as to why they were called there.

"Man, what's going on?"

"I have no idea…something about the third years wanting to do something with us for the anniversary of the college or whatever." Kiba said nonchalantly, Naruto running a hand through his hair in slight agitation. God, just how long was this going to take exactly? He had more important things to do like finding a present for the Uchiha bastard.

As they were waiting, the lights in the hall slowly dimmed; everyone's attention was now on the stage before them, one spotlight accentuating the centre. One male stepped onto the scene, holding a piece of paper in hand. Walking up to the front with a small smirk, the third year known as Deidara cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the first years. With a deep breath, he looked at all of the unsuspecting students in the audience.

"What's up first years? I'm Deidara, un!"

"Ah, I know him…I saw him with Sasuke's brother on the first day." Naruto whispered to Kiba who raised an eyebrow. How the hell did Naruto know practically everyone?

"I bet you're all wondering why the fuck you're here right? Well, as you've already been told, this year is going to be the 50th anniversary of Konoha College and us third years thought it would be fun to get together with you guys, un!" Deidara smirked widely as he looked at his audience. From the sides, a few volunteer third years had walked into the room with large trolleys full of filled cups. All of them contained the same sort of drink with an added 'spice' that they knew nothing about. Of course, the rest of the Akatsuki were watching this from the sidelines; if Sasuke had seen their whereabouts for this announcement, he would become suspicious almost immediately.

The first years were confused as the drinks were now in front of the stage.

"Now, join me in a toast!" Deidara shouted, moving to take his own cup that wasn't spiked. He lifted it up in the air, silently insinuating the students to take a cup of their own to join with the union of the two grades. Naruto and Kiba walked up to the crowd and squeezed their way to the trolley, grabbing a cup each. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru did the same, Deidara waiting and watching until a drink was held in each hand, both male and female.

"We will hold an event much bigger than this college has seen so far. Prepare yourselves, first years, un!" At that, he smirked and downed his drink, the first years cheering and drinking their own cups until there was nothing left. Of course, they were blind as to what the true intention behind this was. All they knew was that they were going to be working with the third years for something big that would go down in the college history. Never would they think that it would be themselves carved forever within the walls of the prestigious school.

* * *

The rest of that day was uninteresting. Most of the first years were hyped up because of how the third years had possibly acknowledged them, wanting to help them with whatever they were planning to do. Most of the girls were extremely happy about that; it proved to be the best opportunity to get to know those third years and possibly find love and marry a rich, successful person. But they wouldn't get that chance.

By now, because everyone was on their holidays awaiting for the Christmas period to embrace them with the annual festivities, thoughts of what they could buy for their loved ones once again began to be the most important thought inside their heads.

The Akatsuki on the other hand were only celebrating within their own room upon the successful plan, now only waiting for the drugs to activate inside of the first years' bodies. Itachi was happily seated inside of his cubby hole, remote in hand, flicking through every room, scanning for any sort of weird activity that could be the effect of the drug. A smirk had never left his lips since the time they all drank the drinks given to them. Somehow, this was just too easy. They all complied, none had questions but he guessed that the first years wanted to make a good impression on their higher-ups.

"Anything happened yet, un?" Itachi shook his head as Deidara pressed his chin upon his raven hair, staring at the many screens which showed a bunch of students. They all seemed to act pretty normal, so there were no signs of the drug taking effect just yet. The rest of the Akatsuki were sat down in the living room, eager to hear some good news about their biggest prank yet. They were all ready for some action.

Itachi eyes just happened to look up when something had caught his eye instantly. Had someone finally succumbed to it?

"It looks like it's starting now." Itachi called to the others who immediately began to make their way over to Itachi, looking at all of the screens in anticipation.

* * *

Kiba slammed the door to his room, flopping onto his bed in discontent. With both hands behind his head to support it, he stared at the ceiling absently, awaiting for it to fold and boil for some answers. Why did he feel so restless lately, especially about his sexuality? That was the last thing upon his mind; his studies came first (unfortunately), but he knew what was a priority. Attempting to find out his sexuality was not. He gazed to the window, noticing that the sky was a dark blue colour. Almost night already? He sighed and sat himself up, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. Just as he was about to move from his bed, the door opened once more and his eyes connected with Shikamaru who seemed exhausted. Well…more exhausted than usual.

"Yo…you alright?"

Kiba asked as the other shut the door, leaning against it as if to catch his breath. He was definitely panting…did Shikamaru run there? Now confused, Kiba watched as Shikamaru gulped and moved a hand underneath his shirt, beating it gently to create some breeze to cool his body down. It was so hot in here.

"Why is it so hot in here….?" He opened the window to let the cold winds into the room, sighing with delight as he felt it upon his face. It felt good at first…but there was something off about this situation. His body still wouldn't cool down. With this much coldness, he should be shivering but instead he only felt hotter. What was going on here? Furrowing his eyebrows, he closed the window slightly and turned to Kiba who had his eyes on him.

Sauntering over to the dog-lover, the male pressed a knee into the bed and grabbed Kiba's face with his hand, turning it left and right. Weirdly enough, Kiba flushed because of it. Strange.

"Hey! W-What are you doing, man?"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows and sighed to himself, releasing the grip he had on Kiba's chin. His theory was right. Shaking his head in disbelief, he was about to move from the bed but it felt too comfortable to remove himself. Therefore, he stayed exactly where he was.

"It looks like the third years have ill-intentions…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tch…troublesome." Shikamaru sighed to himself before looking directly at Kiba who couldn't help but stare back. What the hell was this? His body was reacting to just a stare. Was that possible? With a gulp, Kiba turned his head immediately, feeling the room blaze in a split second. Shit…what was going on here? Catching onto the change in Kiba's persona, Shikamaru spoke.

"They drugged us…"

"Drugged?" Kiba shouted, placing a hand to his head. How the hell did he fall for that? Wait…but if everyone had it…and everyone would be in their rooms right about now..then…THOSE FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARDS!

"Oh, I'm gonna rip them apart!" Kiba went to get off of the bed but Shikamaru stopped him immediately. He didn't want to use bodily contact at all but he pressed a hand against Kiba's chest. Said brunette stilled instantly, looking down at the hand. This felt…weird.

"You're so troublesome…Even if you weren't drugged, you couldn't do anything…" Shikamaru's eyes could not leave Kiba's face as he panted gently. Fuck…this was not good. This was going to completely tamper with his sexuality and he didn't want to be thinking of his friend as someone he could lust over. Kiba was experiencing the same problem, but now that the drug was taking more of an effect, he couldn't do much about this. It was hot and it was going to drive him insane if this continued.

"Shikamaru…move off of me…Or I swear I'm gonna jump you.." Kiba warned, feeling his insides scream at him to do something about his body. He didn't want to jeopardise whatever they had but it was all becoming in vain because of a drug that he wasn't supposed to take.

Shikamaru shook his head, only now pushing Kiba back so he laid down onto the bed. Wide-eyed, Kiba shook his head and went to push against the genius but as fingers came into contact with his neck, lightly brushing against the skin, all thoughts escaped him. He didn't want to admit it but just those touches felt good to him.

"This drug compels us to act on our desires…It's the only way we can rid ourselves of it."

"H-How the fuck do you know that?"

"Don't question me Kiba." Shikamaru's voice began to change, now gaining a husky undertone because of how he attempted to hold his voice back. Kiba didn't want to lie there and allow things to be done to him but Shikamaru was already handling it. It seemed that even the genius before him would rather wait this out but it was impossible to do so. Their bodies were already responding.

Kiba snapped.

He couldn't take anymore of this torture. His body was shouting at him to fulfil what he truly desired and this was the perfect time to suss out his sexuality. His hands moved up to Shikamaru's behind, gripping it harshly before rubbing their groins together, gasps escaping the both of them. That electricity felt more pleasurable than he thought possible. Kiba, now riled on by just this began to move his hips in time with Shikamaru's, the genius biting his lip to keep his voice at bay though he couldn't help but arch and move his body with Kiba's. It felt immensely good.

"K-Kiba…what the..hell..?"

"I can't take it anymore…" Kiba whispered out, sitting himself up to latch his lips to Shikamaru's neck which looked all too appealing to him. Said male moaned out, both men widening their eyes at the unprecedented sound. Shikamaru immediately silenced himself by slapping a hand over his mouth, but Kiba began to want to create more sounds from the other. He wanted to see just what he looked like when in the highest passions of pleasure. Now was his time to do just that. His tongue lapped at the side of Shikamaru's neck, lingering upon the patch just underneath his ear which he found to be rather sensitive to the lazy brunette.

"Ah…" He couldn't hold it back, even with his hand pressed against his mouth. Kiba on the other hand was enjoying this a little too much. His head was buzzing, his palms were sweating and he wanted to feel more. Moving his hands to pull his own shirt above his head, Shikamaru did the same to his own, flinging it onto the floor just as Kiba kissed experimentally at his chest. His back arched into the mouth, a hand running through the back of Kiba's hair, coaxing him to go further. This felt unreal to the both of them. One drug was the catalyst to spur them on to above and beyond. However, Kiba just didn't want to stop what they were doing. He wanted to explore Shikamaru even more. He suddenly rolled them both other and turned Shikamaru so his chest was against the quilts, said genius turning his head in slight nervousness at what the other was planning.

"Kiba, what are you doi-ahh!" He was unable to finish his sentence as Kiba decided to hover over his body and grind his rather large bulge over Shikamaru's backside, his hand unbuckling the male's jeans to get them off of his body. Friction was what he wanted at that moment.

"..Exploring…a man's body for the first time.."

Kiba replied with a small smirk, pulling down Shikamaru's jeans and boxers, leaving him almost naked. Just staring over his body so lewdly arched for him caused a sudden rush of blood to pool at his abdomen.

"Shit..Shika…you look fucking sexy."

"Shut up and….hurry up.." The lazy brunette flushed at the comment but he didn't move from his position, instead allowing Kiba to trace his lips up his back. It felt strangely good, and knowing that it was Kiba somehow thrilled his body even more. As the dog-lover pulled back and ran his tongue over his own appendages, he couldn't help but to look at Shikamaru's dripping erection with a knowing smirk.

"Damn…you're horny…" He said with a chuckle before prodding one finger to the male's entrance, the genius immediately stilling and moving his head to the side to see what Kiba was up to. His eyes widened at the finger and he began to feel just a little fearful at this.

"Wait..Kiba..you're going too fast..nnh!" Shikamaru bit his lip just as Kiba pushed his wet appendage inside of his body, his muscles contracting around the intruder. As it began to move, he closed his eyes and panted roughly, gripping the sheets before him. Kiba was watching the display in front of him, unable to keep his eyes off of such beauty but he felt like he needed more. Without warning, he pushed in another finger, Shikamaru tensing and groaning out. He twisted his hand, stretching the muscles inside of his friend's body.

"I have to prepare you…" Kiba whispered, kissing Shikamaru's lower back to appease his pain though it was written all over his face. Somehow, the dog-lover felt guilty for doing this but if the other didn't want it, he would've pushed him away by now. After all, Shikamaru didn't take any shit from anyone. Another finger was added to the three, stretching his friend further until he felt like he couldn't take it himself.

"Fuck…Shikamaru…I can't hold back…" The lazy brunette shuddered as the fingers removed themselves from his stretched entrance, his body laying there in plain sight of accurate eyes that were roaming over the slightly perspirated skin. Kiba licked his lips in want, moving himself to grab some sort of lotion from his drawer. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. Unclipping his own jeans and pulling out his rock hard erection which wasn't surprising considering what he was having to endure, Kiba lathered his shaft with the cold liquid, moaning loudly at the temperature and the feel. Fuck, this felt good just on its own..He wondered how it would feel being inside Shikamaru….

He didn't want to wait. Not anymore. Dropping the closed lotion on the floor, Kiba positioned himself behind Shikamaru, spreading his cheeks with both hands. The head pressed against a heated body, the lazy genius shivering in pleasure. God, why was he anticipating this so much? Without any sign, Kiba slowly began to push into Shikamaru's tight and hot body, thrusting in once to force Shikamaru to take it all in. Said brunette cried out and arched his body wantonly at the pain one thrust caused. No matter how good it was going to feel, if he was going to feel that much pain then Kiba better forget it! But then, Kiba's instincts took over and he pulled out slightly, only to thrust back in slowly, Shikamaru gasping and moaning with each thrust. Kiba had filled him completely to the point of feeling him every second of this event. He twitched as he felt the length push into him faster, his fingers grabbing the sheets for dear life.

"So…tight…fuck!" Kiba moaned and panted with each shift of his hips, though as he moved to find deeper places into the male, the male before him suddenly clamped around him and almost screamed out, his head thrown back at the pleasure. What in the world was that?

"T-There! Shit…Kiba..!" Shikamaru knew that such a place existed but he never thought it would feel as good as that! Kiba, with a smirk began to quicken his pace, his hips fitting perfectly around Shikamaru's globes as he drove into the body before him, taking a hold of his hips to deepen his thrusts. Nothing on Earth had felt this good to the both of them before. Kissing the back of the male's neck, Kiba gently whispered, his voice filled with lust and pleasure.

"Agh…Shika..maru.." He panted loudly, the thrusts becoming harder as a hand wrapped around the male's length, the brunette shuddering and tensing at the amount of pleasure he was receiving. There was no way he could endure this any longer. He only managed to whisper one word out as a warning before a force he never thought existed overpowered his entire being. He convulsed and cried out just as he spilled his seed upon parts of his chest and Kiba's hand, his body clenching and spasming through his fierce orgasm. Shikamaru clamped down around Kiba's already pulsating length, pushing him over the edge. Managing one final thrust, Kiba pulled Shikamaru's body to his own and growled out loudly, spilling his seed into the twitching entrance, his head thrown back as he reached his high.

"Haa!" Both Kiba and Shikamaru were immobilised after finding the highest point of pleasure before the panting genius relaxed himself entirely, Kiba collapsing ontop of the sweated body before him, basking in the afterglow of the best orgasms of their lives.

* * *

The library was extremely quiet. The first years that were normally messing around were nowhere to be found which he found strange. He continued to write on his laptop, not wanting to distract himself from such minor matters. Though it was Christmas break, Sasuke still wanted to handle some of his work because he knew that if he were to slack, he would only regret it in the long run. Typing casually and rather slowly considering he had the entire day to himself, he suddenly stopped when he felt a wave of heat pass through him. What the hell was that? He moved one hand to his head, noticing that he was burning up a little. Had he caught something without realising it? Now that he thought about it, he was feeling just a little light-headed and it was extremely hard to concentrate. Tch. Just great.

The Uchiha closed down his laptop and removed himself from the library, oddly finding that his mindset was on Naruto only. Sure, he did want to see him but somehow this felt a little different. As he walked up to his door and opened it with his key, he peered inside only to see that the lights were turned off. Furrowing his brows, Sasuke closed the door behind him and turned on his lamp, placing the laptop on his desk but as he gazed over to Naruto's bed, he noticed a lump underneath the covers. Was that Naruto? He never went to bed this late.

Sliding his shoes off, Sasuke walked to the blonde's bed with his hand against his head. Shit, just what was he coming down with? Pulling the covers back with his free hand, he saw that Naruto wasn't asleep but in fact flushed. Startled, the Uchiha tested the male's temperature and widened his eyes at the result.

"Oi, Naruto, can you hear me?"

"..I..can hear you fine, teme." The blonde whispered, his hands between his legs to cover an obvious erection. The raven wasn't paying attention to any other part of Naruto's anatomy as he was too focused on what was happening to the both of them. He sat himself down on the edge of the blonde's bed, needing answers.

"You don't look good. How do you feel?"

"Hot..unbearably hot…aroused as fuck…breathless…" He said, looking to his lover for the first time only to notice that he too sported a rather large flush upon his cheeks.

"I feel that way too." Sasuke said in disbelief, only to piece things together. He thought that the gathering that morning was a little suspicious. Had they spiked their drinks? He sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through his own hair.

"Fucking shitheads." The raven cursed loudly, about to stand himself up but Naruto's hand immediately took a hold of his wrist. Stopping, the Uchiha turned back, staring down at the blonde who looked almost too delicious for his liking. They'd drugged them both with some sort of drug that would force them to act like sexual animals in heat. That was just like the third years. Were they trying to sign their expulsion?

The blond sat himself up and looked at his lover, and the next thing he knew, Sasuke was pinned underneath his body, staring up at him with a confused expression. It was obvious what they both wanted in the end so why didn't they give in? Why didn't they make the most of this?

"I know you want it too.."

Naruto whispered seductively as he traced his lips underneath Sasuke's chin, hearing a satisfied sound which vibrated against his mouth. Now that was what he wanted to hear. Once Sasuke was too aroused, there was no getting out of anything. Giving in wasn't necessarily a bad thing after all. They both needed to indulge in each other and it felt like so long since their bodies had been the talking tools for the two. Now was the right time to act and feel each other.

The blonde attached their lips together hotly, Sasuke immediately deepening the kiss by plunging his tongue inside of the male's mouth, the raven wrapping his arms around the blonde who was exploring with his own hands, unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt to allow the two sides to open and reveal his perfect chest. Ah, he loved that chest. Fingers didn't waste time to tease his lover, a finger and thumb teasing the raven's right nipple, causing Sasuke to arch gently, a gasp escaping from their passionate kiss. There was a difference when being drugged and not: for some reason, Naruto wanted to speed up the process and go in for what he truly craved for: the hot sex. Sure, foreplay was great at spurring a partner on and making them feel even more pleasured but the sex was just as good, if not, better.

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke was feeling the complete effect of the drug. He felt like lead but also as if someone was continuously pleasuring his body. It was only when Naruto touched him in some sort of way that he felt it boost dramatically, causing the raven to moan out regardless of his dire attempts to keep his voice hidden.

"N-Naruto…" The Uchiha whispered as he watched the blonde remove his own jeans and boxers. After they were thrown on the floor, he was completely exposed for Naruto to rake his eyes over his body. Just the gaze caused the raven to tilt his head, not wanting to witness the evident flash of lust and love within Naruto's cobalt eyes. Sure, Naruto was hot as fuck but he felt a little embarrassed in such a position, knowing that what they both wanted right now was to entwine themselves and feel the greatest passion of making love to one another. He wasn't going to stop that from happening. Naruto smirked and pulled down his own garments until they were both left stark naked, his knees pressed into the mattress. Just from Sasuke's predatory gaze to Naruto's lower regions, the blonde could tell that Sasuke was far gone.

"Sasuke…suck it for me.." The tanned male asked, the Uchiha immediately smirking before he sat himself up, moving his hands to Naruto's backside, squeezing the tight globes before his mouth opened and swallowed Naruto's member without warning. The blonde's eyes widened and a loud moan escaped him at the quick movement, two hands instantly running through raven hair, gripping and guiding it back and forward. Head tilted back, Naruto panted loudly, eyes squeezed shut as the onslaught of pleasure forced him to shiver.

"F-fuck!..Sasuke…!" Naruto wasn't going to last long with this and Sasuke was well aware that his own body was screaming to be filled. He wanted and craved his beloved and no-one else mattered but the blonde before him. Suckling the member eagerly as if he truly wanted to eat it, Sasuke pulled back, licking his lips and looking up to the male upon his knees. God he looked fucking sexy.

"..I..I can't hold it any longer…" The Uchiha whispered out. He laid back down on the bed and spread his legs only for Naruto, the blonde's mouth becoming dry at the sight. Shit…Sasuke was definitely the definition of sex at that moment. Exposing his body so readily for him…this is what they were both waiting for. With a chuckle, Naruto nodded and moved closer to the Uchiha's body, grabbing a hold of the back of his knees, pulling Sasuke's legs further apart.

"You..said it.." The blonde positioned himself, his now lubricated erection pressing against his entrance before he drove his hips into Sasuke with one long thrust. The Uchiha arched himself into the shaft piercing his body, his hands attempting to find the sheets beneath him, grasping onto the fabric and twisting it within his deathly grip. Mouth ajar, Sasuke soon panted fast, Naruto groaning at not only the tightness of Sasuke but also the heat that was making him feel a little light-headed.

"Naruto…."

"Are you hurt..?"

"A little…fuck…move.." Sasuke almost demanded with his hoarse and lustful voice, Naruto nodding in understanding. Soon, slow thrusts began to take effect, Sasuke moaning each time he was filled to the brim. Naruto was simply enjoying the many facial expressions the Uchiha pulled, but soon Naruto was craving more. The thrusts became faster and harder, showing the intensity of passion the two held for each other. Naruto's hands were kept on the back of Sasuke's knees to ensure that he wouldn't do anything out of the blue, the raven a moaning mess underneath him. His insides were on fire each time Naruto pushed into him, fulfilling him as a bed partner. Then again, he was his first and would always be the best for him.

However, he remembered that they were both drugged which of course would heighten any sort of original feeling. This was complete bliss to both Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto wanted to find that spot, the one place inside of Sasuke that would cause him to moan so shamelessly in front of him and ask for more. Positioning his hips, the blonde drove his hips forward and roughly abused the bundle of nerves hidden deep within Sasuke's body, said raven suddenly crying out with ecstasy as the pleasure from just that ached and felt like nothing he had experienced beforehand.

"N-Naruto! Haa…! Ah~!"

Now that he was there, his voice could no longer be held back. It felt too good, and Naruto was enjoying enough pleasure whilst Sasuke continued to tense and clamp down around his already throbbing erection. Just from that, he could tell that his lover was on the brink of hitting his climax. Well, he was going to ensure Sasuke felt one hell of an orgasm. He pulled back until the tip was still inside of Sasuke before moving forwards, so vigorous and fast that the bed began to creak beneath their movements, hitting the wall in front of them. Sasuke couldn't take anymore of this. The sounds of the bed crashing against the wall and their own bodies slapping together in the heat of passion added to their session of making love. It was more than enough to send him over the edge.

"Ngh…aaah!" Sasuke instantly arched his back and tensed all of his muscles, gripping the sheets tightly within his hands as he reached his orgasm, his seed spurting upon his chest fluidly. That was enough for Naruto to thrust a couple of times into his lover, hitting the prostate once more before crying out himself, shuddering and convulsing as he fed Sasuke his seed, the panting blonde falling onto Sasuke carelessly, the both of them panting harshly.

Sasuke couldn't move. He was much too tired and exhausted to do anything. All he could do was attempt to gain his breath which was more than uneven at this time, Naruto thinking the same thing, although he did turn his head and plant a gentle kiss to the Uchiha's neck, a small smirk stretching across his satisfied features.

"You were…so vocal…" He chuckled when Sasuke tried to move his head off of his shoulder but Naruto only nuzzled into him further.

"You…wound me up Sasuke…to the point of me…doing it so rough.."

"You..purposely made the bed move.." Sasuke countered, flushing at the memory of it. Never had he thought they would ever become so rough. But hell, rough felt fucking fantastic. Now, the next thing on his agenda was to castrate his brother and the rest of his friends who were behind this. They were stupid to think that something wasn't going to come out at this. He was going to make sure they felt guilty. Drugging the first years…they were going to pay.

* * *

The screens were filled with passionate men and women exploring the same sex for the first time. It was incredible to see just how many had given in and how many had attempted to go against what their body desired. If there was one thing that was true about this, it was that the first years were incredibly creative when it came to sex, especially the inexperienced ones. The Akatsuki were sat all around Itachi, Pein standing behind the chair of the Uchiha.

"Ah, I haven't tried that position yet, un!" Deidara said as he pointed to one of the top left corner of a male being held up by another against a wall, being fucked brutally and by the expressions on their face, pleasurably. The others looked at him one by one, the blonde glancing to them all in confusion.

"What?"

"Wanna try it with me?" Madara winked to the blonde who smirked. Well, he knew that all of them were feeling aroused by what they were witnessing on the television. Maybe a little sex wouldn't hurt. Well, to some of them, it was all the more fun if it did hurt.

Itachi had focused on his brother's screen from beginning to end. It was astounding what one tablet could do to the entire population of first years. This was most definitely one of the best pranks they had ever pulled off, but they were too into the glory and perfection of their plan to discard the small thought that there could be a consequence for this.

* * *

**WAHEY! DONE DONE DONE!**

****Now for the next chapter, I don't know how long it's going to take me, but **REVIEWS** really do encourage me to write more! So please review this chapter or the whole story in general! I'm not sure how this is going to turn out because I haven't wrote many notes for this story so any ideas are definitely appreciated! Until next time I guess!

Love ya!

3


End file.
